Requiem of the Depths
by Kyyrin
Summary: Sequel to 'Treading the Edge'. Vincent continues his journey, and the final battle against Deepground looms in the distance. Can Vincent tame Chaos and conquer insecurities and hardships that have plagued him so long? Once again, massive spoilers for DoC.
1. The Depths Of My Soul

Greetings and welcome to the sequel of Treading the Edge! If you're reading this for the first time, I highly suggest you read the above mentioned story first, for if you don't, it will most definitely result in immense confusion at some points in this fic. If you, however, decide **not** to read Treading the Edge first, I suppose you can pipe your own little tune to this story, and make up scenarios to the scenes you don't understand. Do what you will, it's your choice. Also, I warned in the summary, and I will warn again. Spoilers to nearly every section in the game Dirge of Cerberus make up this story, so don't go saying that I didn't warn you and that because of me, you now know that Vincent throws off his cape and frolics in a field of flowers after he defeats Omega, for example. Oh, I'm sorry. Was that a spoiler? Pity……….And I hope you all know that the above statement was a joke. Though if you picture it, it would make for a funny fanfic.

The pairings in this fic are as follows.

**Not** Vincent/Reeve, but Reeve/Shalua instead (smile).

and

Vincent/Lucrecia (I'm a fan).

Now. To the fun part.

Disclaimer

(Gives an odd laugh)

Let's start.

I do **not **own the storyline, script and settings of any Square Enix Final Fantasy Games. I merely use these two things to make the story interesting. Just like in Treading the Edge, you will know where I used game dialogue and where I added my own. I also disclaim any of the following characters or creatures.

Vincent (regretfully), Reeve (sadly), Shalua (disappointedly), Cait Sith ("meh"), Yuffie (don't really give a damn. Not a fan anyways. Although it _is _fun to write her), Cid (&#$ it), all other members of AVALANCHE (shame), the Turks (I wish……), Rufus Shinra and his father (not so much), Hojo (bastard), Lucrecia Crescent (still considering whether I'd like her or not…….If the "I'm so sorry's" not kill me before I decide, that is. But other than that…..), Shelke Rui (I'd much rather prefer Shalua), Deepground (they should go…….let's loose a stream of swear words that would rival any of Cid's), the Tsviets (see previous comment)……..Tomberrys…….Chocobos……Mogs…..Would someone care to tell me why I even bother writing disclaimers? And I think I'm done……I fervently hope I'm done. If I've forgotten anything in this utterly useless full of nonsense disclaimer, then please alert me and I will add it to the above list.

Moving on.

A warm welcome back to all of the reviewers from Treading the Edge, and I hope you all enjoy Requiem of the Depths as much as I enjoyed writing it. I received plenty of wonderfully encouraging reviews from you people, and they spurred me to continue writing.

Lastly, a note to end this horrendously long author's note.

I will by no means force anyone to review this story, but it helps my writing if I get feedback, and constructive criticism regarding any flaws and how to better them. One could also write a review on their enjoyment of any humorous or witty scenes (if there happen to be any). It builds up. It really does.

So. I wish you all laughs and cries while reading, and, as always, enjoyment.

Cheers!

Kyyrin

* * *

_**Requiem of the Depths**_

**Chapter One**

"_Fabulous. Absolutely fabulous"._

Vincent Valentine brushed stray cobwebs and dust out of his eyes as he entered an elevator in the run-down, rickety building that called itself Shinra Manor. For Deepground being stationed here, this elevator seemed like it hadn't been used in decades, even though he had seen the soldiers using it. He sighed. Perhaps it was just his phenomenal good luck that got him into these situations.

Just like that bout of pneumonia about two weeks back. But then again…….A small smile crossed his face as he remembered the week and a half he had spent with his two friends, Reeve Tuesti and Shalua Rui. Apart from his illness, and from the injuries he had sustained while battling Azul the Cerulean, a member of the Tsviets, he enjoyed the time spent with the two of them immensely. And it was rare for him to enjoy anything at all as of late. He would give the world to spend time with them again. But in the future, perhaps without being ill and injured………..

Leaning back against the wall of the elevator, Vincent closed his eyes and let his thoughts stray to his current location. He had surmised that the only place he could do any more research on his demon Chaos without needlessly endangering anyone was here, in the Shinra Manor. He might find answers, he might not. But at least he could be certain that no one he cared for could be hurt.

He breathed in the musky, age-old air of the crumbling building. The atmosphere reminded him of his years of service here as a Turk. As _her_ bodyguard. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter. Memories of Lucrecia came flooding back with the speed of an avalanche.

The day they had first met……..

For him, it had been love at first sight……..

* * *

"_Hello? Anyone here?" _

_Twenty-seven year Vincent Valentine inched into the unlocked quarters that supposedly housed his charge, surveying the room before stepping in completely. He found the quarters to be……well, lovely. It was almost heart shaped, the left side being something of a living room, and the other that of an office._

_Moving to the right side, he looked out one of the windows._

_He noted that the person who lived here had a marvelous view of the Manor gardens and the distant Nibelheim. A bit of envy bubbled up inside him, as he thought it a pity that he only a small window in his already uninteresting room._

_Vincent was startled from his thoughts when he heard the door open. He spun around and faced the most attractive women he had ever seen in his life._

_And he had seen a lot of women._

_A mild look of surprise, and then something of shock crossed her face as she walked over to face him. They gazed intently, as if not quite sure what to make each other._

_For Vincent's part, he was beyond surprised that the doctor was a woman. His assignment files had always referred to his charge as the doctor, quite anonymously and general at that. He realized he had never really been sure of the person's gender._

_But it seemed that question had been answered._

_He knew he was staring, so he caught himself, and realized that the woman was now looking at him expectantly._

_Right. Of course, Valentine. She wants to know what the hell you're doing in her room. _

_Pulling himself together, he mustered his most professional Turk poise and posture, looking her in the eyes._

"_Vincent Valentine reporting for duty, ma'am. I have been assigned your protection." At this, the women gasped audibly, and began to murmur things that Vincent could barely understand. _

"_No… …", was all he heard. Cocking an eyebrow, he gave her a skeptical look. "Huh?" But the women gave no indication that she had heard him. In fact, it seemed to Vincent that she was no longer aware of him any longer. _

_He sighed and rolled his eyes a little. Had he done something wrong? "_

_Why would they send his……", the women spoke again. She seemed nervous and troubled over something. But Vincent, though he was skilled at reading others, could not pick out what the problem was._

"_Excuse me?" Vincent settled for a polite phrase, although he was sure his slightly indignant expression didn't do much to sell the manners. _

_Quite suddenly, the woman pulled herself together as well, a dazzling, warm smile beginning to form on her features. Vincent felt heat rise to his cheeks. He swallowed hard. Damn, was she beautiful._

"_I apologize……", her full, audible voice smooth and melodious. " This is the first time I have ever met anyone from the Turks." The smile widened, she clasped her hands behind her back, looking up at him. "Lucrecia Crescent. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Valentine."_

* * *

Far beneath the ruins of Midgar, Cait Sith #4 traversed the slippery walkways of Mako Reactor 0. He had been one of five other Cait' to survive the Deepground siege, and doubted that his master would have time to build him any more brothers. Reeve had given him the job of finding out Deepground's true intentions, so he had snuck one of his creations into the underground labyrinth. After evading dozens of Deepground soldiers (a feat which Cait was quite proud of), he had managed to get all the way to the middle of the reactor without being noticed.

A large, silver container that was emitting terrifying screams was being guided to an unknown destination on a kind of ceiling rail.

"That's the same container I saw in Kalm!", Cait murmured worriedly, following it's route with his eyes.

Hopping nimbly down a flight of stairs, Cait proceeded to trail the strange container.

Scampering wildly after the fast moving object, he eventually reached what he assumed was the middle of the massive reactor.

Cait stopped to watch the horrifying scene that played out before his eyes. The container was being guided towards the middle of the massive pit of mako. The screams from it escalated, and before Cait knew what was happening, the rail released the container over the middle of the pit, and it plummeted down towards the glowing, green depths.

"What!? Good gracious me!", Cait exclaimed, wearing as much a look of surprise and fear as a robotic cat could.

He looked on as the container fell farther, but just before it hit the mako depths, an enormous hand reached out from the pit, and grabbed it, pulling the object and all the screaming people inside down into the green pool.

"Wha….What in the blazes is growing down there?", Cait stuttered, unable to fathom that he had just helplessly stood by and watched as a hoard of innocent people had been swallowed by a giant abomination.

"Usher of souls…..", came an eerie voice from behind him. "My brother…."

Cait spun around, and came face to face with dark clad, winged man, with shadows spawning from his body. The darkness vanished from the mans head, to reveal a face wrapped cloth, only his strange eyes being visible.

"Omega", came the enigmatic reply, as the shadowed creation moved closer to him.

The tiny cat gulped.

"It's Nero the Sable. Oh dear.……"

And before Cait could send any warning to Reeve, the man's shadows surrounded the small creation, and sucked him into their depths.

The last rather human emotion that Cait felt was a tinge of regret that he hadn't been able to say goodbye to his master.

* * *

Amidst the green glow of the mako pit, one could make out a small object floating on the surface of the substance.

If one looked close enough, they would have seen a small mog doll slowly but surely sinking into the blazing mako depths.

* * *

Well, I sincerely hope you all liked that. And that the first chapter lived up to any expectations you guys might have had.And regarding Thank You For Loving Me, I **will** finish it, but I happened to have the first chapter of this finished before the next chapter of that fic. But mark my words, I **will** finish it even if I have to stay up all night. Cheers! 


	2. Hopeless

Hey, hey, hey, guys. Long time no update, I know. But this has got to be the shittiest week I have ever lived through in my entire life. And I'm not joking. I'll spare you all the details (I'm positive you don't want to hear loads about me sitting in a $&#ing train for #&$ing two and a half hours because the stupid hunk of metal ripped off some random powerline and couldn't keep driving. And I'm also positive you don't want to hear about me coming late and hopelessly screwing up my job interview because of it. Oh and you absolutely will **not** want to hear about me twisting my ankle after hiking for some thirty odd kilometeres and having to hop on one foot for two hours at work the next day before going home).

Excuses, excuses, I must say.

Thank you for the reviews, but so as not to waste anymore precious time, I will attempt to answer them individually.

Now on with the long awaited chapter two. And it's completely Reeve/Shalua just because I felt like it.

And it fit into the storyline, of course.

So cheers, and hope your week was **not** as crappy as mine!

Kyyrin

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Reeve Tuesti sat on the roof of the WRO Headquarters, dozing in the waning afternoon sun. It was beginning to become his favorite place since Vincent had left.

He had literally worked his ass off the past two weeks fixing and rebuilding his damaged headquarters, and salvaging what had been left of his treasured Cait Sith's. Only five had survived, and those being random numbers from the ten he had had previously. Number six, number five, number eight, number nine and last but definitely not least, number two.

Number one had been the very first Cait Sith, and also the one that had given his life to save the others at the Temple of the Ancients. Reeve had then called on all his strength and intelligence to build Cait number two. He had included all his hopes and dreams in the tiny cat, and had strived to create a robot not as monotone and uninteresting as the first. He had added more pep and emotion to the next, and had given more technical updates and realistic technology than he had given any creation he had ever invented.

Of course he had made several backups, in case Cait decided to die for the common good of the group again, but number two would always tug at his heartstrings, he supposed.

That one was by far the most human of them all.

He had let its face show sadness when Aeris died, and when he himself had been weeping back in his cold, gray office. He had let it curl up in the laps of Tifa and Yuffie when they were too distressed over the casualty to sleep at night. He had used Cait to lull Vincent into a dreamless slumber after he had been plagued by nightmares for so long. He had spurred it to ride on Red XIII's back and grin, spreading its positive attitude to everyone.

**His** positive attitude.

Yes.

In Cait #2, Reeve had managed to give a little bit of himself to the team. And even after he had been arrested by the Shinra for betrayal, the cat went on without him, using the excellent artificial intelligence that Reeve had implanted in him to move and think on his own.

Yeah, he was proud. And relieved that that Cait hadn't been destroyed. That model was the only one he really referred to as Cait Sith. The others were to him, only numbers. Copies, if you will, of a true masterpiece.

Sighing deeply, Reeve leaned heavily against the cool metal of his headquarters. It had taken toil, and hardships to build the immense complex, and if something were to happen to it, destroying it beyond repair, he would most likely be devastated.

Well, devastated to a point. The headquarters weren't as important to him as she was. If something were to happen to **her**, then he would be truly devastated.

Shalua. Planet, he loved her. Possibly more than life itself. But in the past two weeks, they had seen less of each other. He had had so much to do that he had barely slept, where as she was constantly in her lab, spending nearly every waking moment of the day with her sister, Shelke, when she wasn't helping to rebuild as well.

Shifting his position a little, his eyes drooped again. This little nap was about all he had gotten in sleep for nearly four days. And although Shalua had told him more that once not to overwork himself, he just couldn't help it. There was so much to do. And he didn't see Shalua resting either. Reeve made a mental note to use her own words against her. If he saw her this week. If he saw her at all in the next month.

Pulling his knees up to his chest, he laid his head down onto them, and bit his lip. He was lonely. Shalua had become such an important part of his life, that he missed her terribly when she wasn't around, even though she lived in the same building as him. All his Cait Sith's had helped ease that loneliness, as had all the work he'd been doing, but only to a point. Nothing could replace the time he spent with Shalua.

Reeve took a deep breath, and let it out again. He was nodding off and he knew it. But sleep was a welcoming thought, as he hadn't been getting enough of it lately as it was.

So he fell asleep curled up on the roof, his last sarcastic thought being a fervent hope that he would at least see his girlfriend again before the year was over.

* * *

"Sam? Have **you** seen Reeve?" 

The bright voice of Shalua Rui echoed through the med ward to the medic she considered a good friend.

The doctor turned and gave her a small smile.

"No, I haven't, Shalua. Perhaps he's gone to catch up on some sleep? That might not be a bad idea for you either……."

Shalua gave the medic a grin. "Yeah, like I didn't think of that already, Samuel. But he's not in his room. He's not in mine either. Or his office. Or the command center. I mean where else could you go if you wanted a nice, undisturbed…….nap", she trailed off, and an expression of realization crossed her face.

The medic gave her a warm smile.

"Well, go find him then. It's about time you two spent some time together. If one didn't know the pair of you any better, they would think that you and Reeve had gotten in a fight and haven't been speaking with each other for two weeks straight!", the doctor cocked an eyebrow at Shalua.

She gaped. Was that really what it had looked like? Like they were angry at each other? Gulping, she gave Sam a shaky grin and rushed off to find her boyfriend.

Shalua was beginning to realize she had some things to set straight.

* * *

Reeve was swaying between wakefulness and drowsiness when he felt someone's hands wrap around his head and cover his eyes. 

"Rise and shine, Reeve. I'm sure the roof's pretty, but you're freezing! How long have you been up here?"

Shalua? What the was she doing here? Reeve quickly blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and turned around abruptly. To his dismay, he found he couldn't see a thing.

Shalua's beautiful laugh carried through the air.

"You must only be half awake, Reeve. I've still got your eyes covered", she giggled again and pulled her hands away from his face. He blinked again, and his vision cleared to reveal a widely smiling Shalua. His Shalua. He had missed her.

"H-Hey", he managed weakly, running a hand through his hair. "I…….I didn't think I'd see you so soon……"

_"Well that sounded stupid, Tuesti"._ He berated himself for not thinking before babbling some random crap. _"Now she probably thinks I've gone insane……" _

But if Shalua thought that, she didn't show it at all. Instead, she settled herself down beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Reeve, it's been way too long. Sam said people are thinking that we've argued or something. They haven't seen us together for two weeks. Two weeks, Reeve. I really, really missed you."

She cuddled up to him and hugged him tighter. Reeve looked down at his girlfriend, relieved that he hadn't been the only lonely one. He returned her hug genuinely and kissed the top of her head.

"You think **you **missed **me**? Shalua, words can't describe----"

"Oh quit it with the sappy crap, Reeve. Just admit you were lonely and leave it. I'm here now so you don't have to get all sentimental."

Reeve stared at her bug-eyed. He wasn't a sentimental idiot……..An annoyed frown crossed his face.

"Hey……."

Shalua giggled, but the smile faded from her face as she let out a deep, sad sigh.

"Now what's wrong?", Reeve inquired, resting his head on hers. Everything was all right, so what reason did she have to be depressed? Because that was certainly what it sounded like.

"It's just…..it's just Shelke", Shalua murmured softly, swallowing hard. "I……I've failed her in every way possible. I mean, it's totally understandable that she hates me. I…..I don't know what to do to make it up to her……."

Reeve mentally hit himself for not realizing. Of course she would be worried about her sister. She'd probably needed a shoulder to cry on. No wonder she had come to him. Shalua was as absorbed with her sibling as Reeve was with his work. And somehow, Reeve couldn't help but feel a tad of jealousy at the fact that Shalua was beginning to become more devoted to her sister than to him. He tried to dismiss it, telling himself that those were ramblings of a completely infatuated man, but the envy wouldn't subside. So he pushed the feelings down into the depths of his mind and tried to console her as best he could.

"W-Well, take it as it comes, Shalua. I'm sure Shelke will come to understand that you love her……more than anything else and that you've fighting to find her for years. We'll just have to get passed the initial reaction she might have after finding out where she's landed, but other than that………it will be fine. And I'm sure she doesn't hate you", he continued automatically. Reeve feared that once he had spoken all the words of comfort he could muster, she would just leave him again to go and keep vigil over her beloved sister. And somewhere inside, it hurt him.

"You will find all the time in the world to make it up to her Shalua, I'm sure. Just give her time and she'll------"

He broke off as Shalua right herself in his arms, looking at him rather indignantly.

"Reeve, what the hell is **wrong** with you?"

He was completely caught off guard by that question. What did she mean 'what was wrong with him'? He had just been trying to help her………

"No, don't you give me that look. I mean, here you are, sitting here like some shrink trying to make me feel better and not sounding convincing at all! What you just said sounded like some disheartened freak that's jealous over his girlfriend's time spent somewhere else, and……..wait. That's not what it is, Reeve. Is it? Please tell me you are **not** jealous of Shelke."

Reeve avoided Shalua's now disbelieving expression, and sunk into his work costume shamefully.

Great Shiva's shit. How had she picked that out of simple speech of comfort?

"Reeve", came the warning voice. "I'm waiting. Are you jealous?"

"Yes", came the pitiful squeak from unmoving lump that called itself Reeve Tuesti.

There. He'd admitted it. Of course he hadn't meant to, but he couldn't lie to her either, could he? It was either facing her wrath one way, or try avoiding it and then feeling it ten times worse the other. He cursed himself for experiencing such petty, stupid feelings. Why couldn't he have the gift to remain emotionless during times of need like Vincent did?

This time, Shalua's wrath was physical. And painful.

Reeve barely registered the resounded slap of Shalua's hand on his face. He winced noticeably, his face burning with shame.

"I-I'm so sorry, Shalua. I couldn't help it……I haven't seen you for so long that I though you would stay a bit-------"

Another slap followed the first, and on the same cheek as his luck had it. He stared at the ground, not knowing what to say. This was all his fault. Now he would probably lose her over something as petty as some stupid jealous feelings. Damn him and his devotional character.

"Reeve……"

He jumped at her voice, and tried to turn away from her, hoping she would just leave him to his own misery. But spoke again, and he noticed her voice had become soft and gentle.

"Oh Reeve…….please look at me. I had to slap that out of you. Arguing wouldn't have worked. Did you really think I would come up here just to load off my bad mood on you? How could you possibly be jealous of Shelke? Shelke, of all people! I mean, she may be my little sister, but it will take ages for her to learn to accept and love me again. We'll have to work hard to make that happen. But you……..", Shalua slowly reached over and cupped his face in both of her hands. He tried to move away from her touch, but she persisted, and turned his face to hers. Reeve still kept his eyes averted, and it was only then that Shalua realized how much he must have missed their togetherness. He wore a look of heart-wrenching sadness that rivaled any of the looks she had seen Vincent wear.

She suddenly felt absolutely horrible about slapping him, but at the moment it had been the only way she had to get him to snap out of his self –induced misery. Sometimes, passionate kisses and kind words wouldn't get the job done.

"Reeve, **look** at me", she insisted, trying to meet his eyes. "Alright. Fair enough. I shouldn't have slapped you, and I'm sorry, but if I hadn't, you wouldn't have stopped feeling jealous for a long time. Am I right?"

There was a long silence, throughout which Reeve still refused to meet the eyes of the women he adored. He knew she was right. She was mostly right, but that wake up call had…..well, it had…..hurt. But Reeve didn't hold grudges long. The one with Vincent being an exception. And even then, it had only lasted a few hours……….

"That……hurt…..", he managed after endlessly long minutes of silence, tipping his head a bit to look up at her. "Can you……maybe re-think your….'wake-up call' next time?"

He gave a weak grin, and a weight lifted off his shoulders as he visibly noticed the relief that spread across he features. Sheesh. Women and their hormones sometimes. She had probably just been overwhelmed.

"I…..I'm not jealous anymore. And I don't think I ever will be again if you decide to 'wake me up' like that every time. I'm sorry, Shalua. I……I love you."

Reeve knew full well that that was probably the cheesiest thing that had ever crossed his lips, but at the moment, he didn't care.

"Reeve, you're a crazy, intelligent bastard", Shalua stated, smirking at him as she lifted his face to hers. "And……..", she paused for effect, "you're hopeless".

"'Scuse me?", Reeve stuttered, looking into her one, beautiful eye.

"I said, you're hopeless. A real, hopeless romantic", Shalua laughed, and moved to kiss him. But Reeve moved a hand between him, and placed it on her lips. She stopped and raised an eyebrow. Was he still hurting? She gulped and glanced at his cheek that was now beginning to swell a little. Biting her lip again, she swallowed. Maybe she **had** hit him too hard.

"W-Wait, wait", came Reeve's confused voice, forcing her to focus on his words.

"I'm a…..hopeless romantic **and **a crazy, intelligent bastard?", a cocky smile began spread across his features. "Planet, Shalua, make up you're mind. I mean, I can't be both, can I?"

"Oh, forget it. Do you really think I give a shit which one it is?", Shalua muttered, amused.

"Nope. Didn't think so", came Reeve's equally amused reply as he removed his hand from her lips.

And without hesitating, both of them moved into a passionate, loving kiss.

* * *

Chapter three should be up whenever I can get back to the internet cafe. Our house computer has finally snapped after being forced to run Windows 98 and dial-up internet in the hot attic for several years. Pity that. Cheers! 


	3. Findings

Yo...heh, that's a new one. And once again, I end up apologizing for the long, long wait. But shitty week has basically turned into a very shitty month, and I'm completely at the end of my rope, if not a bit depressed as well. But, positive attitude and all...I guess (shrugs). So anyways...

Here. Long awaited chapter three, and the last chapter of Thank You For Loving Me will be up as soon as I get the time to write it. I really hate saying this, but it looks like there's going to be a bit more time left between story updates now, cause my life is just that stressful. Hope you guys understand. And I hope it doesn't contribute negatively to the story. But yeah, on with the positive.

Thank you, reviewers, for the wonderful reviews, as always. And...

I've confessed before that I'm not a Yuffie lover, but as I began to write this chapter, I realized that I was going to be **forced** to write her, so I did it to the best of my abilities. I kinda...(laughs)...I kinda wrote it so one might think it's a Yuffintine, but really, it's not. Not at all. I'm still pushiing Vincent/Lucrecia, and Yuffie/...no one, I guess.

So enjoy, please **please** tell me what you think and

Cheers!

Kyyrin

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Vincent pried open the age old door that led to the basement of the Shinra Manor. Before he stepped inside, he mentally prepared himself for exactly **what** he would be seeing. For what he might find. For the memories that had already threatened to overwhelm him on his journey here.

Pushing the door inwards, he stepped inside and scanned the ruined laboratory. Much of it still looked the same as it had three years ago when he had last seen it. Vincent had made point of not returning here for fear that the horrible memories might eat him alive. Sephiroth had damaged it beyond repair on the day he had found himself to be spawn of Jenova. Lucrecia's son. Vincent shut his eyes tightly. He hadn't even been able to meet his true mother.

That could all have been prevented if he had just convinced Lucrecia to………

Vincent was startled out of his thoughts when a glowing, crystal globe rolled towards him, stopping at his feet. Arching an eyebrow, he bent down and picked it up. Colors swirled inside, and it suddenly began to glow a dazzling white. He shielded his eyes from the bright light.

When the glowing subsided, he gazed around, frowning at the fact that nothing had change. There was nothing there……..but there was.

"Vincent, right?"

Vincent whipped around. He knew that voice. Very well.

In front of the door through which he had entered the room, stood Lucrecia. Vincent mind reeled. No. It couldn't be. She was dead.

"L-Lucrecia?"

"Have you come to check up on me?", her soft voice penetrated the eerie silence in the empty manor. She began to walk forward, towards him.

Vincent tensed. Was she real? There was only one way to find out.

He opened his arms as she came closer; ready to envelope her in a protective embrace if she was really there. A part of him hoped she was. He'd give anything to hold her. Tell her everything would be fine.

But to his dismay, she walked into him, and through him, across the room to one of the desks on the other side. Vincent let his arms drop in defeat, and shut his eyes fleetingly once more. But he couldn't ignore her presence now. What the hologram image of her had to say was obviously important.

So gathering up the pieces of his once more shattered heart, he turned to face her, and she faced him as well.

"Omega. His awakening is upon us."

Once more, a bright, white light filled Vincent's vision, and his sight was transported to cave they both knew so well.

"Soul wrought of terra corrupt, quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon forth an ultimate fate. Behold mighty Chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens", continued Lucrecia's melodic voice. She stood next to the crystals she was now entombed in.

"I came across this passage while studying the scriptures of the Ancients…..The Chronicles of Yore. Omega. The end."

She turned to look at the crystals, reaching a hand out towards them. A ball of light began to grow in her palm.

"Just as all other sentient beings, he too, is born of the Lifestream. However, his only purpose is to cleanse the planet of all things living and lead their immortal souls through the abyssal aether to a new beginning far, far beyond the neverending sea of stars."

The round, glowing light in her hand disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Just as life circulates through our planet, so too, does our planet through the universe. Or at least in theory.

They were know traversing the universe. Endless stars and galaxies spread out before them.

"However, what I can be certain of is, if Omega awakens, then all life as we know it will end. And when Omega has embarked on his journey to the cosmos, our planet will wither and die.

The bright light once again spread and faded, revealing them both to be back in the dank basement of the manor. Lucrecia's hologram stood, ever flickering, in front of Vincent.

"I will leave a copy of my records here for you, Vincent. Though I cannot imagine what help they might be, if any at all", her voice was now tinged with indescribable sadness.

"Just remember...", she continued, gaze dropping to the ground.

"I am so sorry".

And with that, her image disappeared, as did the round globe that Vincent clutched in his hand. He let the dusty remains of it fall to the floor, still staring at the spot where Lucrecia had once been.

His eyes burned, so he shut them a third time.

"Lucrecia…..", he whispered softly. It had pained him to see her, but not be able to touch her. To hold her. But it was pointless to dwell on it now. He had a job to do.

His eyes settled on a disk lying on a desk nearby.

_"I will leave a copy of my records here for you, Vincent……"_

Walking over, he slowly picked up the small item and hid it in the depths of his cloak.

If Lucrecia had left him information, he would use it find out the truth.

* * *

A white-cloaked figure, large shuriken in hand, made their way to the entrance of the Shinra Manor. 

The shrouded person hopped nimbly over the stones and rubble that stood in front of them, hoping to find something of worth that would be useful, and would contribute to the common good of the Planet.

She had promised them after all.

Promised them not only to find information, but also to look after a friend.

* * *

Vincent rubbed his chest absently as he walked through the modern laboratories of the large building. It had been troubling him since he had gotten here, and the pain had escalated throughout the day. He hadn't overexerted himself by any means, in fact he had viewed the trek through the manor as rather uninteresting at points, except for when he found the odd disk of Lucrecia's records. It lifted his spirits a little to know that once he found out the contents of the disk, he might have proof of Lucrecia's innocence. 

**If **she was innocent.

He turned left into a side door, and made to look around the room.

Suddenly, the dull pain in his chest intensified immensely. So in agony was Vincent, that he dropped to one knee, and clawed at his chest in an attempt to relieve the pain. His vision swam and tipped dizzily before his eyes.

He found himself inside a healing tube again, looking into the lovely face of Lucrecia.

His Lucrecia.

Vincent let out a soft groan, and with that, the memory faded once again and he was back in the manor on his knee.

"This pain", he murmured softly. The agony in his chest had subsided minimally, but it was strong enough to remind Vincent that Chaos still resided inside of him.

"Well, well. We meet again".

Vincent's head snapped up abruptly. He knew **that** voice as well.

Rosso the Crimson. But hadn't he disposed of her in Edge? This really wasn't one of his better days. Weeks. Months. Years……..Lifetimes.

"This is perfect. I so wanted to see you, my love".

The familiar red haired, sparsely clad Tsviet strolled towards him, a smile of mock seduction on her ruby lips. Vincent's expression of pain morphed into a disgusted snarl. What was **she** doing here? Though he had to admit, he **did** want to conduct a more in depth exploration of Deepground. There were some things he needed to know.

"Deepground. What are they attempting to do with Omega?", he inquired calmly, pushing himself to stand despite the severe ache that now somewhat spread throughout his body.

"I don't know", came the drawling reply. The Tsviet absently twirled a string of red her on her finger. "And to be honest, I don't care".

Vincent expertly managed to hide his utter disbelief at the comment.

"What?"

"But this is what Weiss desires", continued the Tsviet. "Hail Weiss. And what Weiss orders, we do. It is very simple."

She walked around in front of him, flexing her pale hands and smiling eerily as if reminiscing some strange memory.

"If he desires the awakening of Omega, then that is what all of Deepground desires.  
We could care less what happens to the planet. But all this matters little to me. It is not every day you are granted the chance to cleanse the world of all life".

The eerie smile had now turned to one of morbid glee.

" Just the thought sends a chill of excitement through my body. The Deepground soldiers were born and bred to kill. We were chained to a destiny of servitude. But then three years ago, we were freed from our chains…….though waiting for us was darkness lit only by the faint glow of mako. And what do you think we did when we gained our freedom?"

Rosso let out a hollow laugh, now devoid of any kind of happiness at all.

"We killed. That is how we were raised. That is all we knew. And so I bathed in the blood of a thousand soldiers. And I enjoyed it. I reveled in it. And when I finally stepped out of the abyss, I craved for more. You understand, right?"

It took Vincent a few short seconds to realize that the question had been directed at him. His eyes widened marginally. Why would she think he enjoyed **killing** people? Is that really what it looked like when he transformed to Chaos? That he found amusement in murdering innocents?

His disgusted snarl deepened, and he drew Cerberus, pointing it at her head. He had **never** enjoyed killing another human being. Other than Hojo, that is, and for him, Hojo didn't even classify as a human anymore.

"I don't think so."

Now it was her turn to look at him in surprise, though Vincent guessed it to be more mock disbelief than anything else.

"How can you say that, darling? We're one and the same."

That comment set Vincent off. He made to shoot at the Tsviet's smirking figure, but she sped away. Growling softly, he pushed his hurting body to trail her. Tsviets, and Deepground, were some other things that didn't count as human in his book.

He turned the next corner, and came face to face with not Rosso, but a large, mechanical spider-like creature that was definitely not on his side.

The spider attempted to hit him with missiles, but he dodged them easily, focusing now on the ugly creation rather than on catching up to Rosso, not realizing that that had been the Tsviets intention all along.

Now, tailing the creature instead of the Tsviet, he ran until he reached the entrance hall of the manor. Screeching to a halt in the center of the room, he searched for the monstrosity.

_"Where the hell is it? It was just here------" _

The sound of shots from above caught his attention. Vincent on barely managed to jump away as the mechanical spider on the stairs fired at him once more. Cursing himself for not being more aware of his surroundings, he fought the creature with all he had.

Powering up his materia and using it when the thing turned to face him. Leaping out of the way when the spider sent a massive laser beam in his direction. Rolling to the side when it attempted to smash him up against the walls. At one point, the robotic arachnid climbed to the ceiling, seemingly wanting to recover some of its strength.

But this was not to be.

Vincent shot at the creature until his finger ached, and until the mass of electronics dropped to the floor in a heap. Taking advantage of his enemy's momentary weakness, he gathered together his energy reserves and transformed into the Galian Beast.

Rage and hatred ran through Vincent's transformed body, rushing to his head. Pushing him to strike the enemy and deliver the death blow.

And that he did.

The beast roared and slashed at the spider until it was nearly unrecognizable. Stepping back before the machine exploded, Vincent slowly change back to his normal self. His breath came out in wheezy gasps as he stood, staring at the smoldering ashes of what had once been his enemy, and willing himself to relax after the change from man to beast.

He did not notice the silent figure coming from the side. He did not notice the clawed hand reaching out towards him. He did not notice the blur of red in front of him until it was too late.

Vincent choked as a hand slammed into his chest, and penetrated the flesh, sinking itself into his body. He looked down fleetingly, to see Rosso the Crimson crouched in front of him, hand buried deep into the middle of his chest.

"I'm sorry. Were you not expecting that?", came her sadistically amused voice, that now sounded airy and distant to Vincent's ears. He could barely breath. He could barely see. He had no strength left.

He faintly registered the Tsviet pulling her hand out again, and with it, a large, glowing orb that strangely reminded him of materia. She held it in her hand triumphantly, and stood; now seemingly towering over him.

Vincent collapsed to the ground, still in a crouch at first, but as his remaining energy failed him, he felt himself collide with the dirty floor.

He lay there, and before long, felt painful spasms wrack his still illness weakened body. Yes, he had had time to recover from the pneumonia, but his immune system would take a while to get back in shape. And this wasn't helping.

Hot. Cold. Hot again.

Vincent's half opened eyes saw his arms changing from red to normal, and back. He felt Chaos' presence spring from the recesses of his mind and take over him. He felt his body change, but suddenly, Chaos retreated to quickly that Vincent didn't even know if the demon had actually been there or not. Panicking, he attempting to call Chaos back. If the demon did not take over his body completely, then his wounds would not heal.

But Chaos didn't come back. And Vincent was left lying on the floor of the Shinra Manor, wondering what he was doing wrong.

* * *

The hooded figure now watched a heated battled between a monstrous machine, and a crimson cloaked man. 

Him.

She had been sent to make sure he came to no harm. She doubted the people who had given her this job cared much if she brought back any information, but rather, she had noticed that they had desperately wanted her to watch out for this man.

Vincent Valentine.

It had been too long.

* * *

Vincent was in agony. Every fiber in his broken body roared in pain. Hellish pain. He had given up trying to control Chaos, and with it, all the other demons as well. With Chaos being in such turmoil, the other beasts inside him had become antsy and nervous. Now they were angry and fierce, ripping at the insides of his mind, craving to be released. 

"So, you cannot control the beast without this", came a far away voice. But Vincent was too endorsed in his pain and confusion to be even the least bit coherent.

"Well, there will be no need for it when I'm done with you".

He heard that, loud and clear, as if the agony he was in had stopped for a few moments. But then it came rushing back. And Vincent mentally prepared himself for death. If he could not control his demons in the state he was in, then he didn't have a chance.

Closing his eyes, he waited for the final blow that might just send him to the Lifestream.

To be with Aeris, his mother, his father………

With Lucrecia.

* * *

Rosso smirked down at the heavily wounded man that lay sprawled out in front of her. Pity. He might have been such a worthy opponent had she not caught him by surprise like that. It had been cowardly, she had to admit, but she had no intention of being swatted away like a fly by that Chaos as she had been in Edge. That had been humiliating. 

She let out a low snarl. No one **dared** to humiliate Rosso the Crimson. Not after all she had been through to become what she was now. A cruel, cold hearted, murderous monster. Yes. She adored that title. It so fit to her.

And Valentine? Valentine had attempted to defeat her with Chaos. She had suffered because of it. That demon was strong, as was its host. But without Chaos, Vincent Valentine the man was nothing. He was weak. And he would pay dearly for trying to kill her.

And with that thought in her twisted mind, she crouched with a flourish, lifting her hand to deliver the fatal blow.

* * *

Shrouded eyes widened as a strange, ruby haired woman impaled the cloaked man with her hand. The arm was ripped out moments later to reveal a glowing, circular object. But that did not interest her. What did was that her appointed charge was in danger. Mortally wounded. She swore for not having acted sooner. She had seen the women sneak up behind the gunman, and berated herself for not calling out to him while she had had the chance. 

Now she supposed she would have to rescue him. Her employer(s) would be devastated if she didn't. In fact, she herself would be devastated if she didn't.

It was time for her act.

* * *

Rosso raised her hand, intent on bringing it down on Vincent's head with enough force that it would maim him, and not kill him. She had planned more wonderful torture methods for him. 

But before her hand reached him at all, a flash of white above caught her eye. She turned, and managed to leap out of the way before a giant shuriken hit her square in the face. The offending weapon embedded itself on the ground in front of her, and before she could react, began to give off a bright, white light. So piercing was the glow, that Rosso was forced to shield her eyes with her arms.

Some time later, she removed her arms, and was greeted by a rather frustrating sight.

The cloaked figure was gone, as was Valentine.

"Damn it…..", she spat under her breath, anger rising with every second. Then, she could not control it any longer.

"Wutai flea", she screamed, enraged at the fact that the intruder had robbed her of her enjoyment. She didn't care if anyone heard her. All that mattered was letting out her rage at the fact that her plan to kill Valentine had once again been botched.

Whipping around, she raced out of the empty manor, in into the cold night outside. Her eyes surveyed the surrounding area, searching for any sign of the two beings that had escaped her.

Finding nothing, she let her anger get the better of her once again.

Letting out a roar of frustration, she raised her arm, and hit the ground with such force that the noise echoed throughout the entire Nibelheim area. When the dust cleared, a giant hole was to be seen, along with a livid looking Rosso in front of it.

"If you manage to survive that wound, I'll make sure you don't survive the next one".

The statement was venomous and harsh. She meant it. But the hate fueled anger was short lived, and Rosso relaxed marginally at the next thought. Lifting her hand, she brought the glowing orb she had ripped out of Vincent to eyelevel. It radiated a beautiful light, and looked as if it were a star that had been plucked out of the radiant galaxies of the universe.

"But no matter", Rosso spoke calmly now, with an air of indifference regarding her earlier actions. She no longer cared that Valentine had escaped her. All that mattered now was her mission. Her allegiance to Weiss. The smile on her lips grew.

"The end is upon us".

* * *

A short while away, in a forest clearing, two figures were visible. One crouched on the ground, and the other was sprawled lifeless in a quickly collecting pool of crimson. 

The crouched figure desperately tried to stop the flow of blood from the wounded man's chest, hoping against hope that he would survive.

She resorted to wrapping his thick, red cloak around his abdomen, in an attempt to bandage the wound. She had nothing on her, and even the mastered Restore and Cure materias she stored in her cape had been powerless against this injury. It would not let itself be healed. She was helpless.

Her heart sank as the red substance soaked through the cloak, and stained her hands. There was nothing she could do for him anymore, but pray for a miracle.

Tears began to form in the shadowed eyes, threatening to spill out. She swallowed the lump of sadness and guilt that had formed in her throat. She hadn't been able to look after him, as she had promised, but she wouldn't cry. No. That would mean showing weakness. And she had to be strong for him, seeing as he couldn't do it himself.

Wiping her hand on one of the dry parts of his cloak, she gently touched his face. He was so pale. Becoming paler by the moment. Looking down at the blood-covered ground, a single tear managed to slip down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, but that didn't change the fact that he was bleeding to death and she was powerless to stop it.

Gently gathering his head into her arms, she placed it on her lap. Something she would never have been able to do had he been awake and healthy. More tears came, but she let them fall. She could be strong and cry at the same time, couldn't she?

She felt so guilty that she hadn't seen him in years, and now, she was holding him as he took his last breaths. But still, a sliver of hope remained. Perhaps someone might come and help them…….perhaps the driver of her transport truck would come and find them here. And bring them back to……….

Looking down into Vincent's pain filled face, she whispered something that only the two of them could hear.

_"Please, Vince…….don't let me see you die like this"._

* * *

And I hate Rosso almost as much as Azul...and Hojo...Cheers! 


	4. One Last Dance

(Signs onto her account and posts chapter, completely ashamed of herself)

Yeah………What can I say? I made you guys wait what……two weeks for this? I'm really sorry, but I do have plausible reasons for it. Really……..The last three weeks have been hell for me. I have, among other things, had my dad come to visit, gone to visit my relatives, moved out of my former living quarters for crazy reasons that I will not burden you all with, and lastly, have had pure stress over a long period of time.

It's not that I didn't want to write, in fact I assure you all it was exactly the opposite. I really did, but I just couldn't find the time to sit at my laptop and type all my ideas out. Almost every second of the say was filled with stress. Damn, I hate that word.

But forget all that. Think positive! (That's so **hard** sometimes, isn't it?) At least I got the chapter up, so I hope you enjoy it. The next one should be up sooner, though it depends on when I will find the time to finish it.

So bear with me, and cheers!

Kyyrin

**Note:** The last chapter of Thank You For Loving Me might take a while due to lack of efficient computer with internet that does not have a shit load of errors and viruses. I tried to load it on today, but the computer just wouldn't let me, so you guy's will have to wait a while longer. Sorry bout that.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"I'm worried………very. She should have contacted us by now".

Reeve paced back and forth in his room, PHS to his ear, nervously wringing his hands behind his back.

"Yes, Captain. I of all people know we can trust her, but you should send word to the Shadowfox to track her anyways. To make sure….nothing's happened. Better to be safe than sorry, after all. Alright…….good. Thank you".

Flipping the cover of the phone shut, Reeve threw it onto his couch and resumed his nervous pacing. So much stress. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it, but with time, it began to weigh down on him. He distantly thought he might be in need of a vacation, but with the situation the Planet and its inhabitants were in now, there was no way her could afford one. Especially with Deepground on a rampage.

But still…..what he wouldn't give to be lying on the beach of Costa de Sol at the moment…….I was tempting……

"Reeve? Oh, what the hell? I thought I told you to go sleep, not to pace around like some deranged Chocobo! Really……"

Though the voice was familiar, Reeve, who had been completely consumed by deep thought, jumped at the unexpected interruption and tripped over the arm of the sofa, falling onto it with a thump.

Sitting up quickly, there was a moment of silence before a melodious laugh began to echo throughout his room. Reeve sighed, a soft smile spreading across his face. Shalua really had to stop doing that……..

"Reeve……do I scare you that much? Maybe next time I should knock first….", Shalua moved over to him and began to rub his chest in soothing motions.

"But I did tell you to get some rest. You don't have to worry about her, you know. She's a smart kid. She'll be fine……trust me".

Reeve turned his head to look up at her. Of course he trusted Shalua. She meant everything to him. Absolutely everything.

"I-I trust you, Shalua. I really do, but I------"

"Well, Tuesti, if you trust me then you'll obey me when tell you to get of the couch".

Reeve raised an eyebrow. What now?

"What? Why….?"

"Just do it, Reeve."

"But, **why**?"

"Well, alright. Don't then. But I'm not paying for your new PHS."

Reeve gaped and stared at her. A new PH--------Oh shit…….He leaped up off the couch, and found, to his dismay, that his phone had been completely squashed by his earlier fall. Luckily however, the pillows had cushioned most of the force, so that the damage was minimal. Shalua had a good eye. A very good eye.

He gave the phone a betrayed look, and stuffed the offending object into his pocket. He'd need to get that fixed sometime, but at the moment, he had more important matters to attend to. Work didn't wait. Turning, he found himself being embraced rather quickly by Shalua.

"Please, Reeve. Don't leave yet….", came the faint murmur into the material of his outfit. "Can't we at least spend a bit more time together before we go our separate ways again? I mean, we **never** see each other often anymore. Can you at least…..do **me **that favor?"

Reeve stared down at the woman he held in his arms. He knew she missed their togetherness, as did he……..so why not?

"Well, alright", Reeve stuttered awkwardly. It had been sometime since they had really spent an evening together, and he had to admit he wasn't quite sure how he should proceed. Surveying his room, he searched desperately for at least **one** romantic thing he could start with. Not finding anything, he gave a sigh of defeat. He may be a hopeless romantic, but when it came to conjuring up a date out of thin air, he was at a loss.

"Reeve?"

She lifted her head to look at him. Resting his forehead on hers she softly whispered to him.

"Do you like dancing?"

Reeve immediately tensed up and blushed furiously at the inquiry. Did he like dancing? Well, he supposed he would like it. If he knew at all how to dance. But how was he supposed to explain that to Shalua? A Shinra executive that couldn't dance? That was just embarrassing.

Shalua shot him a perplexed look. He averted his eyes, desperately thinking of a way to get out of the situation.

"Reeve", came Shalua's gentle voice, as she laid a hand on his cheek to turn his face back to face her. "Why don't you just admit that you can't dance? I won't murder you because of it! You should know me well enough to know that. Although I will ask how you managed to survive any of the parties at the Shinra not knowing how. Didn't anyone ever teach you?"

Reeve gulped. Of course he'd been invited to come to dance sessions, but he had been more interested in building……robots and working than learning how to waltz. At every celebration, or gathering that the Shinra held, he had just waited out the dinner part of it, and had then quietly slipped away when the dancing had begun. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it was just……..he hadn't really had enough self-confidence to learn. Before Shalua, he had never had a girlfriend, and had always wondered who the hell in their right mind would want to date a geek like him. But now, looking at Shalua, he realized there were people on the Planet that actually liked geeks, and he began to fervently wish he had taken some of those dance lessons.

* * *

The sounds of heart wrenching sobs echoed through the forest clearing on the outskirts of Nibelheim. Massive mountains loomed in the distance, illuminated only by the faint moonlight.

She had wrapped her cloak around both of them, and had now given up trying to hold back her tears. His breathing had become shallow, faint and labored. She knew that he wouldn't last long. And even if help came, they would be powerless to heal his injury. He had already lost so much blood that any average human being would be long dead, had they been in his situation.

So gripping his human hand tightly in hers, she waited for the Lifestream to take him.

Moments later, a strange light emitting from his body caught her attention. She looked up slowly, and found him to be engulfed in a red glow, that eventually concentrated around his wounded chest. The light brightened, and she found herself covering her eyes so as not to be blinded by the intense rays.

Once the glow faded completely, she dared to peek through her fingers, gaping at the sight that now met her eyes.

His horrible injury had been completely healed up. No sign of a wound, even a scar was evident on his now deeply slumbering form. His breathing had evened out considerably, and his pulse had gone back to normal.

Tears filled her eyes once more, but these were ones of relief and happiness. So perhaps prayer did bring about miracles after all. She had pleaded with all her deceased loved ones, with the Planet that he would not die. He had experienced too much sorrow and suffering in his life to have died like this. He deserved…….a peaceful death. One that was pain and anguish free.

Her ears picked up another sounded nearby. It drew closer, and she recognized it as the rumbling of an engine. They had found her.

Gently placing her friends head on the soft, mossy ground, she moved in the direction of the sound, intent on alerting the vehicle of their presence.

* * *

"So what music do you listen to, Reeve?"

The question came as a complete surprise. What music **did** he listen to? It had been ages since he had thrown on a CD, let alone turned on the radio. So he opted for the easiest answer.

"Well, pretty much anything, actually. I'm not……picky."

"Alright then", Reeve's eyes followed Shalua to his stereo system, that was sure to have about five layers of dust on it, seeing as it hadn't been used for years. Well, he was going to have to put up with this now. He'd explained his plight to Shalua, who had in turn told him that she would teach him how to dance. Great Bahamut. How embarrassing was that? A man's girlfriend teaching her by some years older boyfriend how to dance?

Sounds from the stereo brought his attention away from his inner conversation. The music was fast and peppy. Reeve sighed, he had hoped she would teach him something easy first.

Turning, Shalua glanced at Reeve. A grin spread across her features at the expression of discomfort that was written all over his face. He was clearly making too big a deal out of all this. It was only going to be a simple dance lesson………

Walking over to him, she stood in front of the man, and stated, "C'mon, Reeve. This isn't going to be as hard as you think. Just try……please."

Reeve relented. After all, trying wouldn't hurt.

And try they did.

Shalua attempted to teach Reeve everything from the disco fox, to the basics of the waltz, to the tango, and back again. And he tried. He really tried to keep up with it all, to at least be able to be good at one of them, but every time, he failed miserably.

An hour and a half later, the both of them stood there exhausted, and Reeve was at his wit's end. He just couldn't dance, and he was afraid he'd annoyed Shalua to kingdom come. But he was wrong. Well, about the last half, that is.

"Oh Reeve", Shalua giggled, eyes twinkling with laughter as she wrapped him in a hug. "You're hopeless. But don't worry about it. It'll come eventually….."

Reeve sighed. Yet another thing he was "hopeless" at. He seemed to be pretty hopeless at just about everything at the moment.

"I really hope you didn't take that personally, Reeve", gave Shalua's voice, a mock stern tone hung onto it. "I really hope you don't take any of my teasing personally. It's just for fun, but if you don't like it, I'll stop."

She saw him relax visibly, and move into her embrace. It seemed he had needed to know that he didn't have to take everything so personally as well. Shalua began to think of ways to somehow make him feel better about himself. Then it hit her. She didn't have to teach him how to ballroom dance……..

Releasing him from her embrace, she moved back to the stereo and changed the current song to a slow, powerful love song. One that held great meaning and depth for her. She knew it must be the most clichéd thing she'd ever picked to dance to, but at the moment, she felt like Reeve needed this.

So walking back to him, Shalua began to instruct him on how to slow dance without them stepping on one another's feet.

"Follow my lead, Reeve. And then you can try…."

* * *

The white-cloaked figure assisted the men that had been on board the high tech truck in moving the sleeping man into the vehicle. They laid him on one of the metal benches, and she used a blanket to make a pillow for his head. Turning back to the men, she spoke.

"So. Where are we headed, boys?"

The two men snapped to attention as soon as she spoke.

"Ma'am! The Commissioner said for you to contact him as soon as you found Mr. Valentine, ma'am!"

The cloaked figure cocked her head at them, and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright, but what the **hell** have I told you guys about calling me 'ma'am'? I'm not that old, and I'm definitely **not **married! So that's 'miss' from now on. Understood?"

Another salute from the two men followed, along with a stuttered, "Yes ma'-------miss", from both of them.

"Permission to set course for the Headquarters, miss!", came the voice of one of the two.

"Permission granted……or something like that. Well go on now……shoo!"

And with that, the hooded women slammed the back doors shut and sat down heavily in front of the high tech computer console that took up most of the space in the truck.

After fiddling with the controls for a few moments, she decided she had no idea, and would therefore contact the Commissioner by other means.

Pulling a chocobo shaped PHS out of her cloak, she proceeded to hit the speed dial, praying that her employer and friend would pick up.

* * *

"That's it, Reeve. Good job", Shalua praised her boyfriend, who was now able to lead in the painfully simple slow dance that was playing. But it was……nice. Wonderful, in fact. Shalua had rested her head on Reeve's chest, and he had rested his on her head. She was listening to his heartbeat, and cherishing this precious time with him. If it were up to her, she'd never let him go.

"Mhmmmm……", came the soft murmur from Reeve. He himself was now completely at ease with this simple dance, that basically involved……well, just moving to the music and a few easy steps. And he found himself loving it more and more with each passing moment. Perhaps dancing wasn't so bad after all. Especially with Shalua.

"You know something, Reeve?"

"Hm?"

"When I met you, in those prisons, it really scared the shit out of me".

"Why's that?"

"Because I thought you would die."

Reeve was silent for a moment. He knew he had been in bad shape back then, but he hadn't realized that he had worried Shalua to the point of her thinking that he would die. But he knew he was no better. Shalua had scared him as well, many times.

"But I'm still here, aren't I. Shalua, listen to me. Every……time you had to have……your organs reconstructed……or that time when you lost your eye…….and….and when you lost your arm. Shalua. Do you have any idea how frightened I was? I was terrified that I would lose you. I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I still wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened, Shalua-----"

"---- Reeve."

"Shalua-----"

"----Reeve. Now you listen to me. You promised, Reeve. You promised me you would go on living if anything happened to me. You promised you would move on, as did I. And I **will** move on if anything happens to you. I've promised you and myself. But you have yet to do that, Reeve. You promised me, but you haven't promised yourself. I need you to do that, Reeve. Please…..because if you can't convince yourself to move on, then……"

Reeve swallowed hard. It was true. He had told her he would move on when she had asked him to swear it. But deep inside, he didn't think he'd be able to if something really happened to her. It seemed she wasn't afraid of death, but somehow, he was. Not of his own, but of hers.

"I used to tell my sister that we all return to the Planet when we die. To the Lifestream. That we'll see our loved ones again when we pass on. Our mother died when we were young, and it took some convincing, but I think I managed to get her to believe that it's tragic when someone we care dearly for dies, but that they end up in a better place, and we **will** meet them there again. You follow?"

She tilted her head up slightly, eyes widening when she saw the tears welling up in his. Sighing softly, she hugged him tighter and planted a kiss on his cheek before laying her head back on his chest. It was obviously difficult for him to come to terms with the fact that one of them may die. It would take time, but he would eventually come to understand.

"Shhhhhh…….Reeve. It'll be difficult at first, but with time, it'll get better. And I mean, you have to be prepared for it one way or another. It could be today, tomorrow, or in a hundred years. Though I doubt we'll live that long", she giggled quietly at the mental image of a hundred year old Reeve with a white, scraggly beard that would matched his gray hair, and a wrinkled face. But he'd still be her Reeve, and he'd still be beautiful.

"I-I know……", came the shaky reply. "But it's just…..it's just, I know it now, but no one ever told me what you just did when my parents died. Or when my sister died. It was never told to me like that, even though I was only eight years old. It wasn't fair……..It just w-wasn't………"

"Oh, Reeve", Shalua whispered, as he began to sob. She wound her arm around his head, and laid his forehead on hers again. She was absolutely horrified that no one had spared the time to explain to a young child that his parents and his sibling had gone to a better place. Her mother had explained it to her when her father had died, and she in turn had told it to Shelke when their mother had passed on. Reeve had obviously not had anyone who cared about him enough to tell him that he would see his loved ones again someday.

But she cared enough. And when she was gone, he should be able to pass the message on to anyone else that didn't already know.

Shalua comfortingly rubbed Reeve's back, willing his anguish to subside. It must have been so hard for him to lose his family all at once. At least she had had her mother until she was fifteen. And then she had had Shelke. But not for long……..

Slowly, Reeve's sobs abated, and Shalua gently rocked both of them back and forth to the music. The song was different now, but still slow. The precious moments they were spending together meant the world to both of them.

They continued dancing for sometime, until they were interrupted by a rather loud sound from one of Reeve's pockets.

Both of them jumped as Reeve's PHS began to ring and vibrate full blast, startling them out of their wits. Shalua sighed, as did Reeve. Duty called, but still…….

"Sorry Shalua", Reeve muttered, releasing her waist with one hand, intent on pulling out the phone. Without thinking, Shalua grabbed his hand, stopping it before it reached his pocket. He looked at her, as if pleading with her to understand. But she didn't let go.

"Please, Reeve. Do you **have** to answer that?"

She knew that if he did, he would most likely have to leave to take care of the next set of problems that had arisen somewhere in the Headquarters. But Shalua had started to get a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Almost as if…..this would be the last time they would be together……

Their last dance.

But she dismissed as Reeve struggled against her grip.

"Shalua, yes! I mean, it could be……..I need to know that they're both alright. Please, Shalua! Let me answer it……"

At this, Shalua let go of his hand and stepped away from him, allowing Reeve to take the call. As much as their time together was important, she was worried about the others as well. She was just as concerned for their well being as Reeve.

"Oh thank the Planet! Are you two alright?……What!? But he's not……he didn't….did he?…………………"

A long pause followed, and Reeve began to sport a rather worried expression. Shalua stepped back to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"It'll be fine, Reeve", she whispered reassuringly, trying to make him feel better about whatever he was hearing. "They'll be fine."

"Oh…..Oh, that's excellent. Thank……Thank Shiva. How is he?"

Shalua took that to mean that something had happened to Vincent. Fear began to build inside her.

"Sleeping…..good. He needs it. Well, alright. But please contact me as soon as he wakes up. You'll send the information? Great. I'll start analyzing it immediately."

Shalua's heart dropped as he spoke the phrase. So he **did** have to get back to work. Well, it wasn't as if she hadn't been expecting it. There was always so much to do. And speaking of things to do……..

"Reeve…..", she whispered again, trying to get his attention by tapping his arm. When looked at her momentarily, she continued. "I have to go check on Shelke. If I don't see you before those two get here, then I love you and tell them 'hi' from me. Got it?"

He nodded, and gave her a grin. She returned it, and without warning, kissed him full on the lips as he began to talk again. It cut his sentence right off, and she heard a loud giggle on the other end of the line. Smirking, she broke off, and he chuckled softly.

Shalua walked towards the door, and before leaving, paused to look back at Reeve. He grinned at her again, and lifted his hand in a wave. She smiled, but somehow still could not get rid of the feeling that they weren't going to see each other again. It was the strangest thing she had ever experienced.

But she had never been superstitious, so she waved back at him, and taking one last good look at her boyfriend, she made her way back to her lab, all the while having to tell herself that foreboding gut feelings never had any influence on the future.

Did they?

* * *

I'm actually assuming that lot of you that are reading this know who the "cloaked figure" is. If not, then tough luck (grins). You'll find out eventually. Cheers! 


	5. Long Time

Yo. This took a while, and I won't even begin to apologize, because in the future it will most probably take up to this long. But the chapters will come.

I tried to elaborate a little on the Yuffie/Vincent friendship as best I could. I'm sorry to all the diehard Yuffie fans if I managed to make her hopelessly annoying (which is what I think she is, but we won't get into that…….), but I tried to make her un-annoying too. I'm trying to get a feel for writing her character because she makes frequent appearances in the game, so I'm going to be forced to write her.

So read and enjoy, and perhaps leave a short note of how I'm doing……or not doing, if you find things that require some constructive criticism.

Thank you for all the reviews and

Cheers!

Kyyrin

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"_Is it true?" _

"_Is **what** true?"_

_His younger self stood across from a shadowed man that was seated at a large wooden desk. The tension between the two men was quite evident._

"_That Lucrecia……that Dr. Crescent is to take part in this project?"_

" _It's true. Why are you so surprised"_

_Both men turned to face a determined looking Lucrecia, who was walking towards them._

"_But using your own child? For an experiment?"_

_He remembered trying his best to sound convincing. Plausible. Hoping that if he gave her good reasons, she wouldn't go through with what she was planning. With what that psychopath was planning. Yes. That's what that man was. _

_Insane._

"_Ha! I don't know what you're implying, but both of us are scientists. We know what we are doing. You are the last person to have any word in this. Now leave us at once, boy!"_

"_But.….."_

_That was what he had been afraid of. He wouldn't even get a chance to voice his concern for Lucrecia. But…….she loved him, didn't she? And he her. So wouldn't she listen? But somehow, the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. Not yet._

"_But what?" She fixated him with a withering glare that made him seriously doubt that this was the women he had fallen in love with. He gave a small, nearly inaudible gasp at her tone. She hadn't never spoken to him like this._

"_If you have something to say, say it."_

_Her harsh voice penetrated through the room once more. Alright. This was his chance. He had to say something. Anything to make her understand that what she was about to go through with was beyond dangerous. For her child, and for herself. But try as he might, words failed him all the same. The speeches he had slaved over composing, to present to her were forgotten as she now stared him down as if he were one of the lowest beings on the Planet. So all that came out was……._

"_Are you..….are you sure this is what you really want?"_

_The question came out stuttered and quivering._

_He was desperate._

_But her reaction was one that he would never forget._

"_Am I sure? Am I **sure**? If this only concerns me then, yes. I am sure!"_

_So that was it then. She had never loved him. All the times she had told him how special he was to her, and that she cared for him had been lies. She had just said it. Lucrecia knew that this didn't only concern her, but his feelings as well. And as far as he was concerned, he loved her with all his heart. But as far as she was concerned…….science was all that mattered. And not even him and his affections could fill the void that would be left if she agree not to proceed with this experiment._

"_Oh...I just..."_

_He just what? He just thought that all their moments spent together meant something. He just thought that maybe he did have a chance at being with someone that loved him unconditionally. He just…….he just though she loved him back._

_And now, as he stood, completely ashamed in front of two masterminded scientists, he realized just how wrong he had been._

* * *

"All I did was watch.

I didn't even try and stop her.

And then."

* * *

_She walked across the room, past the window where they had sat so often and admired the beauties of nature._

_Suddenly, she gripped her stomach, face contorting in agony as pain seared through her body._

_Green._

_And then. Then, there were………_

_Flames. Bright and orange, burning hellishly as they consumed the surroundings._

_A man stood in their midst. A glimpse of his face._

_Cold, cruel eyes flooded with mako stared demonically out into the world. His hair was a long flowing mane of silver, and his skin was a hue of snow white. The image flickered, but held steady long enough for one to see the malice and insanity that was written all over the man's features._

_Another scene change._

_A falling piece of metal. No. A face. The metal was the shape of a women, falling. And a crimson liquid poured out of her eyes._

_Once again the silver haired man._

_And then………_

* * *

That was my sin……

And this……

This…...

Is my punishment…...

* * *

_He was standing in the lab. In the basement of the Shinra Manor. His vision swam and swayed before his eyes. He wanted to grip the table for support, but his hands were so heavy._

_So heavy._

_He looked down, horror and dread beginning to build._

_He saw ugly, monstrous claws where his hands had once been. Claws on his feet as well. His skin was now furred and a shade of bluish purple. His breathing began to quicken. What had happened? What had that bastard done to him? This couldn't be real._

_But it was. And he couldn't do anything about it._

_It was all too much._

_Vincent Valentine lifted his now bestial head and let out a scream of agony._

* * *

_"I saw you again..."_

_"It was the place...the place we first met...But you were...no. I'm the one to blame. I couldn't stop you that day. I just..."_

_"I...found...I gave...you..."_

_"Lucrecia...?"_

* * *

"I'm so sorry".

* * *

Lights. They were bright. His eyes hurt just trying to adjust to them. His body ached and he was tired. So tired. Vincent managed to turn his aching head to the right a bit, a movement which revealed that a white cloaked person was sitting across from him. Good. He had many questions that he needed answered. But before he could begin, the mysterious figure greeted him brightly.

"Morning", they raised a hand in greeting and seemed to be watching him intently from behind the cloak.

"Where…...?", he whispered weakly, his voice wavering slightly. But he decided to reformulate his question. It would be wiser to know who he was dealing with first.

"Who are you?"

At this, the cloaked figure stood.

"Well, I'm glad you asked! I am the champion of the earth and the sky. I am the conqueror of evil. The single white rose of Wutai!"

Oh. He should have known.

The cloaked person suddenly flung away her garment and there stood……..

"Yuffie Kisaragi!"

He **really** should have known.

Yuffie leaped up on the metal bench she had been sitting on, and continued her self confidant speech.

"Feast your eyes on……Whoa…..**Whoa**!!!"

Vincent raised an eyebrow as Yuffie began to lose her balance, and stifled a snort of amusement when she fell backwards onto a control panel, hitting her head in the process.

It had been a long time.

"Owwwww….Owwwwww", she rubbed the back of her head, a feigned expression of hurt on her face.

Vincent simply ignored her whines, and moved on the more important subjects. As much as it lifted his spirits marginally to see one of his old friends, the circumstances were now not opportune for a reunion. And besides…….Yuffie would one day drive him up every wall in sight. She was just **that** irritating……….

"So, where are we?"

Vincent nearly gave a rare laugh at the priceless expression that crossed her face.

"C'mon, aren't you at least a little concerned?", came the pitiful whine, obviously begging for attention.

Vincent sighed, but relented. A bit of witty banter wouldn't hurt. So he took on his emotionless monotone, and without a hint of a smile, addressed her.

"Yuffie. It's been a while. How's your head?"

Yuffie's mouth opened in surprised, and then closed again in annoyance.

"You.…..could you at least pretend to be sympathetic!?", she ranted, giving him a glare.

Vincent smiled inwardly. Teasing her was one of his hobbies. But at the moment, there were much more important matters to attend to. Leaning on his elbow, he attempted to push himself into a sitting position. Halfway up, however, a searing pain shot through his chest and he gasped, clutching at his middle in an effort to make the pain subside.

He was only partially aware that Yuffie had rushed to crouch next to him and had put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He panted weakly, attempting to clear his dizzied vision

"Hey, take it easy", he heard Yuffie's far way voice command. "That was a big hole you had in your chest."

He started. A what?

"A hole…..in my chest?", he managed painfully, trying to even out his breathing. He didn't remember having a……..wait.

"I seriously thought you were a goner, but then the wound healed itself right up", Yuffie continued, standing and twirling around in various directions. "You were always 'different', but I guess that's why you're still breathing."

She twirled again, and Vincent let his gaze drop to the ground. Now he remembered. The Shinra Manor. Rosso. That scum of a Tsviet had robbed him of something that had been embedded in his chest. And after that……..he had lost control of his most powerful demon.

Chaos.

But he would have time to think on that later. Now…..

"Yuffie, what are you doing here?

She glanced at him briefly, as if making sure he was alright. He didn't doubt that she had been worried. Very worried. He had noticed it on her features, even though she had tried to cover it with a mask of cheerfulness and humour. But……that was Yuffie.

"Me? I'm just helping out Reeve and his gang. I was poking around Nibelheim and I found **you** looking all corpselike in Shinra Manor. So I saved you!"

Vincent moved his gaze back to her, fighting to hold back his surprise. She had saved his life?

"Imagine that….", Yuffie went on, rubbing her nose and staring into the distance. A look of triumph and pride crossed her face. "Me, saving the great Vincent Valentine. Do I get any thanks?"

She twirled again and giggled. Vincent was fully aware that she only joking around, but still. He owed her gratitude for rescuing him. Taking on his beloved monotone once again, he voiced what he had been thinking.

"Hm. Thanks…...Yuffie".

Her smug expression changed to one of doubt and discomfort in a matter of seconds. She began to shake her head and wave her hands.

"No, no, no…..I-I didn't mean for you to take me so seriously", she stuttered. She obviously hadn't expected him to **actually** thank her. Vincent nodded his head slightly, and attempted to resettle himself into a more comfortable position. The pain in his chest had become somewhat manageable now, and he supported himself on both elbows, breathing deeply.

"Anyway.……", she continued on. "Reeve wanted us to contact him as soon as you woke up".

The second Yuffie said 'Reeve', Vincent suddenly recognized his surroundings. The Shadowfox. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it earlier. And Reeve. Shalua. If Vincent knew his friends well, his injury must have scared them both to death. He was suddenly very eager to contact Reeve.

Yuffie turned, and began to type some commands into the control panel she had been sitting in front of. While she was working, Vincent suppressed a smile.

"Hm. Do you think that computer still works after you fell on it, Yuffie? I'm not sure it's used to so much……..weight at one time."

He smirked behind his cloak at Yuffie's once again entertaining reaction.

"W-Whaa? Heeeeeey……Are you implying that I'm **fat**, Vinnie?"

At this, Vincent cringed visibly. He hated it with a passion when someone chose to call him something other than his given name, Vincent. Vince, he could still tolerate, for there was no way he could ever get Yuffie, Cid, Barret and Reeve to give up calling him that. But 'Vinnie'? That was just……wrong.

"I did not say that, Yuffie…..", he began in a calm, collected voice. "And please refrain from calling me…...that……ever again.".

He regretted saying that the minute the words left his mouth. Yuffie turned to look at him, a sly smiling playing on her lips. Planet. He had just provoked her. He should have just ignored it when he had the chance.

"Ok, Vinnie. I won't call you Vinnie ever again, Vinnie", Yuffie crowed, grinning at him like a maniac. "So, Vinnie. Why don't you try and rest a bit while I get Reeve on the line, Vinnie?"

Vincent let out a low growl. She was clearly doing this to get on his nerves. She must still think he was someone that could be teased easily. Hadn't she learned **anything** on their travels?

"Yuffie, stop. You are older now. At least attempt to act like a grown women. Or is that too difficult for you?"

Her grin grew, and Vincent almost groaned. When would he learn to stop **provoking **her?

"Yup. It is. And ya know what the best part about being a little kid is?"

"_Do I even **want **to know?"_

"That I can tease you all the time and get away with it! Lighten up, Vinnie! I know you wouldn't shoot me if I don't stop annoying you! You're too nice for that!"

"_But it's a tempting……"._

"Please, Yuffie. I need some space."

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I do."

"**No**, you don't!"

"Yuffie…….."

"Aw c'mon, Vinnie! You're always alone! Don't you like being around people sometimes?"

She had no idea……

"Yuffie, please……"

"Please what, Vinnie?"

"Please stop calling me that".

"Aw, you said please, Vinnie!"

"Stop!"

"Vinnie, Vinnie, Vinnie, Vinnie!"

"Yuffie".

"Vinnie!"

"Yuffie".

"Vinnie!!!"

"Yuffie?"

Both Vincent and Yuffie turned towards the computer screen when they heard the familiar voice.

"Vincent?"

"Reeve!!!!", Yuffie squealed in glee and whipped back to the screen, that had crackled to life and was now displaying a picture of the WRO Commissioner. "How are you? And Vincent's awake now……he's alright!"

Vincent heard an audible sigh of relief over the speakers. So Reeve had been worried.

"Vincent has come to? Excellent……"

Vincent stared intently at the screen, and then at Yuffie. He'd give anything to have a private chat with his friend at the moment. Without the annoying ninja.

"So what do ya have, Reeve", Yuffie chirped, leaning her head on her hands on the panel.

"Some good news, in fact", Reeve continued. "Using you-know-who, I was able to infiltrate Midgar….."

You-know-who. Cait Sith, obviously. Vincent deduced that Reeve was avoiding saying his creations name due to the unwanted ears that could be listening in on their conversation.

"However, what I saw wasn't the prettiest of pictures".

From there on, Reeve proceeded to tell them what Cait number four had accomplished during after he had snuck into the reactor. It turned out that the little cat had sacrificed his life after all. He had had an unannounced meeting with a Tsviet named Nero the Sable, and had disappeared without a trace. Reeve hadn't heard from the robot since.

"Omega... I should have known", Reeve's voice had become quiet and sad. He was grieving for the many people whose lives had been lost. Selfless as always.

"We cannot let them sacrifice the lives of any more people. Once we've gathered our forces, we'll launch a full offensive."

"_Well that's a new one",_ Vincent thought idly. Reeve had never been one for violence, always preferring to solve problems in a peaceful manner. But it seemed that his friend had finally realized that Deepground wanted no peace. They wanted the destruction of the Planet.

"Of course, we'll require the help of you two as well. Please hurry back to headquarters".

Vincent snorted softly. He should have known there'd be a catch. But looking closer, he saw the look of helplessness and strain on Reeve's features. Reeve obviously knew that he couldn't attempt a siege of this magnitude single-handedly and hope to survive. He needed all the help he could get. The Headquarters had already once been damaged, so he must have had his hands full trying to repair them as well as researching Deepground's motives. The man must be exhausted.

And Vincent still felt as though he owed Reeve something. Even though his friend had told him he didn't. Reeve had saved his life after all.

Yuffie was already nodding eagerly, and Vincent looked towards the screen. Reeve's eyes now rested on him, almost pleading with him to agree. And Vincent obliged. He nodded slowly, letting his crimson orbs smile at Reeve a little to let his friend know that he wasn't alone. This action was returned by a heartfelt grin from Reeve, and a thumbs up sign from Yuffie.

"Oh", Reeve's voice echoed through the vehicle once more. "I'm analyzing the data files you sent earlier. I should have results soon."

Vincent cocked an eyebrow. Data files? He didn't remember giving Reeve any data files…….

"Yeah……"

Vincent turned to look at Yuffie, who was sporting a look akin to guilt on her face.

"Yeah, I kinda….well……took them from you and sent them to Reeve, Vinni------, Vincent. Sorry……"

Vincent's expression hardened. She had taken things from him without his permission?

"Yuffie…..", he started in a warning voice, intent on reprimanding her for her actions.

"……but you….you were unconscious….and Reeve needed information. I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up. You must have been in so much pain before, I just wanted to let you recover. You have no idea how worried I was--------"

"Yuffie….", Vincent cut her off, all his anger evaporating instantly. Of course. She hadn't done it to spite him. And she must have been extremely concerned not to have woken him up first. And besides. He had made Yuffie quite aware of the fact that if she stole anything from him and kept it, she would feel the consequences. And they wouldn't end up in her favour.

"It's…..it's alright. I understand."

The nervous, worried expression disappeared from Yuffie's features, and was once again replaced with a youthful smile.

"Though…….might I ask…..to speak with Reeve…..alone?"

If the request startled Yuffie, she didn't show it. She merely stood up and grinned at him again.

"No prob! I'm gonna go tell the driver where to head! Well, c'ya soon, Reeve. And say hi to Shalua and Cait for me!"

And with that, Yuffie disappeared to the front of the truck, closing the connecting door behind her.

Vincent turned his attention back to the screen. Reeve stood looking at him, waiting patiently with a half smile on his face.

"So you've woken up then. I have to admit, you did give Shalua and I quite a scare. And Yuffie too. She told me what happened. The poor girl was completely distraught when she called me. She said that…….at first, she didn't think you'd……..make it."

Vincent sighed, and attempted once again to lift himself off the bench he was lying on. He had more luck than the last time, but still had to deal with a significant amount of pain. He laboriously pushed his weakened body to stand, and limped over to the screen, sitting down hard on the bench in front of it. He gave an involuntary groan. The wound would take time to heal. Chaos had merely restored the hole on the outside. Where as internally, it might take quite some time to heal.

Reeve's relaxed expression turned to one of concern.

"Vincent? Are you in pain?"

"I can manage….Reeve", Vincent grunted, holding a hand to his chest. "It will…..take time…..but I will manage."

Reeve nodded his understanding, but the worried expression didn't fade.

"Maybe…..you should get some rest before you arrive here. I mean, it's not like you can't rest here as well, it's just………."

"I understand, Reeve. You want me to be……strong enough for the siege."

Reeve looked at him blankly, and then with a gaze of sadness.

"I……is that all you think this is, Vincent? That I'm using you to help the WRO fight against Deepground? I thought……you knew me better than that…….I know better than to take advantage of a friend….."

Vincent started at Reeve's image dumbfounded. Had that really been what his statement had sounded like? Like he felt that Reeve was using him?

"Reeve……", he began.

"But then again…….I'm starting to regret forcing you to assist me. Not that I don't welcome your help. The opposite, in fact. I cherish the fact that you were then when I needed you. It's just…...I…...I should have at least given you a choice. I mean, what kind of a friend am I, forcibly recruiting you to work for me without giving you a chance to speak your mind…...I……I'm sorry, Vincent".

Vincent's surprise had now turned to downright horror. He had never thought of it that way, and he still didn't. He instantly regretted even remotely bringing the subject up. No. Reeve hadn't forced him. If he had been completely against it, he would have told his friend so in the first place. And he had almost said no. In fact, he had technically said no. Until he had witnessed a Deepground soldier gun Reeve down before his eyes. Though it had been Cait in a Reeve costume that day, the image of his friend being torn apart by enemy bullets had been branded into his memory. It was then that he had decided he would help. He wouldn't have been able to handle the emotional pain if something like that actually happened to Reeve. Or anyone else he cared for.

"No, Reeve. Stop this. You by no means forced me into any of this. If I…..hadn't wanted to help you, then I wouldn't have told you so when you first asked. You should…..know be by now. And fact is……..that Deepground was hunting me all along. If I hadn't agreed to help you……then who knows what would have…..happened. To you. To Yuffie. To Shalua. I would have……never even met Shalua……."

Vincent finished off, beginning to think he was speaking more this month than he had in his entire life. But that was unimportant. He just hoped Reeve understood what he was trying to say…….

Looking at his friend, he saw, even through the static reception of the screen, that a weight had been lifted off Reeve's shoulders. A sincere, warm smile spread across Reeve's face.

"Oh……Planet, that's good to here, Vincent. I actually thought…….well, never mind."

"How is she?"

"Who?"

"Who do you think, Reeve?"

"Oh…..y-you mean Shalua! She's fine. Shelke hasn't woken up yet, but……she's taking it well. We'll just have to see if Shelke takes it well…….."

"And how are…..you?"

"Me? I…..well…..I'm alright. A bit tired, I guess. And there's the constant headache. But it's nothing I can't handle", Reeve finished confidently, giving Vincent another weak grin. But Vincent knew better than that. He knew his friend was completely run down.

"Reeve, I will rest. I promise. But under one condition".

Vincent saw his friend raise an eyebrow and give him a look.

"And what would that be, Vincent?"

"That…….that you rest too. And tell Shalua to as well. You both need it just as much as I do. Go on. And we will see each other soon."

Reeve grinned once more, and nodded.

"Agreed. I'll be taking my leave now. I've got half a dozen people that will be sure to rip my head off if I'm not there to help them in the next five minutes. I'll send your greetings to Shalua. Take care of yourself, Vincent. And perhaps of Yuffie too if it's not too much to ask. Tuesti out!"

And with another smile, he ended the transmission.

Vincent was left to his thoughts for no more than two minutes before Yuffie came bounding back in.

"Hey! You stole my seat, Vince!", came the indignant whine. She plopped herself onto the bench he had been lying on earlier.

"You finished talking to Reeve, I see………well, there you have it, then. I don't know what's going down, but it sounds big".

An excited look crept over her features.

"I've been waiting a long time to get my hands on those Deepground punks. They've had their way long enough. Now it's time to give them a taste of Pain a la Yuffie", her hands curled into fists and she began punching and swatting at invisible enemies.

"Just gimme a few seconds with those creeps and I could pulverize 'em all in………"

And so, Yuffie began to rant endlessly about how many "Deepground freaks", she could take on in how many minutes, leaving Vincent to stare at her blankly. She obviously had no idea who she would be up against. But he had to give it to her……she was brave.

"….two in five, or three in four, or one in two, or maybe four in three……."

"_Oh Yuffie_..."

* * *

"Oh Yuffie" indeed. Just another short note to let you all know that I've changed the name of Thank You For Loving Me to Any Other Day. The reason is posted in the last chapter of the story. Cheers! 


	6. Revenge

Sweet. I managed to finish this chapter, and I don't think it took as long as the last one! Thanks all you fine people that have to deal with the waiting time between chapters. And thank you also to all reviewers, especially those that alert me about grammer and spelling errors. I actually really **do** appreciate that, and I **do** change it.

And once again, folks, I'm trying with Yuffie. I really am. Any ideas on a better portrayal of her are gratefully accepted, as is any other constructive critiscism as I say time and time again. Also, I realized that I missed out a Vincent and Lucrecia crystal cave scene in the last chapter. Sorry bout that. I went back and included it. (Smacks self upside head). Not like it's very important, cause all she really says is garbled words and "I'm so sorry", but still, it's a large part of the game.

So enjoy this, and please people. Don't ask me if or when or what or anything about Shalua's fate. You'll find out in the next chapter, so stay tuned!

Enjoy and Cheers!

Kyyrin

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

The bubbling and soft whirring of machinery were the only sounds in the silent, brightly lit lab. The young Tsviet, Shelke, was suspended in a healing tube, unconscious still.

Shalua lay sprawled on the desk in front of her computer, having finally succumbed to the urge to sleep a while. Reeve had sent her greetings from Vincent, and a weight had been lifted off her chest when she had heard that he was alright. Reeve had also said that Vincent had ordered the both of them to get some rest. Shalua had laughed long and hard at that one.

* * *

"_Get some __**rest**__? Is that supposed to be some sort of a __**joke**__?"_

_Shalua started to laugh, and Reeve joined in soon afterwards, obviously understanding what she meant._

"_I mean, here we both were, trying to just get him to stay in bed, let alone sleep, and now __**he's**__ the one telling us that we have to rest? I mean, this is just absurd……and funny"._

_She giggled again, but then sobered when Reeve spoke in a subdued tone._

"_Shalua……well, I think he was actually being serious"._

_Shalua gaped at the image of her boyfriend on the WRO monitor. _

_"No way……"_

"_Yes way, Shalua……because he said……that he would rest as well if we did……so……humor him?"_

_Shalua wasted no time in answering. If Vincent was being serious, well then……_

"_Sure, I will……when I get around to it, that is", she stated. At the moment, she had just as much work to do as Reeve. "But you too!"_

_Reeve chuckled._

"_I will too……when I get the time. But……we have to promise ourselves we'll get around to it. He's got a point, you know. We'll be no help at all if we're zombies from a lack of sleep. So……I promise. Do you?"_

"_Promise, Reeve"._

"_Excellent"._

* * *

And now, she was sleeping. 

_"Happy, Vincent?"_

And Shalua could almost swear she saw him smirk.

* * *

Shelke struggled to open her heavy eyes. Managing, after a while, she took a moment to take in her surroundings. This place was definitely not familiar. 

_"Where am I?"_

Tilting her head upwards, she noticed an emergency deactivation switch at the top of the healing tube. Reaching up with effort, she pressed it, and the liquid immediately began to drain, dropping her on the floor of the tube with an unceremonious plunk. Shaking her head, she walked out the now open door, stepping into a brightly lit room.

It was only then that she noticed the women lying on a desk next to her sabers.

* * *

A brisk walk away, in the basement of the WRO Headquarters, Azul lay motionless in a heavily guarded room. He lay as if dead, sprawled lifeless on the metal slab in the middle. 

But a glance at his face showed that he was most certainly not dead.

Eyes snapped open. Yellow, merciless pupils in pitch black sockets surveyed the confinement they were in.

It was time.

* * *

Shelke walked the few paces to the table where her sister slept, and glancing at her a moment, picked up the energy sabers that were lying next to her. Though she had by no means made much noise, Shalua stirred and moved to sit upright, eyes widening when she saw Shelke. Leaping up from her seat, she analyzed her sister. 

"Shelke! How are you feeling?"

Shalua breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that her sister was well. She had began to wonder when and if Shelke would ever wake up.

Shelke gazed at her sister and let out a deep sigh. It sounded sad and strange coming from one who looked so young. A sign that she had more burdens to bear than an older person.

"You were a fool to let your enemy live. Now I'm going to kill you and return to Deepground".

Shalua bit back the chuckle she would have let escape had the situation not been so serious. **Shelke** would kill **her**? That was a contradiction in itself…..

"I don't think so. I have to admit, I wasn't myself back there. Seeing you for the first time in ten years left me in a spin".

That was the truth. She had been shocked beyond belief when she had seen Shelke, he beloved sister, working for an organization that wanted to destroy the Planet. Though now…..

"But I've had time to recover. And I'm not letting you get away. Not this time. There's no way I'm going to let you kill me, and there's no way I'm going to let you go back to Deepground".

Her sister was **so **stuck here.

"I don't recall needing your permission to do anything", came the monotonous reply, marred by a hint of disinterest.

"And I don't remember you ever being able to win any of our fights, do you?"

Shalua noticed her sisters' emotionless expression shift a bit for a split second, and then return to its normal mask. She smirked. Shelke knew she didn't stand a chance. Sisterly feuds. They were completely normal…….

"How about it? You wanna try your luck?"

* * *

Back in the basement, WRO soldiers endlessly patrolled the door that led to Azul's cell. The past weeks of guarding them, however, had been fruitless. Not once had the supposedly dead Tsviet given any hint of suddenly returning to life. The members stationed there had become agitated, wondering why the Commissioner insisted on them keeping their assigned posts practically twenty-four seven with relief's, when the "stupid blighter" had "kicked the bucket" anyways. But the Commissioner had insisted, and they had obliged. 

It was a normal patrol day for all the troops in the basement. Nothing out of the ordinary had happen….well, ever. And no one thought anything was about to.

A lone soldier walked past the foreboding door. As he did, he looked over at it, and shook his head wearily. This whole thing was so useless. Suddenly, his ears picked up a muffled sound from inside the room. Raising an eyebrow, the young soldier moved closer to the door, intent on confirming that he had indeed heard something.

The attempt, however, was short lived.

In a matter of seconds, the door was blasted open, and the soldier with it.

When he slowly regained consciousness, the terrified young man saw a massive, blue paw step out of the rubble.

The soldier's last thought was why **he** always had to be the curious one.

* * *

As quickly as Azul broke free of his confinements, Deepground was back in action. 

Snipers silently infiltrated the innermost part of the Headquarters, reappearing everywhere after hiding out for so long.

Down went every innocent soldier, armed or not.

They didn't know what hit them.

Every soldier that happened to be walking through the main building at that moment was sentenced to an untimely death of a Deepground sniper. Eventually, they broke through the glass ceiling on the top floor, and leaped down, as more enemy soldiers made their way in through the main entrance.

They showed no mercy.

Their commander had awoken and he needed backup.

* * *

Reeve yawned wearily. He was desperate for some sleep. Hopefully with Shalua. But he had to wait for the goddamn officer to contact him so that he could issue orders to began mobilizing the troops he located in-------- 

"Commissioner!"

Finally.

"Sir, we've prepared the units and readied the troops, sir! Everything is ready to move at your command!"

"Understood. You may begin mobilization".

Reeve stifled another yawn, and made to cut the connection, when he heard muffled screams at the other end of the line. What the hell?

"Commissioner!", came the normally calm officer's terrified yell. "My go-----"

"Officer?", Reeve shouted back, a feeling of dread beginning to form in the pit of his stomach.

But all Reeve received in response was a heart wrenching scream. Reeve's heart sank. No. This couldn't be happening. Not now….not…..them.

"Deepground?", Reeve whispered, afraid to find out the answer. Suddenly, a noise behind him caught his attention. Spinning around, Reeve paled visibly, finding himself face to face with an enormous machine, massive gun in hand.

The last thing Reeve witnessed, was the giant unit blasting a large, dangerous looking missile in his direction. He faintly remembered just barely avoiding it, but coming down hard on his back, debris and shrapnel slicing him to ribbons. As he lay there half conscious, he registered a massive object flying in his direction. He turned weakly to avoid being hit, and shortly after, felt an unbearable weight and then excruciating pain in his knee.

His last thought before the world faded to a dazzling white before his eyes, was a fearful one.

"_Dear Planet………Shalua………"_

* * *

"_Well this is **really** getting somewhere",_ Shalua thought sarcastically as she faced her sister, ready for a fight. _"Might as well make the best of it….."_

But before they could start any fighting whatsoever, the room began to flash red and the familiar whine of an alarm blared through the Headquarters. That could only mean one thing.

"They're back!? But why?", Shalua murmured, glancing around the room. Fear began to build inside her. Deepground showed no mercy.

"They were waiting……for Azul".

Shelke's monotone voice and blank stare penetrated her. Shalua cocked an eyebrow. Azul? What the **hell**?

"Azul?"

"His death was merely a prologue to the true terror".

At this Shalua's eyes widened. Azul had already been dangerous before, but now Shelke was making it sound as if this was ten times worse. And she was beginning to think that that was what it was. And then, only one thought crossed her mind.

She had to get to Reeve. There was no way she'd leave him to fend for himself. Shalua turned to her desk, and grabbed a white envelope off the top of a pile of paperwork. Snatching up a pen, she quickly addressed the letter to Reeve.

The strange feeling that she would never see him again hadn't let her go since she had come back to her lab. She knew it was odd, but she had, in her fear that she really **wouldn't** she Reeve again, written something of a letter, explaining some things to him. And a picture. Of her. Shalua knew full well that that was probably the most absurd idea she had ever come up with in her life, and was certain that she would have to give it to anyone to deliver to him, because she wasn't going to need it…….

……...Right?

But one of her mindsets was that it was better to be safe than sorry, so the letter was a precaution in the out of ordinary case that anything **did **go wrong.

Pocketing the letter and holstering her gun, she turned to find her sister still staring at her passively. Shalua wondered why the hell Shelke hadn't already tried to make a run for it, especially with the circumstances being to her advantage. Hm. Perhaps she was getting somewhere with her little sis.

But now Shalua was leaving, and that meant Shelke was coming too. Grabbing her sister's wrist, she pulled the young girl out of the lab and into the corridor. Shelke fought against Shalua's grip with all the strength she possessed, but began to think that her sister had been right in stating that Shelke was no match for her. It certainly seemed so at the moment.

"Where are you…..? Let me go!", Shelke protested, as her sister dragged her down various hallways at a rather speedy pace. But Shalua made no move to stop and explain it to her. If anything she just tightened her grip and ran faster.

They turned a bend, and Shalua's paced slowed as they surveyed what lay before them.

The one corridor that led to the main building and to the command center was completely caved in. Debris, rubble and flames blocked the path of anyone attempting to use it. Shelke felt her sister tense, and looking at her siblings face, saw an odd look of acceptance cross her features. Not knowing what to make of it, Shelke decided she would use her sister's momentary distraction as a potential opportunity to escape.

And she tried. But apparently Shalua was not as zoned out as Shelke had thought. Her sister whipped around, and caught her by both wrists, looking deep into her eyes.

"You're not going anywhere, Shelke", she stated in a voice that left no room for protests. "The only other way into the main building is through the basement. And I **have** to get to Reeve, no matter **how** many Azuls stand in my way. Got that?"

Shelke was so dumbfounded by this statement, that she merely nodded and let Shalua drag her off in a different direction. Staring at her sister's determined expression, she realized that Shalua must care deeply for Reeve Tuesti. In fact, so deeply that……

They lurched to a stop in front of a smaller door. Shalua gripped Shelke's wrist tighter as she typed in the code to Reeve's quarters in record time. The door slid open to reveal Reeve's rooms, still intact. Deepground hadn't made it here. Yet……

Marching into the room, Shalua pulled out the envelope, and placed it in the middle of Reeve's bed. When all this was over, and he found it, she could still tell him it had been the insane ramblings of a stressed out, sleep deprived mind. If they both ever-------

Shalua forced her brain to stop thinking about that, even though the feelings of dread wouldn't leave her alone. The blocked corridor had been an omen of sorts. Turning abruptly, she threw off her lab coat, doubting that she'd need it for any fights that lay ahead, adjusted her grip on Shelke and the both of them made their down in the direction of the basement.

* * *

Vincent blinked his eyes open sleepily. He expertly stifled a tired yawn, and moved his eyes to the other side of the vehicle. Yuffie sat on the bench across from him, polishing various materia with her hair ribbons. Vincent sighed. Yuffie. Still as obsessive as ever. 

She lifted her head and looked at him, realizing that he was awake. A smile formed on her features.

"Hey Vince! Are ya feeling better?"

Vincent grimaced, and assessed his health. Hm. Well "feeling better" was a massive overstatement, as far as his chest was concerned. It had continued to heal, and felt better than before, but whenever he moved, the tight, throbbing pain was still there. All in all, he had had better days.

"Hm. Somewhat, Yuffie. Having……fun?"

Yuffie blinked, looking from Vincent to her materia and back again.

"Yep! All this purdy materia and it's **all **mine! I've been collecting over the years, ya know. I could almost open a museum with all the materia I've got! I'd let you in for free, of course…….although, maybe charging ten gil wouldn't hurt…….."

"_Rip off……",_ Vincent thought wryly, attempting to picture Yuffie as the curator of a materia museum. Oh the chaos………

They both looked up when PA system crackled to life.

"Mr. Valentine, Miss Kisaragi, we'll be arriving shortly and---------what the **hell**?"

Vincent stood, ignoring the pain in his chest.

The truck began to shudder violently, and the bumps increased. Vincent turned as Yuffie let out a squeak and tumbled off the bench, materia and all, rolling towards the front of the truck and hitting her head with a sickening thud on the far wall. She lay still and unmoving.

The truck lurched to a stop, and Vincent's eyes widened in concern as he moved to Yuffie and knelt beside her unconscious form.

"Yuffie……Yuffie wake up!", he gently rubbed one of her shoulders, attempting to rouse her. Eventually, she let out a soft moan and her eyes fluttered open. She looked somewhat disoriented, and Vincent searched the floor for a potential cure materia to heal the wound on her head. Spying one, he grabbed it, and held it to her brow, murmuring the spell softly. Relief flooded through him as her eyes cleared and the wounded healed. Although he mostly viewed Yuffie as one, if not **the**, most annoying human being on the Planet, she was also his friend. And it would be a lie to say he didn't care for her. Perhaps not as much as he did for Reeve, Shalua or Cait, but enough to assist her in trying situations. She had saved his life as well, after all.

"Thanks, Vince", came the soft mutter as Yuffie raised a hand to her head. She then placed both hands on the ground, attempting to push herself up, but Vincent could see that she wouldn't make it far.

"Whoa, dizzy……", was the only thing he needed to hear before he grabbed her arm and helped her to one of the benches. He sat down beside her, and reached into her cloak, pulling out a Potion. Uncorking it, he handed it to her with the words, "Here. Drink it slowly, Yuffie. I will go take care of any enemies, and you can follow me once you have recovered. Rest a bit, and we will see each other at the Headquarters".

He stood and made for the door, when he felt a hand gently grasp his human one, pulling him to turn. Vincent did, and he saw Yuffie looking up at him, a pleading gaze in her eyes.

"Please, Vince! We have to help Reeve and Shalua and Cait and the WRO and……..we can't let them……..I just hope…….."

"Yuffie", Vincent attempted to let his voice take on a gentle tone. "I will do my best. You will do your best. That is…..all that matters. And in regards to the others………I cannot give you my word that they will come to no harm, but I can assure you I will do everything in my power to prevent them from being injured or……..killed. I promise, Yuffie. You have my word".

A small, shaky grin spread over Yuffie's face. She knew that when Vincent Valentine made a promise, it was nothing to be taken lightly.

"A-Alright. But…….just promise me……you'll take care of yourself too. Right, Vince?"

She squeezed his hand kindly, and he nodded, hesitating a bit before squeezing her hand as well and letting go. He turned and opened the doors, stepping outside into the bright sunshine. It seemed they had crashed on the mountain pass, not too far away from the Headquarters. Vincent could hear shots and cries as well as explosions in the distance.

Jumping to the ground, he walked a few steps before he was stopped three hovering machines, intent on blasting the life out of him. He sighed. It seemed that at the moment, everything was intent on blasting the life out of him. Those must have been the reason that the Shadowfox had crashed. But now was no time to reflect.

He rid the Planet of the machine trio, and hurried on through the jungle. Every few minutes, hounds would leap out of nowhere and attempt to tear him to pieces. They where dead before they hit the ground. In situations like these, Vincent showed no mercy. Then again, he rarely showed any of his enemies any mercy at all.

Vincent eventually came upon a camp of Deepground soldiers, and odd insects that were once again intent on killing him. They were disposed of in a matter of minutes. He was fueled by his desperate worry and need to help his friends. Rounding a bend, he finally came upon the outskirts of the Headquarters. Before him stood a handful of WRO members, hopelessly attempting to take out and larger group of Deepground soldiers of all kinds and sizes.

Loading and cocking Cerberus, Vincent assisted the members, who were indescribably grateful that they had not been murdered by those bastards as well. But it was far from over.

Vincent raised his head to the sky when he heard the loud sounds of whirring. It sounded like…….

"Helicopters. Take cover. Now!", Vincent commanded the young soldiers. He did not wish to see them gunned down. Their weapons would have little effect on the monstrous Deepground creations.

When they didn't move an inch, Vincent felt annoyance build. Why weren't they leaving?

"Yes, sir. I-I mean, no sir", stuttered one of the members, all of them saluting. "With all due respect, sir, this is our home. We won't run, we'll fight! Permission to assist you, sir!"

Vincent was surprised to say the least. Did these young men really want to die? But he supposed he understood. They seemed to be undyingly loyal to Reeve. Reeve…….Vincent found himself wanting to hurry this up.

"Alright then. Aim well, and don't……get in my way. Follow my lead".

As the first helicopter appeared on the horizon, Vincent sprinted across the plateau towards a machine gun he had seen earlier. Sitting down, he motioned the soldiers to fire at will, and began to shoot relentlessly at the helicopter.

This went on for some time. One or two helicopters would come, and then there would be a short break. Vincent looked around each time, seeing to it that no soldier had been harmed. It wasn't until the last chopper that…….

"Ugh!!!", a scream erupted from his left, and Vincent eliminated the enemy before turning to the direction from which the yell had come.

To his horror, he saw the young soldier that had spoken on the behalf of them all earlier, lying on the ground, surrounded by his comrades. His face was contorted in agony, and his breaths were laboured. Vincent stalked over and knelt beside the man, making to pull a potion out of his cloak.

"N-No…….", came the weak whisper. "Save it…..f-for the others……."

"Hey Laurel! Are you insane, dude? He wants to heal you…..c'mon man!", the voice of one of the man's buddies came through, cracking slightly. Vincent pulled the potion out, and held it to the man's lips.

"Drink it, soldier", Vincent pushed gently, attempting to get the young man to drink the healing liquid. But the soldiers lips didn't so much as budge. "Please. Drink it", Vincent pleaded urgently. The man's time was running out.

But he was only rewarding with a weak, shaky smile from the dying soldier.

"I-It's…..alright…..sir. I've lived……a good life".

And with that, he took his last breath and closing his eyes, returned to the Planet.

Vincent found himself staring stupidly at the body of the young soldier. He could have been able to prevent that. He **should** have been able to prevent that.

"Aw….n-no…..what the hell?", came the sob from one of the men. "N-Not Laurel too……goddamnit, man. Stupid shit…..why didn't he…..drink it?"

"I am…..sorry", Vincent managed to voice awkwardly. But the others paid him no heed.

They grieved.

* * *

"_Have I lived a good life as well?"_

This thought entered Vincent's mind as he stood mechanically, and turned away. It shouldn't have ended like this……not for such a young soul. He began to walk, leaving the rest of the soldiers to mourn the comrades' death. And he picked up the pace at the next thought.

There were people in that building whose selfless nature surpassed even that of the young soldier.

Reeve and Shalua.

He had to find them.

* * *

Sad...but that's not all, my friends. Cheers! 


	7. For Old Time's Sake

**Chapter Seven **

Vincent moved into the outer complex of the Headquarters through a sliding door. There, he assisted more WRO members that were struggling to hold out against the massive amounts of Deepground soldiers.

Walking through the dark underpass that led to the plaza in front of the main entrance, he listened grimly as a broken, static announcement, no, plea, came through over the speakers.

"This is Headquarters! We need backup!………….Get away! What is that thing???"

The frantic transmission was ended in horrified screams and a deafening bestial roar that made the very walls surrounding Vincent vibrate. He tensed, and quickened his pace.

Making his way into the entrance plaza, he paused momentarily. It was quiet. Completely silent. Too silent. Taking a few more steps, he found out why. Suddenly, a lone Deepground soldier ran out from behind a pillar. Vincent shot him without much thought, and moved another couple steps forward.

"The Keeper has been sighted! Move out!"

In record time, about twenty Deepground soldiers began shooting at him from various hiding places throughout the plaza. Vincent sighed deeply. Just what he needed. An ambush. He had no time for this…….

Dodging the shots, he took care of the soldiers that posed the greatest threat, and made his way up the stairs towards the main entrance. He wouldn't put Reeve and Shalua's lives on the line because of a few stray soldiers.

Stalking towards the massive, newly restored door, he halted suddenly when someone opened it from the inside. To his utter dismay, the door slid away to reveal a large machine spider, similar, no, the same as the one he had fought at the Shinra Manor. Perhaps with a few improvements. More Deepground soldiers surrounded it, and as soon as they sighted him, began to move up the ramp, robotic arachnid at their heels.

Vincent sighed, and prepared himself for another battle. It never failed. They were always after him, even though he had already provided them with the so-called Protomateria, the actual reason they had been hunting him. This whole thing was completely insane.

He looked behind him, onto the rafters that arched over the entrance hallway of the plaza. Left and right to where he was standing, Vincent could make out the contours of machine guns calling his name.

_"Well, let me respond to those calls then…"_

Without hesitating, Vincent back flipped and landed in the midst of the rafters. Before mounting the machine gun seat, he took out the lone Deepground soldiers that were shooting at him, and then concentrated on the massive machine that had now begun shooting large missiles at him. He aimed and fired the machine gun, destroying the missiles as they flew towards him, and afterwards, focused on eliminating the arachnid.

It was a game to him. A battle such as this could not even be viewed as worthy. The stupid machines were no match for him. Shelke, never. Rosso, maybe. Azul, perhaps. But not any of these pitiful excuses for enemies. It was over in a matter of minutes. The piece of scrap metal couldn't hold out long against him. With an air of annoyance, Vincent resolutely marched past the now smoldering heap that had cost him precious time he needed to get to his friends.

Deepground filth like this shouldn't even bother.

* * *

_"Dear Planet………"_

Vincent's first thought was one of dread when he entered the ground floor of the Headquarters' main building. When he had last seen this place, it had been cleaned and polished to perfection, and then only a little roughed up from the first Deepground siege that had followed. But this……..

The glass ceiling had been shattered, and one could see when one walked in, were piles of rubble and ashes, littered with flames, metal, electronics, and……..bodies. The remaining WRO members that had still survived after Vincent had come to their aid, where standing and staring at their ruined home in a daze, as if not yet able to grasp that it was now all a mountain of ruins.

Vincent's first thought was to get down to the basement. That was where Reeve had told him Azul was being kept. Dread began to build. But Azul had been dead…….hadn't he?

Eyeing the destroyed floors of the headquarters, Vincent realized that it was, at the moment, near to impossible to get up to the command center. He would need time to think of a way to, and with Azul potentially being on the loose, he frankly didn't have any to spare. Turning to the last few terrified soldiers, Vincent decided to give them a job. It would be good for to try and keep their minds off anything that might happen next.

"Soldiers. I need passage to the command center. Is there any way the group of you could arrange one for me?"

All six remaining men snapped to attention immediately, and saluted.

"Yes, sir. We'll do our best, sir!"

"Good……thank you……go on."

And with that, Vincent left the soldiers to their work, and took off in direction of the basement.

* * *

"W-We're not gonna survive this, are we, Chip."

The faint voice of a WRO soldier broke through the silence. The two of them waited, guns raised, intent on shooting anything that stepped out of the rubble at the end of the hallway.

"H-Heh. Nah. I t-think I lied, James. Sorry, mate. Was nice working with ye though. Good times an' all."

James turned to his partner, teary eyed.

"N-No……don't s-say that, Chip. W-We m-might……we-----"

Suddenly, a strangled cry caught the attention of both soldiers, they turned to look, only to see a hideous, cerulean, beast step out of the ruins at the end of the hallway. It roared with a volume that shook the entire surroundings and advanced on them quickly.

The two friends loaded their guns simultaneously, and glanced at one another fleetingly.

"Well, this is it then, James. Was nice knowin' ye…."

"I-I…..I guess…it w-was nice knowing you too…..Chip….."

And with that, the soldiers opened fire, shooting at the creation, giving it all they had left. This was short lived, however, for a third soldier was flung towards them by the beast, at a dizzying speed.

Chip slowly turned to James, and gave his partner a weak grin.

"Adios, mate."

And the third soldier collided with the two, hitting so harshly that it knocked the three of them to the floor, and left them to skid to a stop.

The impact broke the necks of James, Chip and the third soldier instantly.

* * *

"What the hell?"

Vincent watched the sad display in horror, eyes moving back to the beast when he realized there was nothing he could do for the three young soldiers. He had been too late. But……was that…..thing….who he thought it was?

"Azul".

Vincent spun to face the owner of the all too familiar vacant voice. He came face to face with Shelke, and thankfully, Shalua as well. She had seemingly discarded her lab coat, now wearing only the clothing she had had underneath. Her mechanical arm was displayed for all to see, and looked, to Vincent's relief, as if she were unharmed. He walked over to her, and tentatively placed a hand on her human arm.

"Oh Vincent……..", he barely registered Shalua's whispered cry of relief as she flung her arms around him, and wrapped his form in a tight hug. He didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her as well. He had thought she was…….at least injured, if not worse. He held her tightly, wondering if Yuffie would ever let him live this down if she were to see them now. Reeve would probably be beyond jealous. Speaking of Reeve……

"Shalua. I'm glad…..you're alright. But…..where is Reeve?"

At this, Shalua marginally lifted her head from his chest so she could look up at him. A gaze of sadness crossed her features, and another emotion, that Vincent couldn't pinpoint. She hugged him tighter, and answered.

"I…..I think he's in the command center. Well, at least that's were he was when I last contacted him. He told me……he told me to get some rest. And I fell asleep. When I woke up, Shelke was up too, and Deepground attacked soon after. I….I didn't have time to see him, I have no idea if he's……he could be……"

Vincent was momentarily at a loss for words. This wasn't the Shalua Rui he knew. She was usually, so strong. Unbreakable. She never doubted, never lost hope. But now…….she was scared to death that the love of her life was dead. And it was a possibility that couldn't be ignored. He would reassure her, but comfort would have to wait. They had a situation to deal with here.

"Shalua. Calm down. I cannot tell you that Reeve……is still alive, but I promise you…..I will find him once I've…..taken care of Azul. Now take Shelke and get------"

Before Vincent could finish the sentence, an immense roar sounded behind them, causing Vincent and Shalua to turn, startled. They saw, to their horror, that the monster was now heading towards the three of them at a frighteningly fast pace, obviously intent on ripping them to shreds. Speeches forgotten, Vincent quickly pushed Shalua and Shelke aside, and took on the beast, shooting at it's head, a usual weak spot.

But this Azul was no "usual" enemy. As many rounds as Vincent shot at the creature's head, they all uselessly bounced off it's obviously impenetrable armour, rendering Vincent near to defenceless. While he attempted to damage the beast at all, Shalua leaped into action.

Drawing a deep breath, she took a running start, and flew at the monstrosity, intent on injuring it with her mechanical arm. The attempt proved futile, however, for Azul noticed, and promptly lifted a giant paw and slammed it into Shalua's chest, flinging her to the floor. She curled up in a ball, grabbing her abdomen. Planet, the pain. Her artificial organs were definitely not made for close combat.

Vincent's eyes widened as he saw Shalua go down. He didn't think he'd be able to live with the guilt if anything happened to her. **Reeve** would never forgive him. Vincent would never forgive **himself**.

"Shalua!", he yelled attempting to get her attention. Get her to say something. Anything so that he would know she was still alive.

Unfortunately, this action did not result in Shalua's attention, but rather in Azuls. The beast turned, and smashed Vincent to the floor in a similar fashion as he had done with Shalua. Vincent skidded to a stop on his back halfway down the hallway, clutching his chest in agony. As if the horrible bout of pneumonia hadn't been enough for his chest, Azul had now hit him in the same spot where Rosso had torn the Protomateria from his body. His vision swam, and he noted he was in the beginning stages of passing out, but he couldn't have that. Shalua needed him.

Turning over with effort, he began to crawl towards the spot where he had seen Shalua fall.

He had to make sure she wasn't dead.

* * *

Shelke stood, facing the massive creation, pausing only to glance at her fallen sister. Shalua writhed on the floor, moaning and holding her chest.

"_Pitiful",_ Shelke thought icily. _"But yet……"_

But before Shelke could complete her thought, Azul raised his paw a third time, and sent it crashing down on her. The blow knocked her to the ground, but she stood again, dazed by what her fellow Tsviet had just done. They were a team, weren't they?

However Shelke began to think differently, as Azul pulled back, and attempted to hit her again. Well, that was that. He was asking for it. Shelke assumed that the crazed Cerulean was far too gone in his transformation to think rationally.

Luckily, that's what he had her for.

As he swatted at her a second time, she moved flawlessly, dodging his giant paw by a hair. She spun around, and pulled out her shield materia. She knew that, from past experiences with Azul, when equally strong shield materia was used to combat his barrier, it reduced him to his original form in a matter of seconds. So far, however, it had only worked with her shield materia. Perhaps she just had that effect on him.

"The extreme potency of this shield materia is comparable to that of your barrier field, Azul".

Just as she had foreseen, Azul began to transform again, but this time back into the form he normally took. Azul the Cerulean.

"Shelke? Why do you stand in my way?"

Sighing softly, with a hint of annoyance, she stowed her materia away safely before answering. She had been expecting this.

"I had to protect myself. You were trying to kill me".

That was the truth, even if he didn't want to believe it. But nothing could have prepared her for what came next.

To her surprise, Azul flashed her a disgusted look, and let loose a small, dry laugh.

"Then now is the time".

* * *

Vincent crawled painfully towards Shalua. Azul was busy with Shelke at the moment, so he had used the time to make his way towards the shaking body of the engineer.

Eventually, after having to pause multiple times to catch his breath, he reached Shalua's shuddering from, and awkwardly laid himself down beside her, so he had a full view of her features. Her eyes were shut tightly in obvious agony, and she held her arm and her chest. She looked to be in near to unbearable pain. He reached out and touched her face with his claw, hoping that the cool metal would coax her to look at him.

"Shalua…..", he wheezed softly, gently stroking her face as she had done to him when he had been ill. "Shalua, please…….wake up……."

Ever so slowly, Shalua's eyes cracked open, hazy with pain, to survey Vincent. The latter let out a large sigh of relief. At least she was conscious.

"Oh.…ow, that hurt……shit…..", came her weak voice, as she blinked a few times to clear her vision. "The stupid, giant dog can hit pretty hard".

Vincent let a small smile escape. Typical Shalua.

"Are you alright…….?"

"No…….not really…..you?"

"I am……fine".

"You're a bad liar, Valentine".

Vincent blinked in surprise. Shalua just smiled smugly. Of course it had been a lie, but he would have never imagined she could pick it out in the state she was in. But that was unimportant…….

"Vincent……here….hang on….."

He watched curiously as she slowly removed her human hand, and reached straight down her shirt. Vincent felt a tinge of red creep up onto his cheeks, and abruptly turned away, removing his metal claw from her face in the process.

"Tsk. Pervert. Get those thoughts out of your head. Here".

He turned, and saw that she was holding a glowing green orb of Cure 3 materia in her hand, and it was stretched out towards him. No. She couldn't possibly want him to……

"Take it, Vincent. I……after the first siege, I decided it might not be a bad idea to keep it with me at all times. You need it. You can fight. You have to fight. **Take it!**"

She all but pushed it into his hands, and he had no choice but to take it. But he couldn't use it. Vincent had already convinced himself of that the second she had offered it to him. She was in worse shape. **She** needed it. He could handle the pain. She didn't even look like she could get up.

Pausing, he made it look as if he were about to use the materia on himself, but at the last minute, he speedily pushed the orb up against Shalua's chest and spoke the spell in record time. He registered the look of surprise in her eyes as he healed her, instead of himself, and the strained look of pain and suffering vanished from her features. He pumped all the power of the materia into her, until he was sure the globe had no energy left to give, and that she was cured. It had zapped his strength as well, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Really…….

"Ungrateful bastard…..", came the faint mutter, accompanied by an amused smile.

Vincent just smirked, and began working on a plan of escape.

* * *

"You are no longer required!"

Shelke couldn't believe he had actually just said that.

"No longer...?"

"You are no different from the others. Your weak body is nothing without mako", Azul continued on, backing Shelke towards the end of the hallway. He smirked triumphantly. She deserved this. Idiotic, weak little girl. How he hated her, and how he was enjoying this.

"Your only skill is collecting data from inside a **virtual** reality. It makes me sick to even think of you as a member of the Tsviets."

Azul paused, relishing the words he was about to utter next.

"Weiss has ordered your termination".

A sneer spread across his face as he watched the small girl's usually impassive expression turn to one of horror and shock. Her eye's widened as she faced her former partner.

"Weiss!?"

This was all a dream. This **couldn't** be real. It just couldn't. There was no way she had slaved and endured endless torture over the past ten years, only to now be discarded like a piece of rubbish.

"Your mission was to identify and locate the keeper of the Protomateria", Azul continued on. "That is why we uploaded the doctor's data into your neural network. But now we no longer need it. And we cannot let it fall into the hands of the WRO".

Shelke was speechless. What was she supposed to say to all this?

The crazed Tsviet's features contorted into an insane gaze as he spoke the next words.

"Your fate has been decided, Shelke. It is time for you to return to the Planet".

Shelke's mouth dropped in horror. What?!? As Azul raised his fist, Shelke unconsciously pulled out her materia once more, and froze Azul in place, though she herself was in a trance. Weiss had ordered her **termination**!?!?

She was ripped out of her train of thought when a gentle hand grabbed her wrist, and began to pull her away from Azul.

"Vincent! Shelke! Let's get out of here!"

Her sister. Shelke moved her head slightly to see the Keeper, Vincent Valentine, rush out the door that Shalua had now forced open, and turn around, holding out a hand to take Shelke from Shalua's grasp.

Shelke suddenly became quite brutally aware of her surroundings. She began to struggle in Shalua's grip, trying her hardest to get away. She didn't know why. Azul would most likely kill her. No. He **would **kill her. But still…….

"Let go of me!"

"I don't think so!"

The words stopped Shelke dead in her tracks, and she ceased struggling. She stopped, and stared at her sister wide-eyed.

"We have ten years to catch up on", Shalua continued in a feisty manner, looking at her, gaze filled with love and compassion.

"_Why does she have to look at me like that? I've only ever treated her with contempt……"_

"I'm not going to let this end here----"

Shalua broke off her next sentence, as the door she had fought to open, began to close.

From there on, everything happened in slow motion for Shelke.

* * *

"Shalua!"

Vincent yelled her name frantically, running towards the quickly shutting door and attempting to hold it open. He pulled with all his might, despite the horrible pain in chest. No. It couldn't end. Not like this.

Shalua's eyes widened, and she ran towards the door, sticking into the small left over space the only thing she could use to stop it from closing completely.

Her mechanical arm.

Shelke gaped. No way……

"Why….why are you doing this?"

But all she got from her sister was a kind smile, accompanied by the words,

"You can still get through. Go on."

And before Shelke could think to struggle again, Shalua pushed her through the small opening that was sadly only large enough to fit a small person such as herself. Shelke stumbled into the hallway, beside Vincent.

"Shelke!"

She spun around to face her sister once more. Looking into her sibling's eyes, something startled her.

She had known. Shalua had known that this was coming. Perhaps not down to the last detail, but she had certainly known that she would not…..make it. Yes. It had been acceptance she had seen in her sister's eyes back in that blocked corridor. Shalua had accepted her fate before she knew what awaited her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister".

Shelke just stared at her, unable to find words to express the many emotions that were coursing through her at the moment. Her arm was now completely crushed by the pressure of the heavy doors that were slowly sliding closed.

Behind Shalua, Vincent and Shelke could she the looming shadow of Azul draw near. The Tsviet had obviously found a way to free himself from the spell.

"I'm sorry I let you suffer so long".

She really **was **sorry. And all this time, Shelke had thought……

"Vincent. Take care of her, will you?"

Sweat began to pour down Vincent's face as he attempted to pull the door back open. But it continued to close as if some supernatural force was pushing it. She was going to be trapped in there with Azul and it was going to be his fault. He couldn't…..no…..

"Wait!", he groaned softly, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He wouldn't shed them, but they remained there all the same.

"Shelke".

Shalua's calm, trusting voice echoed through the hallway once more. A peaceful smile had crossed her features, and she was looking at Shelke with such love that it was difficult for the younger sibling to comprehend.

"I'm glad I was able to find you. And remember…….."

Shelke hung on to her sister's every word, desperately trying to convince herself that this was all a bad dream.

"…..I'll **always** love you……"

Shelke's eyes grew large, and her sister spared one last look at Vincent.

"Vincent. Come here".

Shalua's voice was now full of emotion she had obviously been trying to hide during her conversation with Shelke.

Vincent started, and then tried to move closer to the small opening, and kept trying to pull back the door at same time.

"Let it go, Vincent. There's nothing you can do. It was…..supposed to turn out like this".

In his utter surprise at her words, Vincent actually did let go of the door. Shalua took that moment to stick her human hand through the tiny opening, and grasp Vincent's with it. She pulled Vincent's face close to hers with surprising speed, and looking him straight in the eyes. Tears had begun to cascade down her cheek, but she smiled at him all the same.

"Vincent…….I'm so glad I know you. You one of the most amazing people I have ever met, and one of the dearest friends I've ever had. And remember. There's a reason for your existence. You'll find it, I'm sure".

"Shalua……", Vincent choked on his words. He could hear Azul's footsteps coming closer.

"Vincent", she caught his attention once more, forcing him to look at her. Speaking faster, she continued, more tears falling.

"Tell Reeve……that I love him more than words can describe. More than life itself. Tell him to move on. That I'll always be with him. And that……I'm sorry that it had to turn out like this. It's not your fault. It's not his fault. It's not anyone's fault. And……."

There was a short pause, but suddenly, Vincent felt his face being yanked through the tight opening, and having a passionate kiss being placed on his lips. His eyes widened, but before he thought to pull away, Shalua had already released him. He looked at her in shock, but she just looked back at him with all the love in the world written completely across her features.

"And tell Reeve…..that that was for him…….from me……you don't have to kiss him, silly….", she giggled sadly at Vincent's abashed expression, "But you can tell him. You can do that, Vincent. I know you can."

Shortly after these words, her arm snapped completely, and the door reached its final stages of closure. Vincent and Shelke watched in shock and horror as the door mangled Shalua's arm, and closed in front of her smiling face.

"I love him, Vincent. I love him so much……"

* * *

Shalua waited calmly for the door to close completely, and then ripped her arm out of it. Ok, what was left of her arm. Stupid shit metal. If she hadn't been such a money saver a couple years ago, she could have at least bought some sturdier material.

But then again, she hadn't at all dreamed it would come to this. But now that it had…….

She stood up straight, stiffening as she heard Azul come up behind her. Well, hell. She might as well go down fighting.

Spinning around, she stared up into the cruel, mako eyes of the Tsviet. He smirked down at her.

"Oh. Pretty lady. Gives her life for that of her sister. And of the Keeper. How touching……"

Shalua raised her good hand, and assumed a fighting stance. Well, she'd do it for old time's sake then. She didn't have anything to lose in her current position. Before all her bodily reconstruction, she had been a much better fighter than she was now. Ask Reeve. He'd know.

Oh Reeve……..

A loud, amused laugh echoed throughout the ruined corridor.

"You wish to fight? I assure you, Doctor, without an arm and an eye, you are no match for me."

Oh. He'd pay for that one.

As Azul leaned down to finish her off, Shalua socked him smack in the middle of his ugly face with her good hand. He let out a short cry, and moved a hand to his nose, momentarily distracted.

"That was for Shelke", Shalua murmured, preparing herself for the next blow.

Before Azul could recover, Shalua leapt up, and punched him again, this time in the jaw.

He howled, and she smirked.

That one had been for Vincent.

"Why you…….."

Shalua then readied herself for the big bang. The last attack she could muster with her waning strength. While Azul was busy righting himself, Shalua's eyes moved down to her knee. She gently caressed it with her hand, feeling the hard metal underneath. It had been a biking accident. She had busted her knee, and had then decided she would fix the limb so that it could bust anything hard, but never be busted again. And oh was she proud. Pity about the bike, though…….

Her gaze travelled to Azuls groin. Ever since she had seen the bastard the first time, she had asked herself why the hell he was wearing a metal protector over his, erhm, "privates". If he even **had** any privates. She hoped he did. Cause what she was going to do now required them………All good things did come in three's after all...

Azul winched and righted himself with an air, turning to stare at the woman that had dared to humiliate him in such a fashion. When he was finished with her………But that was as far as his thought got when the unthinkable happened.

Shalua lifted her knee, and in one fluid motion, smashed her hidden metal limb into his groin. The protective metal around it shattered, and Azul's eyes bulged as Shalua's knee came in contact with what she had been hoping for.

His "privates".

So he **did** have those after all.

She stepped back a few paces, and watched in satisfaction as the Tsviet collapsed to his knees, both hands moving to cover the tender spot. He yelped unbecomingly, and began to moan. Shalua grinned, and started to laugh before she could stop herself. And to think she though her **arm** was made out of shitty metal……..Well, maybe these freaks were more human than she had thought to begin with. Planet, it was times like these that she wished she carried a camera around with her……..

"Arrogant bitch………."

Azul spat the words at her, and stood painfully, with what seemed like a massive amount of effort. Yes. She would pay.

Before Shalua could react, Azul grabbed her by the throat at a dizzying speed, and slammed her head against the closed door. Shalua's vision swam furiously, and she attempted to stay conscious. She felt liquid flow from an injury on her chest, and seep down her body.

"_Great. I'm losing reconstructive fluid………what a wonderful way to go………"_

This was swell. Now she'd just keep leaking icky, silver liquid until she slipped into a coma and died. Excellent, as Reeve would say. Though mostly, it wasn't sarcastic.

But she wasn't finished harassing this guy yet.

"I will show you what happens when you humiliate Azul the Cerulean, Doctor. And trust me……it will not be pretty."

Shalua managed to focus her one eye on him, and smirk.

"I hope that hurt, you bastard", she managed, and seeing the surprised look on his face, continued on. "I'll have you know that you're the first guy over six foot three that I've managed to take down. So feel special, dipshit. And guess what?"

Azul's mouth opened and closed automatically. It seemed he had never had anyone mock him so openly before.

"That last hit? That was for the Commissioner. I'm sure he would have loved to do that too. Oh……and another thing."

Azul just stared.

"Yeah, I almost forgot."

The grip around her neck began to tighten.

"Go to hell".

And with all his strength, Azul smashed Shalua's head onto the door once more.

* * *

Author's note at the end, this time. Greetings everyone……

Wow. So yes, well I have my reasons for killing Shalua, even though she's one of my favorite characters and I almost cried while doing this. I just kept imagining what it would be like to lose **my** sister like that. It's a heartbreaking thought.

Well, first of all, if I let Shalua live, it would drastically change the storyline. I would, frankly, be adding and deleting important scenes almost all the time, and it would cause some major……..well, to tell you all the truth, I have something else planned, so stay tuned. And that's all I'm going to say to that subject. This chapter was really interesting to write, though. I hope you guys liked the "Shalua going out with a bang", part of it. Please tell me what you think…….I could really use some feedback, especially on this particular chapter.

My life has been one large ball of stress and hectic happenings over the last month and a half, but I have written some more chapters for this story, so the waiting time for the next two or three chapters should be immensely shortened.

Hope you all enjoyed this, and if you did, then drop a note.

Cheers!

Kyyrin


	8. Heartbroken

Hey guys! Here's the promised fast update. Hope you enjoy! Also, I don't know what possessed me to write one, (I must have been bored out of my mind), but due to some strange idea that's been playing around in my head ever since yesterday evening, I actually...I seriously do **not** know why, wrote a story featuring Vincent and Yuffie in it...together. So, heh, if you want to read it, then go on ahead, because in my insanity I'm also posting it, and tell me what you think...if you think anything of it at all.

Well, that's all from my part.

Many thanks for the reviews and encouragment,

Cheers!

Kyyrin

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Vincent threw his hands onto the closed door. Tears threatened to spill, though he wouldn't let them. But it was so hard……..

"Why?"

Shelke's quivering inquiry rang through the silence. It was a question Vincent didn't dare to answer. Yet.

A loud bang echoed throughout the corridors. Both Vincent and Shelke looked down, and saw a silver liquid seeping through the crack of the door. Vincent swallowed hard. He began to shake.

"Why did she….? Why?"

Shelke stood, mesmerized by the silver substance that was pooling on the ground. It was obvious whom it belonged too.

"Shalua……"

Another loud smack against the door snapped Vincent's attention back to the tasks at hand, and with another horrified look at the where Shalua had once stood, Vincent grabbed Shelke's arm, and ran.

* * *

"_And remember……I'll __**always **__love you……"_

"_Why……Shalua……why?……_

_I don't……understand……"_

* * *

Vincent navigated through the destroyed hallways blindly, yanking Shelke along with him. He was in shock. Shalua……she was…….

"Vincent!"

The worried cry brought him back to reality. He stopped momentarily and turned towards the voice. Yuffie and a group of WRO members were running towards him. Vincent released Shelke momentarily as Yuffie flew into him, wrapping him in a hug that would have squeezed the life out of any normal person. He wasn't normal, but it still hurt his chest like hell. But he waited patiently for Yuffie to let go of him all the same.

"Oh Planet, Vince am I glad you're ok! But…….", Yuffie took that moment to release Vincent from her grip, and look towards Shelke. "Who's she? And where's……?"

"Yuffie, we must get to safety. We can speak……later", Vincent grabbed Shelke's hand again, and motioned for Yuffie to continue running. Turning to the WRO members, Vincent muttered, "Get us somewhere safe……"

The soldiers saluted and took off down a hallway. They followed, the group of them disposing of any more Deepground units they came across, until they finally reached a room that seemed to have been untouched by the siege. They filed inside, door sliding shut behind them. The room was large and dim, lit only by a single working healing tube in the corner. The other three were cracked and shattered, the healing liquid pouring out onto the floor. But at the moment, this interested none of them. They sat on the ground for the better part of fifteen minutes, catching their breath. Vincent had released Shelke, who didn't look like she'd run away any time soon, and she stood, an uncharacteristic look of shock in her normally blank eyes.

Vincent leaned against a wall and slowly sank to the floor, holding his painful chest. The fact that Azul had whacked him with the strength of the Knights of the Round, hadn't helped it much. Breathing hurt. Badly.

"Vince……..", came Yuffie's soft voice. He saw her move up beside him, and placed one of her hands on his chest. "You look like you're…..in a helluva lota pain….."

"Hm…..it will…..heal…….eventually….", Vincent managed, breathing heavily. Yes, it would. However, the emotional anguish……He squeezed his eyes shut at the fact that the mere action of speaking at caused him such agony. Suddenly, he became aware of the gentle green glow of materia, and the pain in his chest subsided almost immediately. He blinked, and looked over at Yuffie in surprise. She sat there holding a ball of cure materia, and smiling weakly at him.

"I had some left over…..I didn't think it would hurt to lessen…..your suffering….."

That was probably the most profound, grown up thing Yuffie had ever said in his presence. He gawked at first, but then nodded and let the hints of a smile appear on his face.

"Thank you…..Yuffie. It is appreciated, I assure you".

They all turned, when the door suddenly slid open, revealing another group of WRO soldiers pointing their guns at them. Upon realizing that these were no enemies, the weapons were immediately lowered, and they ran to the other team's assistance.

One of the soldiers made his way over to Vincent and Yuffie. Vincent could see from afar that he had a sad look on his face. Damn. If this was about…….

"Mr. Valentine, sir. I…..I thought you ought to know that we……we found Dr. Rui, sir. She looked to be in bad shape, so we took her to the, er, leftover medical ward. The doctor's……I'm sorry, sir, but the doctors didn't look hopeful. I'm very sorry, Mr. Valentine, Ms. Kisaragi. But I believe…….Dr. Rui will not be among us any longer."

Vincent heard Yuffie give an audible gasp of horror. She hadn't known. He should have told her when he'd had the chance. But he just sighed and asked a further question.

"And Azul?"

"We saw him leave with the leftover Deepground troops, sir. If I may be so bold, sir, I believe that Deepground had no real reason to attack us. Azul could have just left anytime without a fight, sir. I think they just...they just attacked us to pass the time and slaughter innocent people, sir".

Vincent rarely scoffed, but he did so at that moment, quite openly too. This soldier was so young, so naive. Did he really think Deepground, hell, Azul of all people would just wake up in his cell and walk out without touching a single person he encountered on his way? This young man obviously hadn't seen many battles or much evil in his lifetime.

But another thought crossed his mind. He didn't doubt that nearly everyone at the Headquarters had known that Reeve and Shalua were a pair. So if he was being notified about Shalua's death now, then where was Reeve?

"No…..no, no…..not Shalua", Yuffie stuttered, almost as if in a trance, but Vincent cut in.

"Soldier. Where is the Commissioner?"

"Wha---? O-Oh, the Commissioner. Well, sir, we, found him, sir. He's……in the command center. But the whole area there is so demolished, that we couldn't get in. I…..I saw him, sir. I couldn't go in to try and help him, because we had our hands full with Dr. Rui, sir. But I called to him, and he looked at me. And I….I told him to hold out….and that help would come soon……and I also told him……I also told him, sir, that Dr. Rui had……had passed on. And I asked him to try and get out himself……but then…..then, sir, he just turned away and didn't move at all, sir. W-We…..we were frightened, sir. And we still are. We don't know if he didn't also…..Sir?"

But Vincent had already leapt up, and loaded his gun. Spinning towards Yuffie, trying as best he could to ignore the look of anguish and pain on her features, he spoke.

"Yuffie. Please. Stay and watch over Shelke. She is…..Shalua's younger sister. I trust you will do that. I am going to find Reeve. I will come back here when I know that he's safe, and not before. And thank you, soldier".

With that, Vincent bolted out the door at a dizzying speed, ignoring all other turmoil and confusion around him. He had only one thought on his mind.

"_Reeve……please stay alive……not you too……"_

* * *

Yuffie stared into space, completely oblivious to everything around her. No tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't even think the meaning of the soldier's words had completely sunk in yet. Her bottom lip quivered. Nope. She wouldn't cry. No, no, no. Not yet, at least. She, Yuffie Kisaragi, would need a quiet, lonely place to do some crying. All by herself. Suddenly, another thought struck her.

Had Vincent said Shalua's little sis?

Lifting her head, she looked at the young girl that stood a few paces away, also staring into nothingness. But Yuffie frowned. At least she thought **her** face showed signs of emotion. But…..that chick's? She didn't even look like she could be fazed by bungee jumping. Yuffie loved bungee jumping.

But hell. Shalua was her sister. Well, this looked to be a job for "everyone's best friend", Yuffie. Hauling herself off the floor, she made her way towards the kid. What had Vincent said her name was again…….Seashellk, or something…….oh yeah, Shelke. Weird name but hey…….

Yuffie brought out her most confidant stride, and stalked over to the girl. Planet is she tiny, Yuffie thought as she surveyed the kid. I could probably kick her ass in like two seconds flat……ok maybe three…..

"Hey there, Shelke!", Yuffie stated brightly, but not bothering to hide the sad look on her face. She grabbed a surprised Shelke's hand and shook it vigorously, dropping it just as quickly.

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi! The White Rose of Wutai! Ever heard of me? Well now you have……nice to meet ya!", Yuffie's happy tone then changed drastically. By the look on Shelke's face, she could see that cheerfulness wasn't getting anywhere.

"So yeah…..you're sis. She was a really good friend of mine. I……I really……liked her. And…..I'm sorry…..for your loss."

She waited. A long time. Shelke stared at her, and Yuffie thought she might have turned into a statue during those five minutes. When she spoke, however, it wasn't at all what Yuffie expected.

"Leave me alone".

Yuffie gawked.

"B-But….."

"I will repeat. Leave me alone".

Yuffie began to feel the beginnings of annoyance form.

"What? But……Look. I know you're probably totally depressed and sad right now, but you don't have to go through this alone, Shelke. I can help you-------"

"Yuffie Kisaragi".

Shelke's cold, vacant voice cut her off. Yuffie stopped mid sentence, still staring at her in disbelief.

"I am not depressed. I am not sad. I feel no emotion. And I just wish to be left alone. Is that so difficult for someone like you to understand?"

Yuffie's jaw dropped. Why that little….All she had wanted to do was help. Offer Shelke a shoulder to cry on. But the rude, little brat had just totally waved her off. In a really mean way. And she wasn't……sad? At **all**? Her **sister** had just died out there! If Yuffie were Shelke, she'd be bawling her eyes out at the moment………she was actually beginning to feel like doing that sometime soon.

"W-What? You mean you're not…..sad? At all? But Shelke, she was your sister……"

Yuffie trailed off, attempting to make Shelke realized that it was ok to grieve. Maybe the kid was just stubborn……like Vincent. No. She couldn't compare Shelke to Vincent. Not even her brooding, dark friend was this emotionless.

"I……I don't feel…..anything……", came the blank reply. And with that, Shelke turned and walked to the other side of the room, expertly ignoring Yuffie's look of horror. Perhaps she shouldn't have been so straight forward, but it had been true. She felt nothing. Though at the moment, she didn't really now what to feel………

"Well, f-fine then……", Yuffie stammered at Shelke's retreating back, and walked towards the door in a daze. Shelke had just basically said she didn't care. Or at least that was how Yuffie had understood it. But right now, all the ninja knew was that she had to get out. She didn't give two rabid chocobos what Vincent had said to her, she just needed to get as far away from this room as possible.

Far away from Shelke.

* * *

Vincent raced into demolished command center, wildly searching around for Reeve. He had wildly fought his way through the massive amounts of rubble and electric panels that had barred the way to his friend. Panic started to build in his chest. If something had happened to his friend as well, he would feel beyond guilty……considering the previous events that had just occurred.

Walking around a bend that consisted of a ruined computer board, he met an extremely sorrowful sight.

There sat Reeve, with his back against the seemingly last intact wall, eyes glazed over, and staring into nothing. Multiple gashes and bruises adorned his body, and his clothes were ripped and torn beyond recognition. Vincent's heart jumped to his throat. Reeve couldn't be……..No. He pushed the thought out of his mind. He wouldn't let his friend die this time. Experiencing it once had been more than enough for him, even though it had only been a Cait Sith costume.

"Reeve……", Vincent murmured, and rushed to his friends side. "Reeve…….Planet, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

He let out an audible sigh of relief when Reeve blinked, and turned his head slightly to look over at him. When his friend spoke, his voice came out as a defeated whisper. A mere shadow of his normally bright, enthusiastic countenance.

"I'm so……ashamed", he whispered airily, gray-green eyes studying Vincent momentarily, then looking away. "I am supposed to be a hero of the Jenova War. But look at me…….I couldn't even save them….anyone….."

"Reeve…..", Vincent looked at his friend, feeling powerless to cease the others anguish. _"What the hell am I supposed to say?"_, Vincent thought, wracking his brain for comforting words. Things like this never came easy for him. But he couldn't let Reeve believe that this was his fault.

"Don't take all the blame, Reeve", he managed softly, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "There was really nothing more you could have done than you already did. None of this is your fault. Are you thinking of giving up?"

"Vincent…..?", Reeve looked at his friend in surprise. Vincent was usually the one who blamed himself. Reeve had always been the one reassuring his silent, brooding friend, but that seemed to have changed.

"Reeve. I used to be nothing but a stone in the river of time, but three years ago it was you and the others who taught me I had to move ahead. Try, Reeve. You can get through this", Vincent desperately tried to reassure his friend. He didn't like this Reeve. This Reeve was foreign to him. This wasn't the happy go lucky, positive, cheerful man that he knew and loved. This Reeve was depressed and distant. And it reminded Vincent far too much of himself.

Standing, he turned to go. Walking away from Reeve's slumped form slowly, he decided that it would be better he left his friend to think things over for himself. Sometimes, one just wanted to be alone with their thoughts. He knew that feeling well. Vincent felt he had given his friend all the advice necessary to help him along the way. And now that he knew Reeve was safe, save for some gashes and bruises, he could clear the way for Reeve to come back to them on his own.

He paused however, when he heard a soft, pitiful whimper come from behind him.

"Sha……lua…..", came Reeve's broken whisper, followed by a quiet sob.

Vincent stopped dead in his tracks. Planet, how could he have possibly almost dismissed that event? He had been so caught up in finding Reeve, that he had almost……forgotten. His chest tightened, and his eyes began to burn. Shalua. She was dead and **that** was **his** fault. And now Reeve…….gods, Reeve. Now his friend was paying the price for it. Dearly. Vincent struggled between leaving quickly, and staying. If he left, he would be able to avoid a conversation that he knew would be awkward for him, and if he stayed…….

Turning slowly, he faced Reeve once more, the pain in his chest deepening when he saw the state his friend was in.

Reeve held a hand to his face and was shaking with sobs. He was shivering slightly, and Vincent could tell he was completely exhausted. He sighed, remembering what Shalua had told him about Reeve's energy reserves. They were meant for mental stress, not physical.

What had he been thinking? It wouldn't do to leave Reeve here all alone, completely heartbroken.

Vincent decided right then and there that his friendship to Reeve was far more important to him than any uncomfortable feelings he might experience. His friend needed tending to if he wanted to be back on his feet to continue the fight against Deepground. Taking a few steps towards the shaking figure on the ground, he spoke.

"I…….Reeve. I suppose you've heard then. Yes, Shalua is….gone. But she wouldn't want you to be…..like this", Vincent stopped short when Reeve began to sob harder.

"_I guess that was the wrong thing to say",_ Vincent mused quietly, frantically searching for another solution. Swallowing hard, he decided there was only one thing left to do.

"Reeve, come here", Vincent stated in a gentle, but commanding tone, motioning for his friend to come stand in front of him. Reeve looked up weakly, and pushed himself to stand laboriously. He shuffled over to Vincent at an extremely slow pace, and a concerned frown began to form on the latter's features.

Reeve was limping. Badly. But before he could inquire any further, Reeve reached him, and gazed up at him, eyes once again filling up with tears. Vincent pushed the thoughts away for the time being, and focused on consoling his distraught friend.

"Reeve, I'm sorry. I tried….so hard to save her. I really did. But evidently not hard enough. I……I am so sorry."

Vincent was marginally aware that his voice had begun to crack slightly. He rarely ever gave any hint of emotion when he spoke, but Shalua's almost certain death was taking a toll on him as well. She was now another person he had failed to save. And he had cared for her. Deeply. But he figured that if he was already this emotionally drained, then what Reeve must be going through had to be near to unbearable.

"…Not….your fault", came the quivering reply, as Reeve stared at Vincent sadly. "It's not…..anyone's fault……but mine."

Reeve trailed off and Vincent's eyes widened in surprise and sympathy when his friend broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Watching Reeve's shuddering, shaking figure helplessly, he moved closer to him and did something he hadn't attempted in a long time.

He had tried it once, when Reeve had all but thrown his arms around him in a hug, but it had been fleeting. He hadn't felt comfortable. Now, however, he would be the one to initiate it. Vincent felt it was part of what he could do to repay Reeve for the care the man had given him, and perhaps it would also help to get rid of some of his unwanted labels.

Tentatively wrapping his arms around his friend, he pulled Reeve into a gentle embrace.

Reeve didn't so much as give a hint that it made him uncomfortable, and didn't hesitate in winding his arms around Vincent as well and clinging to him as if he were the last person left on the Planet. He buried his head into Vincent's chest and continued to sob.

"Reeve. This is **not** your fault. You cannot blame yourself for what happened to her. It was her choice, and if anything, it was **my **fault for not finding some way to get her out of there. Please. You cannot possibly feel guilty for something you had no control over", Vincent persisted stubbornly. Shalua had taught him much. Hell, before she had died she had told him this wasn't his fault. And it certainly wasn't Reeve's fault. There were just some things that one had no control over.

"B-But i-it is m-my fault….", Reeve stuttered weakly through sobs. "I-If I h-had b-been there, s-she wouldn't h-have………" He could not finish the sentence, and resorted to hugging Vincent tighter. Swallowing, and drawing a shaky breath, he cuddled up to his

friend for any type of consolation. Reeve knew full well that Vincent was not fond of human contact, but at the moment, he was too confused and distressed to care. Vincent was, at the moment, the only thing that was keeping him upright.

Vincent, although it was all the more awkward for him to do so, began to rub his friends back soothingly with his human hand, as he remembered his late mother doing to him when he was a boy. It had always helped ease his pain.

"If you had been there? Reeve. It was **her** choice. Nothing would have stopped her from saving her sister. And if you had been there…..", Vincent paused momentarily, searching for a way to finish. "Reeve…..if you had been she would have probably just have saved you as well……"

At this, Reeve released his grip on Vincent slightly and gaped at him. His tears momentarily stopped flowing.

"P-Pardon?"

"I meant that, Reeve. If you had been there she would have certainly given her life to get you out alive as well. There was more or likely nothing you could have done to change her mind. Shalua is just as selfless as you are. She knew that you are important to the WRO for the survival of the Planet. She would have given her life for you, Reeve. That means she wants you to live on. And she knew you could do that, even without her."

Vincent trailed off, beginning to think he was going insane. _"When did you start giving motivational speeches, Valentine?", _he thought to himself. And what the hell was he thinking, reassuring Reeve like this and telling him to move on when he himself couldn't let go of Lucrecia? Shalua had told him that he should view Lucrecia as his reason to live. That he should keep her in his heart, and still move on. But it was so, so hard. How could he possibly expect Reeve to stop grieving so soon when in reality, Vincent hadn't stopped grieving for thirty-three years?

Yes. He needed to give his friend time. The saying "time heals all wounds" may have not worked for him, but he was certain it would for Reeve. Vincent was sure that his friend's positive attitude and cheerful nature would conquer the depression and sadness.

But as Vincent gazed down at Reeve, the latter's surprised expression changed to one of regret and extreme sorrow in a matter of seconds. He laid his head back onto Vincent's chest, and hot tears began running down his cheeks once more.

"_Hm. It will take a while, but I'm sure you will be fine, Reeve",_ Vincent mused, giving his friend a gentle look.

As Reeve began to cry again, Vincent took the opportunity to survey the room, still holding his friend in his arms. He came to the conclusion that they had to get out of here. Fast. There were electronics that could explode any minute, and loose pieces of rubble that could crash down onto them at any time. Cursing softly, he berated himself for not noticing it before. And to think he had wanted to leave Reeve here by himself. He needed to get his friend somewhere safe.

He was torn from his plans by a faint murmur from the man he was holding.

"S-She said……she said I should…….move on if anything….happened to her. I promised her…..that I would……do my best. And she promised….she would too…..if anything happened to me…….but I don't think…..we were expecting……this. And now…..that the time has come……I don't think I'm ready to accept it……I-It's just……It just can't be real…….It's so…..hard"

Vincent looked down at his friend, who was clearly in emotional agony. Vincent felt for him. He really, really did. But now was no time to reminisce. They had to leave.

"Reeve. Please listen to me", Vincent started, attempting to get his friend's attention by taking on a commanding, no-nonsense tone. "Staying here is dangerous. This room is on the verge of collapsing, and so are you. We have to leave. Can you walk?"

Reeve lifted his head weakly, and gave a slight nod, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"S-Sure……", he mumbled, not even sounding convincing to himself, and began to take slow, shaky steps towards the exit. Vincent followed him worriedly, and it once again occurred to him that his friend was sporting a very bad limp.

Reeve didn't get far before he wavered, and began to fall forward. Vincent had thought as much, and rushed forward, grabbing him before he hit the ground.

"Easy, Reeve", Vincent grunted, pulling his friend back to his feet and supporting him. Half dragging, half pulling Reeve out of the room, they got halfway down the hallway before Vincent realized that his grip on the other man was becoming slippery.

Looking down, he saw to his horror that his hands were covered in Reeve's blood.

"Dear Shiva……", Vincent muttered under his breath, fear rising in his chest. He looked around frantically for a place he could use as a temporary seat for Reeve. Settling for a large, broken pipe, he hurriedly sat his friend down, leaned him against the wall, and knelt down in front of him.

What he saw drained the all remaining color from even his usually pale face.

A few of the nasty cuts on Reeve's chest were open, and were seeping a rather profuse amount of blood. Surveying his friend's legs, he found one to be larger than the other at the knee. A hideous bruise was also to be seen on Reeve's stomach, as well as on his forehead.

Reeve's eyes began to droop shut, and Vincent realized he would have to keep the man awake as well. He'd go into shock if he wasn't occupied.

"**Reeve!**", Vincent snapped loudly. "Stay awake Tuesti, you stubborn bastard. You hate it when I lie to you, so why did you lie to me when you said you could walk?"

"S-Stu….bborn…..bas…tard?", Reeve whispered softly, glazed eyes traveling to the general direction of Vincent's voice. "Lo…ok…..who's….talk….ing……"

Vincent rolled his eyes slightly. Reeve had a real problem staying focused on one subject.

"That's **not** the point, Reeve. What I wanted to know was……", he trailed off, pulling up Reeve's right pant leg, and gasping audibly at sight before him. His right knee was swollen to double the size of the other, and was a fierce, angry red. Reeve's horrible injuries struck Vincent speechless for a minute.

When he found his voice again, it was uncharacteristically shaky.

"R-Reeve. What the **hell** happened to you?"

Reeve looked at Vincent, seemingly disoriented, and then glanced down at his knee as if he had just noticed it was injured.

"Wha---? O-Oh…..that's….n-nothing…..didn't even….notice it…..before", he whispered distantly. "A….big soldier……came in and… shot stuff…big gun……bigger t-than yours….. started throwing…heavy things around…."

"….And one of those heavy things landed on your leg", Vincent finished for him, reaching into the depths of his crimson cloak and wondering how on earth Reeve had managed to get that "heavy thing" **off** his leg. He fished for the mastered Cure 2 materia he had acquired before he had reached the Nibelheim Sewers. He had taken Reeve and Shalua's pleas to heart. They had said they didn't want to see him back in the med ward, and Vincent had taken precautions. As disappointed as he had been to only find a Cure 2, he had taken it. It was better than nothing, after all.

Now it was mastered, and Vincent had every intention of using it on Reeve. Pressing the circular object to his friend's chest, he murmured the words of the spell, pushing into it every ounce of energy he could spare.

Reeve's minor cuts, and the bruises of every shape and size, vanished from sight. But traces of the nasty slashes still remained, as well as his badly injured knee.

Vincent swore silently. The materia hadn't quite been enough. In fact, it hadn't been enough at all. Reeve was still worse for wear. His friend was sporting a feverish flush, and two of the gashes on his chest showed signs of infection. He had to get Reeve to the med ward. Or what was left of it.

"Reeve? Stay……...strong. Your leg looks bad, so I'm going to take you to the med ward. Understood?". Vincent felt strange saying those two words to someone whose strength **he** had come to rely on.

"No……n-no med w-ward", came the shaky reply.

Vincent arched an eyebrow. Reeve? Scared of the med ward? He knew plenty about this man, but he didn't think a fear of hospitals was a phobia of Reeve's. Well, this was revenge then. He'd persist. Reeve had, after all, embarrassed him rather brutally once before, and had forced him to eat oatmeal, along with Shalua that is. So Vincent decided that he would now drag the man to the med ward if need be. It **was **for his own good after all.

"Yes, med ward, Reeve. You're in bad shape and……..and I will not lose you as well……", Vincent trailed of in surprise at his last comment. Had he actually just **said **that? Well, yes, he had. And although it felt strange, he realized it had actually been heartfelt. He had lost so many people dear to him in his lifetime. His mother, his father, Lucrecia, Aeris, Shalua…….no. He was not about to add Reeve to that list.

His statement did, however, produce widened eyes, and a ghost of a smile from Reeve.

"Y-You care?…….That much?…..Thank you…..Vincent…..D-Don't worry yourself….though. The knee's……always been…..weak…..ever since…….", Reeve gasped weakly, attempting to finish the sentence despite the pain and exhaustion.

"Ever since what, Reeve?", Vincent inquired, bit by bit pulling down Reeve's pant leg again, so as not to damage his knee further. This was good. If his friend kept talking, he would stay awake and coherent till they both reached the med ward.

"…..Ever since……the Shinra…..tortured me……."

Vincent's head snapped up to look Reeve straight in the eyes.

"What?"

Alright, he'd admit. Apparently there were more than just a few things he didn't know about his friend.

Reeve gazed back, though it seemed he was looking through Vincent, rather than at him,

"Yeah….never told you……never told anyone…….", he continued on, swaying wearily. Vincent reached out to steady him, the worried frown he had already been sporting,

deepening profusely. If it wasn't enough that Reeve was badly injured, Vincent was now beginning to worry about his friends mental state as well.

"Reeve, how did you……get out of the prisons?"

The question hung in air for a while. The silence was eerie in the dark, destroyed corridor.

"O-Oh…….", came the quivering reply. Reeve sniffled softly and bit his lip.

"S-Shalua…..saved my ass……."

Vincent's frown changed to a look of surprise? Shalua had been in the Shinra prisons with Reeve? He wondered fleetingly what she had been in for. But just as quickly as Reeve spoke Shalua's name, his airy, disoriented persona vanished, and was once again replaced with a look of heart wrenching sadness as he dealt with the fact that she was gone.

Vincent took this opportunity to gently wrap an arm around the injured man's waist, and hoist him up again. He pulled Reeve down the hallway in the direction of the medical facilities.

And looking down at a person he could sincerely consider one of his best friends, Vincent only hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Hm...I actually really like building on the Vincent and Reeve friend relationship...Cheers! 


	9. The Art Of Grieving

And some more Yuffie. I'm starting to think that I'm enjoying writing her, even if I don't like her very much. She makes for an interesting character to explore. Just like Shalua (sobs). I'm trying to think of un-cheesy ways to ressurect her, but it just ain't workin. But I believe I have a few differant ideas.

And in regards to Sasami10's comment about Yuffie's Chocobo shaped phone, I'll just say that it was his first phone and she stole it from him...like she steals everything else she owns (grin).

Try, Try Again will be updated sometime, just as soon as I get some more "Yuffie and Vincent centered story" inspiration. It'll come eventually.

So thank you much for the reviews and encouragements, and

Cheers!

Kyyrin

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Yuffie stood silently, grieving for the unmoving human being in the tube below her named Shalua Rui. Her body had been moved into the only room with the one intact healing tube. Yuffie had personally seen to it that Shalua had been put there. She figured it was what Reeve would want. Oh Planet. Reeve. And Vincent. She hoped against all hope that they were safe.

She had willed herself not to cry for what seemed to be the billionth time that day when the doctors she had interrogated had told her that the chances for Shalua's survival were slim, if any. It had been a head injury. A serious one. And unless some sort of "miracle" occurred, they had said she didn't have a chance.

Yuffie had bolted out of the room, determined not to let anyone see her cry. She had run until she stood where she was now, and had broken down in a sobbing heap before Shalua's body. Luckily, there was no one still there to see her. The young ninja had cried until she was sure she had no drop of moisture left in her body.

First her mother, then Aeris, and now Shalua? The engineering specialist had been one of her best friends, and Yuffie had practically viewed her as a big sister, if not almost a mother. Yuffie had not lost contact with Reeve after the final battle against Sephiroth. Instead, she had stayed in touch with him and had visited him often. She had thought the poor guy would be lonely, but oh had she been wrong.

On her first visit to his newly built WRO Headquarters about two years ago, she had discovered that he not only had friends, but seemingly a crush as well………..

* * *

_"REEEEEEEEEEVE! Open up, old man!", a seventeen year old Yuffie Kisaragi screeched into the speaker that welcomed guests at Reeve's brand new World Regenesis Organization Headquarters._

_It had been a while since they'd seen each other, so when Yuffie had gotten Reeve's call asking her to come check out his new place, she __**had**__ jumped for joy._

_Now she stood at the front door, tapping her foot impatiently while she waited for Reeve to answer. And an answer came, though the person on the other end of the line was not at all who she'd been expecting._

"_For Shiva's sake, calm down, chick. You just blew my eardrums to Mideel and back. And seriously. Reeve's not that old………", came a cocky female voice that was foreign to Yuffie's ears._

_She stood there gaping, and unconsciously pushed the button that opened the door when a buzzer went off to alert the person waiting outside that the massive gate had been unlocked._

_Still in a daze that not Reeve, but a complete stranger had answered the door, Yuffie walked inside, bent on finding out who the person was that dared step in for her friend._

_She turned the corner into the ground floor of the main building, and came face to face with a young women that looked to be in her mid twenties, who was standing there and tapping her foot impatiently. The lady had bronze colored hair pulled up in a ponytail, and a lab coat pulled on. Yuffie noticed that the stranger had only one eye and a robotic arm as well. But those imperfections made her far from ugly._

"_Well it's about time, girl. I know Tomberrys that can shuffle that route faster than you just walked it", the strange women gave Yuffie a pointed look, that morphed to a gaze of amusement shortly afterwards._

"_Who---? What……?", was all Yuffie was able to manage, stunned that this lady was teasing her and getting away with it._

"_Who? What? Alright. I'll answer 'who' first. I'm Shalua Rui, a scientist specializing in engineering. I work here. Nice to meet you, Miss Kisaragi, and you can call me Shalua", she stated, moving forward and stretching out her hand towards Yuffie, obviously thinking the ninja would accept it. She didn't, so the strange women reached over and grabbed Yuffie's hand, shaking it for her. She then proceeded on as if Yuffie's impoliteness had fazed her at all._

"_**What**__ are you doing here, I suppose you're wondering. Well, Reeve told me he had a good friend coming to visit, but since he was caught in the middle of something important, he couldn't get away to open the door for you. So he asked me to. Happy now? And anymore……comfortable in this situation?", the women inquired, scrutinizing Yuffie so intently it made her feel like some prized Chocobo._

_When Yuffie didn't answer, and instead just stared at the scientist, the latter sighed and plunked herself down on a nearby office chair._

"_Well, Reeve sure is taking his sweet time getting here", Shalua mused idly, looking Yuffie over. "I've heard a lot about you, Miss Kisaragi. How do you like the Headquarters?"_

_By this time, Yuffie had found her voice. But instead of answering Shalua's question, she voiced one that had been on her mind for a while._

"_H-How do you know my name?", Yuffie stuttered, wanting to know how a complete stranger came to recognize her._

_Shalua gave her a 'don't be stupid' look, and cocked an eyebrow._

"_Well, Reeve told me, silly. Do you think he'd send me down here to greet you without telling me your name or what you look like? I mean, Reeve can be pretty vague at times, but you're one of his best friends. And don't look at me like that! Geez. What do have against me? I mean, did you think that Reeve inhabits the entire headquarters himself or something?"_

_Yuffie realized she had been giving the women a rather unbecoming stare, and slowly let a small smile creep onto her face. Despite being rather annoyed that Reeve hadn't showed up to greet her himself, she felt herself beginning to like this lady. She was the type that one could have a decent conversation with. One filled with humorous banter and wit. And Yuffie was most definitely not letting her get away with teasing her, the great Yuffie Kisaragi, like one would a child. Maybe she had some spiffy materia on her as well……_

"_Alright, sorry for being rude and all", Yuffie began, putting on her best grin. "I guess it just takes a bit of time for me to warm up to strangers. And you can quit it with the 'Miss Kisaragi'. It's Yuffie, and don't you forget it!" She twirled around, the trail of her headband flapping wildly._

_This produced a similar grin from Shalua, who gave her a thumbs up sign._

"_Good to hear that, Yuffie, and apology accepted. Now we're just waiting for Reeve………well, speak of the devil", Shalua mused as said former Shinra executive stepped out of a nearby elevator and seeing them, walking in their direction briskly._

"_Reeve! And here I was, beginning to doubt your existence!", Shalua called cheerfully, and stood to greet him. The tired looking Commissioner turned his head to her, and gave her a weak smile._

"_I tried to get here earlier, Shalua. I really did, but there was just so much to do……", he trailed off, spying Yuffie._

"_Yuffie! Am I glad to see you!", Reeve exclaimed, his tired expression changing to one of unsuppressed happiness. He cherished the rare times he could meet up with his former world-saving partners. They had grown on him and he realized that he kept in touch with them far too scarcely._

_Walking over to his friend, he pulled her into a heartfelt hug that she returned with the same vigor. Though Yuffie was young, and often loud and obnoxious, Reeve had taken a liking to her positive, encouraging attitude that made some of the most morose people's faces brighten a little._

"_I missed you, Reeve", Yuffie muttered into her friend's shirt, hugging him tightly. She couldn't stand her father, and in the time she had known Reeve, he had become something of a father-figure for her. He was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on, or some cheering up, or just a friendly chat. It took a while for Yuffie to warm up to strangers, although most of the time, it didn't seem like it. But Reeve had struck her in a good way from the moment she had first met him. Yuffie was known to be a materia thief, and sometimes a thief in general, but she would never __**ever **__steal from Reeve. She respected him too much to do that._

_Shalua, however, was another story. Yuffie was only in the beginnings of warming up to her._

"_I missed you too, Yuffie", Reeve murmured back, kissing her on the head. He knew of her horrible relationship with her father, so Reeve attempted to treat Yuffie as something of a daughter, or a sister perhaps. He was fully aware that Yuffie didn't have any siblings either. And as far as he was concerned, no child should have to go without the love of a parent, let alone that of a brother or sister. And if he could even only partially be that for Yuffie, then he'd do it._

"_But obviously not enough to take some time off work and come down here to greet me yourself", Yuffie pulled back from the embrace a little to look up at him indignantly. "So you sent __**her**__ instead"._

_Reeve followed Yuffie's annoyed gaze to Shalua, who was leaning on the edge of a desk, looking at them calmly._

"_O-Oh. Yeah, sorry about that, Yuffie", Reeve began sheepishly. "There was a machinery shortage somewhere in the building that I had to help take care of so that the power generators of the Headquarters wouldn't die on me. I hope you understand. Otherwise, no one would have even been able to open the door for you. And as for Shalua……"_

_Reeve turned to the attractive woman who was gazing at them._

"_She works here, and……she's a dear friend of mine. I'm sorry I couldn't acquaint the two of you under better circumstances, but I'll do it now. Shalua, Yuffie. Yuffie, Shalua. There. It's official. Happy now, Yuffie?"_

_Yuffie scrunched up her face, and looked from Shalua to Reeve, and back again._

"_Weeeeell……I __**suppose**__ there's a chance that I can get to like her. But just for you, Reeve. And I'll need time to warm up to her!"_

"_Well, I have all the time in the world for you to do just that, Yuffie", came Shalua's amused voice. "So take as long as you need. But fact is, I'm in need of something else right now"._

_Both Yuffie and Reeve cocked an eyebrow._

"_And wait would that be?"_

"_Coffee, Reeve. Coffee. Though I think Yuffie should drink decaf tea or something. With a nerve relaxant. She's a pretty hyper chick……"_

_Shalua grinned madly and pushed herself off the chair, walking towards the elevator. Yuffie's mouth dropped open once more, unable to believe that she'd just been insulted again for like, what. The fourth time in ten minutes? Balling her hands into fists, she stalked after Shalua, Reeve close in tow, but not before surveying the scientist to check if she had anything valuable on her._

_Shalua would probably never notice if she just---------_

"_And before you try, Yuffie. I'll just take the time to tell you that I don't have anything of significant worth on me. Unless you want to be reaching down my bra or into other places that we won't mention right now"._

_Yuffie, as well as Reeve stared at Shalua dumbfounded. Reeve turned a few various shades of red, while Yuffie was left wondering how the hell Shalua had noticed that she wanted to steal something from her. Geez, this woman was too perceptive for her own good. _

"_Well, good that we got that cleared up. I'll meet you good people in the caf upstairs. Cheers!"_

_And with that, a smirking Shalua disappeared into the elevator._

_A few moments later, Yuffie shut her unbecomingly wide-open mouth and glanced at Reeve. Without thinking, she began to snicker at the beet red that his face had turned. There was only one reason he could possibly be embarrassed………_

"_You __**like**__ her, Reeve!", Yuffie cackled, grinning maddeningly at the former Shinra executive. "You really, __**really**__ like her. And I mean, __**like **__like. Not just normal like. Get my drift?"_

_At this, Reeve turned an even deeper shade of red and began to walk towards the elevator muttering, "I do __**not. **__Drop it, Yuffie."_

_But Yuffie wouldn't leave it at that. Sure, Shalua and Reeve would make an adorable couple, she'd see to that, but if it meant that Reeve would devote more time to the scientist than to her………_

"_But Reeve, let's get one things straight. There's no __**way**__ I'm going to let her take up any time you could be spending with me. Got that?"_

_Reeve paused at the elevator, and turned to face her slowly, a slight smile on his still bright red face. Ah, Yuffie. Selfish to the end._

"_That would never happen, Yuffie. I promise."_

_Yuffie puffed up her chest._

"_Good! I'll hold you to that! Now let's go get some uncaffeinated tea stuff. Or sake. Do you have any sake, Reeve?"_

"_Not for you, Yuffie. You're still underage……"_

"_But I bet you and Shalua drink sake all the time and -------"_

"_Yuffie……"_

"_And then you guys go--------"_

"_**Yuffie!**__"_

* * *

Another tear slipped down Yuffie's cheek, but she giggled softly all the same. Typical, shy, Reeve. It had been Yuffie the Matchmaker from then on. She had become the best of friends with Shalua, and little by little, had brought the two of them together. Yuffie would have loved to give herself all the credit for their getting together in the end, but she knew she couldn't. Reeve had, after all, had made the step from geek to manhood all by himself.

He had timidly asked, "Shalua…..I….um……do you want to…..erhm……go out to dinner with me?", the last half of the question having been spoken so quickly that even Yuffie could barely understand it. Shalua had stood there a moment, and had then begun to laugh her head off. Yuffie had tried her best not to join in, wanting to help Reeve salvage at least the **last** bits of his pride, but after a few seconds, she couldn't stop herself. Shalua had then pulled Reeve into a hug and kissed him on the cheek, afterwards saying, "You could have asked me to kick Bahamut in the balls and I still would have said yes. Of **course**, Reeve. I'd love to."

Reeve had turned as red as the ball on a mog's head and had grinned like a maniac.

Yuffie sniffed, and wiped away more tears. She hadn't actually thought she had any more left to shed. But it was just so unfair…….and all that for a sister that didn't even give a slight indication that she appreciated it.

Yuffie had decided, the second she had met Shelke, that she herself could have, and probably had already been a better little sister to Shalua than Shelke ever was. Or could be. That……girl, hadn't even seemed the least bit grateful that Shalua had sacrificed her life for her. She had just stood there, and stared into nothingness. No pain, no sorrow, hell, no emotion on her face at all. She wasn't even grieving.

But Yuffie supposed, or rather hoped, that Shelke might be grieving in other ways invisible to the human eye. Grieving was an art, after all. You could cry a bit and then put on a happy mask like she did, you could cry a bit and then suck it up but still reveal that you're hurting like Reeve did, hell, you could even just act like it doesn't faze you at all, like Vincent did. Does. Mostly. Yuffie didn't doubt that her silent friend grieved endlessly on the inside. He just wouldn't open up. But that was a different story………

Maybe Shelke was like that too. Like Vincent. Maybe she wouldn't let it show………thinking perhaps that it was a sign of weakness, to display one's feelings so openly.

But that was so…….strange, not wanting to show emotion after losing a loved one. Yuffie remembered the death that had hit her the hardest. But it was one that she had come to terms with long ago.

If there was one thing that Yuffie remembered about her mother, then it would have to be the endless story telling during her childhood. Her mother had been a fabulous storyteller. She could weave tales about anything and make them sound really. Yuffie had found it fascinating.

And there was one tale, the most wonderful of them all. The one story that her mother had assured her she hadn't made up. It told of a universe. A universe that was billions of times bigger than anyone could imagine in their wildest dreams. And in the midst of this vast universe was a tiny Planet. And inside that Planet, flowed a sparkling, green entity known as the Lifestream. The Lifestream was made up of all things living. Everything that had reached its life's end. When one's time on earth was finished, they would be absorbed into the Lifestream.

At first, Yuffie had been a little skeptical, not wanting to believe that she was going to be sucked into some 'green, gooey moving thing' after she died. It was then that her mother described to her the paradise that lay waiting for them in the open arms of the Lifestream. She had told of endless, crystal clear rivers, thundering waterfalls, fields filled with flowers, thick green forests, shimmering lakes………but above all, she had spoken of peace. Peace and reunions.

Her mother had told her that she would see all the people she'd lost during her lifetime here, in this place. And she could stay with them, forever. She would never have to worry about them leaving, or dying again. They would be together for all eternity.

And Yuffie had liked that notion. So much in fact, that she was no longer afraid of death, or afraid of the death of a loved one. But when her mother had died she had still bawled like a baby. As much as she wasn't scared of death, or people dying, it was still an emotional shock. She cried every time. But eventually, she got over it. That's just the way she was.

And she only hoped Shelke was feeling something akin to emotion when she thought of her late sister.

"You really did it this time, Shalua", Yuffie murmured to the lifeless woman in the healing tube. "You left me, and Vincent, and your sis, and………I really don't know how he's gonna take this, Shalua. You had better apologize to him when he gets up there, or I'll have your ass when **I** get up there. If the Lifestream is up there...or down there...or wherever……..in any case, Reeve loved the hell out of you…….."

She sighed deeply and patted the tube.

"He's gonna miss you something awful, Shalua. I just…..I just hope you knew what you were doing…….."

* * *

I am so totally in love with Shalua's character and personality that I'm beginning to wonder if it was wise to let her die. Hm. I'll just have to work on posting some more Shalua and Reeve centered stories. Difficult. Shalua isn't even a character on the Final Fantasy VII character list that this site has. Pity, really. Maybe I can ask them to include her...


	10. Survivors Guilt

Greetings. I don't have very much to say about this chapter, except that I found it to be very sad. Meaning that I almost broke down and cried like a little kid while writing this. Joke. But still. I attempted to explore what guilt, sadness and grief can do to a person, having lived through an amount of it myself. Even though it's been nothing near to what Vincent and Reeve are currently going through in this fic, it's still something.

I do feel I have to repeat something though. This story, as said in the very first chapter, does **not** include a Vincent/Reeve pairing. As much close friendship and hurt/comfort there seems to be, I stubbornly refuse to pair those two up together. That, as well as the fact that I just don't do male/male or female/female pairings. Just thought I'd clear that up.

And in reply to Lord Makura's "carry Reeve bridal style", well, there you have it. It was planned in all along, and I didn't think that Vincent would have done Reeve a favor by carrying him as one would a sack of potatoes. Though it still must have hurt his knee like hell……

Well, I thank for the reviews and the encouragement. The second chapter of Try, Try Again should be up soon, as soon as I finish my current train of thought for that fic, so stay tuned. I seriously still have no idea why I'm writing that story…….

So enjoy and cheers!

Kyyrin

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Vincent desperately hauled Reeve to the medical facilities as fast as the both of them could manage, which was, sadly, not fast at all. He had to stop and right Reeve at times, for the man's strength was too far depleted for him to walk longer distances.

A ways away from the medical ward, however, Vincent felt his friend fall forward in his grip once more. He grabbed Reeve again, attempting to pull him up, but to no avail.

"Come on, Reeve. Just….a little….further….", Vincent grunted tiredly. When Reeve didn't budge, Vincent looked down, intending on giving the man another motivational push. But what he saw stopped any words he wished to utter.

Reeve had practically collapsed, eyes half open and hazy from pain and exhaustion. He didn't look like he'd be moving another inch.

"Too……tired…..Vince……sor…..ry", came the faint murmur before he passed out cold in Vincent's arms.

Vincent then openly displayed the panic and fear he was feeling on his normally blank features. There was no one there to see it, and besides. Shalua had told him it was human.

"**Reeve! No!!!**", he hissed loudly, attempting to rouse his friend. "**Reeve!** Wake up, for Planet's love! Don't……don't……die on me……..", he trailed off, a lump forming in his throat. No. Reeve couldn't do this to him. They had just really gotten to know each other better. To really like each other. Reeve couldn't die now. Not after he had failed to save Lucrecia, Aeris and Shalua as well. Vincent viewed Reeve as……his best friend. He was as of now the one person that understood Vincent the most.

Tearing his eyes away from Reeve's fallen form to look ahead, Vincent realized in dismay that they still had quite a ways to go to make it to the med ward. And…….they **would** make it.

Vincent decided right then and there that he would save Reeve's life just like Reeve had saved his during the first siege. He would **not** allow his pride to get the better of him this time.

Slipping one hand underneath Reeve's neck, Vincent ever so gently slipped the other underneath the man's knees, careful of his injuries, and lifted Reeve up. He was surprisingly light. Vincent doubted that Reeve had eaten much throughout the whole Deepground stress. He was no heavy burden to bear.

He'd carry Reeve then. Just as Reeve had carried him through hard times as well. Not literally, but symbolically. Because of Reeve, Vincent had become more open and….at ease with himself. More light-hearted and….happy almost.

So he rose to full height, Reeve in his arms, and made for the med ward and as brisk a pace as he could manage holding a human being. He raced down the halls, glancing at Reeve every few seconds to make sure he hadn't stopped breathing.

His best friend held on weakly, as Vincent neared the medical facilities. Reeve's labored, uneven, shallow breaths spurred Vincent into a run. He was afraid that after losing Shalua, Reeve would lose all will to live. Though he was fervently glad it hadn't happened, Vincent had actually thought that Reeve could have quite possibly died already, perhaps giving up because he thought there was nothing more to live for.

And Vincent knew that feeling too well.

They rounded a corner, and Vincent could see the now shattered doors of the medical ward up ahead. Though he hadn't uttered prayers in years, it seemed he was doing it more often now. This one was to ensure that there was at least enough staff and supplies to care for Reeve.

He resorted to kicking open the battered entrance, and the sight that met him was nothing short of relieving. At least something was going right after all these hardships. The facilities were still relatively intact, save for anything that was made of glass. Seeing that that had been the most breakable of any item, it seemed to have been quick to shatter, for no healing tubes remained, save for the one Vincent had seen in their refuge room earlier. And to top his good luck off, there were people. Living, breathing people. Not dead ones that he grown so used to seeing. And among those people, at the end of the long ward, was someone Vincent recognized.

"Dr. Niel!", he broke into a run once more, glancing down at Reeve to check up on his friend's condition. It didn't look good. If anything, his friend looked paler and more haggard than before, and his breaths more labored. But he'd be all right now. He'd survive. He had too.

"Dr. **Niel!**"

Vincent shouted once more, and the familiar person in a tattered white coat turned in his direction. Yes, Dr. Samuel Niel was still alive. Bruised, and battered, but still very much alive. Vincent pondered distantly if the doctor had any idea how happy he was to see him at the moment. The medic was Reeve's rescuer.

The doctor cocked an eyebrow at Vincent, obviously confused at why he would be barreling through the med ward at such an ungodly pace. It was then that his gaze traveled down to the person Vincent held in his arms. His eyes widened as he recognized the person to be…….Reeve. Taking a few steps forward, he eventually broke into a run and met Vincent halfway down the large corridor.

"Mr. Valentine, dear Planet, where did you **find **him?"

Vincent paused for a moment to catch his breath, and decided the doctor had every right to call him by his first name. The man had assisted in saving his life; therefore he should be allowed the privilege to treat Vincent as an acquaintance of sorts.

"Just Vincent……is fine. And I found Reeve in the command center. I attempted to…..heal him with materia, but mine wasn't enough. He's……not doing well, doctor. There are wounds on his chest that have become infected, and his knee……."

Vincent trailed off, voice catching in his throat. This was too much. The pain of loss he was feeling today was nearly too much to bear. The soldiers……..Shalua…….and now if Reeve……he had only ever failed to save one person at a time. Never so many in one day.

He watched as Dr. Niel yelled for a stretcher, and then gently pulled Reeve's torn garments away from his chest to reveal nasty, swelling gashes. Vincent saw the medic grimace and swallow hard before he moved his gaze to Reeve's knee. The doctors practiced hands pulled up the tattered pant leg to reveal the horribly red, swelling limb. The injuries themselves, with enough materia, bed rest and care, were, in fact, not fatal. But combined with trauma, tragedies, and severe depression, the healing process was extremely hindered. One couldn't be healed if he himself had no will to live. And it didn't seem like Reeve was fighting at all.

"Bastard……", Vincent heard the doctor hiss in distress. "He killed her. And her death is killing him. He must have known this would happen."

Vincent registered, as paramedics arrived with a stretcher, that Dr. Niel was speaking of Azul. And then it dawned on him. This must have been Azul's plan. The crazed Tsviet had somehow deduced that Reeve and Shalua were in love, and had used the information to his advantage. Rage ripped through Vincent's insides. Azul knew that if he killed Shalua, even without killing Reeve, the WRO Commissioner would be devastated and heartbroken. He would eventually lose his will to live and die. And that would get rid of the WRO. Azul must have done extensive research on the ex-Shinra executive. Vincent had to agree with the doctor. That Tsviet was a sick, conniving bastard.

"Vincent……Vincent?"

Vincent blinked, and looked to see the doctor and the paramedics staring at him in concern. He realized that at the moment he must be sporting an expression akin to loathing and murder, so he quickly called back his trusty old emotionless mask. Though this time, it didn't quite work. The sadness and pain he felt while cradling his injured friend in his arms would not be covered by a blank look.

"Vincent, you have to let go of Reeve………", Sam murmured gently, laying a hand on Vincent's shoulder. He felt for the man. Vincent had a look of indescribable sorrow on his face as he looked down at Reeve. It was heart wrenching to see this strong, hardened warrior so shaken by the events that had occurred. Sam didn't doubt that Vincent knew about Shalua. And he would speak to him about it afterwards. When Reeve was well out of earshot. Unconscious or not.

Vincent swallowed, and realized that he had zoned out, all the while gripping Reeve tightly. He quickly surrendered his best friend to the paramedics, who helped him ease Reeve onto the stretcher. He didn't at all want to let Reeve go. In fact, he wished he could remain by his friend's bedside and will him back into consciousness. But he couldn't. He would be of more assistance to Reeve if he helped control the chaos in the Headquarters, and got rid of any remaining Deepground soldiers that might still be lingering in the building. As much as his friend needed him right now, he was needed more elsewhere. Reeve would understand that. And he would appreciate it.

He watched in a daze as his friend was attached to tubes of all sorts, and was encouraged to breath through an oxygen mask. The paramedics had pulled out various globes of cure and restore materia, that must be thought to aid his healing process. But Vincent could see they were weak, and exhausted already. Reeve must not have been the only patient. And it seemed they didn't have enough Ether to keep them going as it was. This wasn't going to heal Reeve completely. He needed a safe place to rest and recover. And Vincent doubted that it was wise to keep Reeve here, although…….maybe this wasn't the worst place either. Deepground was obviously finished with the Headquarters, and Vincent didn't think they had the intention of coming back. They didn't care about a few lone rebellious soldiers. They would work on their goal. The awakening of Omega.

"Reeve isn't the first one to have been brought here in bad condition. We…..we're losing strength quickly. Our Ether supply has pretty much run out, and getting them to take a break is all I can do so that they don't collapse from exhaustion. Most all available potions and healing items have long since been used up…….he'll have to hold out until we can get some more……or at least until we can get him a safe place to recover. And Vincent?"

Vincent raised his head to glance at the doctor with a soft, "Hm?"

"You can call me Sam. It's what Reeve calls me…..and Shalua…..called me. You're a friend to the WRO and to myself. It's good that you got Reeve here when you did. It could have turned out much worse……."

"I realize……..", Vincent muttered. He was, in fact, thinking of something different. He absently fingered his last remaining Ether, one that he'd been keeping for an emergency. And if this wasn't one, then he didn't know what was. His gloved hand then moved to the pocket into which he'd stuffed Shalua's Cure 3 materia. It hadn't crossed his then frantic mind to return it to her…….and now……He supposed a weight would have been lifted off Shalua's heart if he used the small sphere to aid in healing Reeve's injuries. He owed it to her.

Sam looked on as Vincent pulled out the Ether, and rolled the glowing green cure materia around in his hand.

"I can help", Vincent murmured resolutely, moving to stand over Reeve. Swallowing the Ether, he felt his magic and energy reserves fill up somewhat, and he placed the materia over Reeve's knee. His friend would need the limb if he wanted to be back fighting Deepground again. It was most important at the moment.

The eerie green glow of the globe surrounded Reeve's mangled knee, and Vincent pushed into the spell all the power he could muster. If it didn't cure the injury completely, perhaps it would reduce it to only a sprain.

Luck seemed to be on Vincent's side in the past half hour, for the shattered knee **was** reduced to a mere sprain. But one that Reeve would still have good trouble walking on for a while. Though at least it was no longer nearly as bad as before.

Vincent let out a soft breath of relief, and stepped back, pocketing the materia. He swayed a bit from the severe loss of energy, now aware that the pain in his chest had begun to return. He felt Sam's gentle hand steady him, and a simple Potion being pushed into his hand.

"Easy, Vincent. That was a very selfless thing you just did. Here. Take it. It's one I managed to save for an…..emergency. Go on. It will help with the exhaustion…….."

"No…..", Vincent managed, and then clutched at his chest. The pain had escalated in a matter of seconds. Black dots filled his vision, threatening to knock him out into blissful darkness. Not now. He had work to do.

"Vincent, please. Don't let your stubborn nature get in the way…….", he heard Sam's soothing voice, and felt himself being guided to sit on one of the few still intact chairs. The potion was held to his lips, and finally he gave in, too weak and hurting to argue. The result was nearly instantaneous. The pain ebbed slowly, and the exhaustion was lifted as well. Vincent blinked slowly, and stared into Sam's concerned face.

"Where does it hurt, Vincent?", the doctor probed, gently moving a hand to Vincent's chest. His first thought was to leap up and pull away, but he trusted the medic and let him feel his chest for any abnormalities. At one point, Sam pressed the still healing spot where Rosso had ripped out the Protomateria. It took all Vincent's willpower not to scream in pain. Instead the discomfort manifested itself in a loud moan of agony and a shudder. Sam quickly removed his hand, and rubbed Vincent's shoulder until the pain subsided. Vincent panted heavily, and rubbed his eyes, looking past the doctor to where Reeve lay on the stretcher, surrounded by paramedics.

At that moment, he immediately decided he needed to know for sure that Reeve would be fine. This whole time, he had just assumed it, telling himself that there was no way he would fail to save another loved one. But now he thought that perhaps asking for Sam's diagnosis wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Sam…..", he muttered weakly, chest still heaving from the severe bouts of pain. "Will he……he'll be…..all right…..won't he?"

There was a short pause before Sam answered him. The medic stood, and wandered over to Reeve, looking down at the man before making direct eye contact with Vincent.

"He will heal. I'm sure of that. But……it will take plenty of time for him to make a full recovery. Physically and…….mentally. He should stay lying down for at least two good weeks, and be properly nourished and hydrated, as well as catch up on some sleep, but I know that the second he's conscious again and at least partially fit, he'll be off fixing whatever's been broken here. We're launching an attack on Deepground with all the forces we still have, so he'll feel responsible to be there as the Commissioner of the WRO. I don't blame him and I can't stop him, but I just hope he will allow himself at least a few days……..though I doubt Deepground can wait that long……."

Vincent gave an audible sigh of relief. Reeve would be alright, just as he had hoped. And he would do everything in his power to help his friend on the way to recovery. Even if it meant…….hugging him. And consoling him. They were things that Vincent had never dreamed of doing often, but the more he did them, the more he realized what just a simple pat on the back or an encouraging phrase could do to a person. It could make their day. Giving a deathly ill patient a hug, or offering a depressed person a kind word would reassure them more than anyone could imagine. And Vincent felt he hadn't done that often enough, if at all. Reeve and Shalua had taught him the benefits of human contact. And now he would try his best not to let their advice go ignored.

With that thought in his mind, Vincent stood shakily, letting himself be steadied by Sam. With the doctor's assistance, he walked over to Reeve and looked down into the face of his injured friend.

"I'll….be back, Sam", Vincent murmured softly. "I must go…..offer my assistance. We can speak about it……later. Where did you put her?"

"I understand. We put her in the room with the only intact healing tube. She's in there now. Your friend Yuffie came and asked about her condition. We told her--------"

Vincent held up his hand and put a finger to his lips, glancing down at Reeve. Passed out or not, he didn't need to here about Shalua's current state. He needed to concentrate on getting well.

Sam seemed to understand, and let go of Vincent, who seemed to want to take his leave. The latter turned, cape flying, and began to stride towards the exit. Suddenly, a miniscule whimper stopped him dead in his tracks.

"V…in…cen…t?"

Vincent swallowed hard, willing himself not to turn back. Surprised murmurs had broken out amongst the paramedics, and that could only be the result of one thing.

Reeve had regained consciousness.

But the soft plea didn't stop there. Before Vincent could continue his walk towards the doors, Reeve spoke again, a little more confidently.

"P…Please….Vince….don't….leave……"

Vincent's heart broke in two at the desperate request, but he still refused to turn back. He had a job to do, for Reeve, since the man was in no shape to do it himself. Taking charge of the WRO for a while would be the least he could do for his friend.

"Vincent…..please….no……"

He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared to step forward, when a gentle but firm hand gripped his wrist from the right. Starting, he spun around to face Sam, who had rather quietly walked up behind him, and was now staring at Vincent with grim determination on his face.

"Vincent. I am fully aware that you wish to assist Reeve by helping the forces regroup, but now that he's…..conscious…..couldn't you……spare at least, what…..ten, fifteen minutes to stay with him? He's your friend, Vincent. And he has just been through……", Sam paused shortly, obviously unable to find words descriptive enough for the horrors Reeve had endured. So Vincent helped him along.

"…..Hell", he murmured softly, just loud enough for Sam to hear. The medic gave a slight nod, agreeing with the used term.

"Yes. Exactly. And he will continue going through that for a while, considering the circumstances. Vincent. All he needs is the presence of someone he trusts with his life nearby. I'm sure you could grant him that wish……even if it's just for a short time…….I'm asking you as a doctor, and as a…….friend. Please…..please don't leave him alone like this……."

Vincent found himself understanding before he even knew what was happening. Usually, it took forever for him to agree to something like this, if he at all agreed to it. But somehow this time, it was different. He nodded before he could stop himself, and turned, closing the distance between himself and Reeve in a matter of seconds.

The paramedics moved out of the way, and Vincent bent over the stretcher where Reeve lay, eyes now half open and glazed over in pain and grief. His friend blinked weakly, and gazed up at him. The look startled Vincent. He hadn't realized that someone as innocent as Reeve could completely trust someone like himself. Because that was the look Reeve was giving him.

One of complete, and utter trust.

"Don't…..leave……", came the exhausted whisper once more, and Vincent noticed that his friend must not yet be completely coherent. He was here. So why was Reeve still begging him to stay?

"Don't……..", the airy voice was now laced with pain. Reeve's features contorted into a grimace of agony as he attempted to sit up. Vincent's eyes widened.

"Reeve, no. Stay down……", he spoke gently, using his metal claw to push Reeve back down onto the stretcher before the paramedics pounced on him. When Reeve continued to struggle weakly, Vincent resorted to something he didn't think he'd have to use so soon.

Human contact.

Without removing his mechanical limb from Reeve's shoulder, Vincent removed the glove from his human hand, and grasped Reeve's hand in his, holding it tightly. His friend immediately stopped struggling, and sagged back onto the stretcher, gripping Vincent's hand in his just as tightly.

"It's alright. I'm here", Vincent heard himself saying, now in a surprisingly kind tone. He had never in his life expected himself to be capable of reassuring another human being so successfully. He was rewarded with a ghost of a smile from Reeve, and he felt the man relax beneath his grip, and give his hand a weak squeeze as well.

"Thank….you….."

Reeve's eyes drooped closed at that statement, and the paramedics took that opportunity to begin to wheel him away towards a bed that hadn't been destroyed. Vincent attempted to free his hand from Reeve's grip, but it seemed the injured man was so in need of comfort that he had clutched Vincent's hand to the point that it would involve a harsh pull to remove. And Vincent didn't want to cause his friend any unnecessary pain. Therefore he relented and let himself be guided towards the bed by the rolling stretcher.

He held Reeve's hand through the process of lifting him onto the soft mattress, and continued holding it still while the tubes were reattached, the wounds disinfected, and the bandages wrapped around his injuries. At the end of it, Sam pulled up two chairs for both of them, and they sat, keeping vigil over their friend, along with a nurse in case the situation became serious.

It was then that Reeve opened his eyes again, painstakingly focusing them on Vincent once more. Vincent could see that they were not clear, but rather hazy from the fever he was running due to the infection. So Vincent prepared himself for delusional ramblings, or hallucinations. But nothing prepared him for what Reeve uttered then.

"I…..I loved her……"

Vincent and Sam both snapped to attention at once, now intently focused on Reeve. They hadn't for the life of them thought that he would speak of that. Anything under the sun, but not that subject. Not now.

"And I……I still…..do….."

Vincent opened his mouth to say something, anything to make the man feel better, but no words came out.

"Why?……I don't……I don't understand…….I loved her……."

Sam gave Vincent a helpless look, one that Vincent returned with the same emotion. If Sam didn't know what to say to Reeve, then how was he supposed to?

"Planet……I…….how am I going to…….go on?"

The phrase startled Vincent out of his plight. This is what he had wanted to hinder. Reeve could not lose his will to live. Not when everyone needed him the most. Not when the WRO needed him. Not when the Planet needed him. Not when Shelke, Yuffie and the rest of AVALANCHE needed him. Not when Vincent……..needed him. His friend was too dear to him to be taken down by grief. And he would make sure he prevented the downward spiral of despair from continuing.

"Reeve……..she loved you too, you know…….."

At this, Reeve lifted his head slightly. A tear began to roll down his cheek, followed by another, and another. Soon, a steady stream of them cascaded down his face, with a look of downright anguish etched into his features. Anguish and pain. An expression, Vincent thought, that was fit to rival that of his own after he had awoken in that healing tube thirty three years ago and found Lucrecia to be gone and his body to be horrifically altered.

"She told me…….the last words…..that she spoke……were of you, Reeve. She told me…..she told me that she……she loved you more than life…..itself. More than words can….describe. And that….she wants you to move on…….that she'll….always be with you……."

Vincent's voice had become a mere whisper throughout the short speech, and it took all his willpower not to let his emotions overcome him. Saying those words, he felt like he was describing his love to Lucrecia. Because that was, in fact, what he felt. He was completely, and utterly in love with the women that might be the reason he housed one of the most powerful demons in the universe inside him. But his devotion surpassed any doubts he might have over her actions. He trusted her blindly. Just like Reeve and Shalua had trusted each other.

Just like Reeve trusted him.

"I know you loved her. And I…..understand it will take time. It will be difficult for you to come to terms with it, Reeve, but I'm sure you will learn……that letting go is not as hard as it may seem……"

Vincent felt like a hypocrite saying those words. He hadn't let go of Lucrecia yet……but he supposed he would learn to……eventually……he had let go of someone dear, though. Someone else. And he knew Reeve had too.

"Reeve. Remember……..Aeris. She died……to save the Planet and it's inhabitants. And I believe……we have all let go of her……even Cloud, though it must have been…….difficult for him to do so. And I believe she is…..always with us…..to lend us a helping hand…..or a comforting presence…….Shalua will too, Reeve……trust me……"

Reeve's tears then turned into full blown sobs, and he attempted to curl into a painful ball, clutching Vincent's hand tighter. Vincent propped their held hands up on the side of the bed by the elbows, and attempted to sooth Reeve by rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. This did little to relieve his friend's agony, but worked a bit just the same. After long minutes, Reeve's sobs abated, and his eyelids began to close drowsily as he tried to fight against the pain medication that was lulling him to sleep.

"Don't fight it, Reeve. Sleep it off……it will do you good…..", Sam's soft voice penetrated the silence that was now only disturbed by the whirring and beeping of machines.

But before Reeve dropped off to sleep, his weary, anguished eyes found Vincent's again, and he uttered words that seemed to Vincent like a twisted déjà vu. All he could to was sit and stare, unable to get any more words out of his mouth.

"I love her, Vincent…….I love her……so much……"

And with that, the injured man's eyes closed, and he succumbed to sleep. A long period of silence followed after this, in which Sam stared sadly at Reeve's now sleeping form while laying a hand on Vincent's shoulder.

Vincent just……well, he didn't know **what **to do. So he resorted to letting his forehead fall forward, supported only by his and Reeve's entwined hands. His friend's grip had long since fallen limp, but Vincent wouldn't let go. He couldn't. He had failed Reeve in the worst way possible. The person he loved most had died before Vincent's eyes, and what had he done? Nothing. He had been powerless to hinder her death, even though he knew that there was nothing more he could have done.

"_Survivors guilt, of course"_, he thought wryly, wishing that this was all a bad dream……a nightmare. It was then that he distantly registered another sound, one that didn't belong to the mass of noises emitted from the machinery. Listening closer, he sighed as he realized what it was. Closing his eyes, he let himself slip into a state of numbness, attempting to block out the sound.

The female nurse sitting across from them had started to cry.

* * *

Well, Switzerland is calling on Saturday for about a week and a half, and unfortunately, there is no internet access where I plan to stay. So I'll attempt to post another chapter before I leave, or I'll try to get to an internet cafe in the town there. If not, well then I'll just enjoy my vacation and you good people will just have to patiently wait. I love ya all for it though. Cheers!


	11. Of Picnics And Bitch Slaps

Hi there! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, as it is the last one I'll be posting for the next week and a half. I'm off to Switzerland, as mentioned previously, and I most likely won't have Internet access the whole time.

Thanks for the reviews, and I do encourage you all to continue occasionally dropping a not when you read something you like, or see something that needs working on. It helps build me up.

Well, adios and I hope you all enjoy your vacations if you happen to be going somewhere!

Cheers!

Kyyrin

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Vincent walked briskly down the destroyed halls of the Headquarters, in the direction of the room where he had left, among others, Yuffie, Shelke, and now, Shalua. As he avoided large flaming pieces of rubble, his thoughts returned to the conversation he'd had with Sam after Reeve had fallen asleep. The kind doctor had grown on Vincent, and he could safely say that it might possibly be the only doctor he would ever like.

Damn Hojo to hell.

* * *

_"May I……speak with you, Vincent?", Sam had gently placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder once more. The doctor had just finished consoling and releasing the nurse on duty, who had broken down sobbing after the exchange Vincent had had with Reeve. Now he intended to speak with Vincent about the situation. It couldn't wait._

_Vincent's head had lifted only slightly from it's position leaned against the his and Reeve's entwined hands. The WRO Commissioner had long since gone to sleep, but Vincent had stubbornly held onto his hand as if the man's life depended on it. It was high time for him to be elsewhere, helping the rest of the WRO, but he just couldn't bring himself to move._

"_Please, Vincent. He'll be fine now. We can speak, and then you can go do what you have to do. He'll still be here when you come back. I assure you"._

_At this, Vincent gave a small nod, and gently laid Reeve's hand down on the bed, and taking one last glance at his friend, followed Sam out from behind the curtains that hid the small room from view. The walked halfway down the long corridor in silence, before Sam began to speak._

"_There is……nothing more we can do for her Vincent. Even with the proper machinery and care, it would take a miracle for her to pull through. __She's in a coma. __The only thing that's keeping her artificial organs going now is the life support system in that healing tube. If we shut it off………Vincent, she's so far gone that--------"_

"_-------You cannot save her. I know. I was there when she………I couldn't……save her. I should have……I should have done so much more……than I did. It wasn't enough, Sam. And now he's paying for it------"_

_Vincent swallowed, only partially aware that in his grief, he was pouring out his feelings to another person, something he couldn't recall doing before._

"_-----Vincent!"_

_He snapped to attention when the doctor placed both hands on his shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. Vincent immediately felt completely ashamed of his outburst. He had no right to burden the medic with his feelings of guilt._

"_This is not your fault, and I'm sure Shalua told you that herself before she……before Azul got to her. She doesn't blame you, Reeve doesn't blame you, I don't blame you, no one does, Vincent. You need to let it go"._

_Vincent nodded slowly, but out of curiosity, asked a simple question that had been in his mind since he had brought Reeve here._

"_Sam. How did you know that is was Azul who………?"_

_The doctor smiled sadly, and continued to stroll towards the exit of the medical facilities. He twirled a pen between his practiced fingers, and answered._

"_I knew. He thought just seemed to……come to me. The minute Reeve and Shalua began telling me about the Tsviets, especially Azul. I knew that during the entire time Reeve built and organized the Headquarters, that……creature……was gathering enough information about the WRO to know how to destroy it when the time came. I could have told them then, almost two weeks ago……I should have……but what use would that information have been? Reeve could not help the fact that Deepground knew everything there was to know about his organization. He had been investigating rumors of them, sure, but nothing concrete enough to know what they were planning. So……all I told them was……to stay strong. Not to let anyone penetrate their defenses. Professional, and personal. And above all……to stay together, no matter what happened. I know they tried, but it seemed……well, it seemed that working __**did**__ get the better of them in the end, and that they ended up barely seeing each other at all in those two weeks. Sure, there was plenty of work to be done, but if they had tried, they would most certainly have been able to spare more time for each other than the odd two or three times they were together. Don't you think?"_

_Sam looked at Vincent curiously, patiently waiting for an answer. _

"_I'll kill him"._

_Sam gaped, and Vincent started, surprised that those words had so harshly and vehemently come out of his own mouth. He had only ever thought that when thinking of Hojo and Jenova. But he had never expressed his murderous desires to anyone else, though he was quite sure that everyone had known about his lust for revenge._

"_I-I'm sorry……I don't know what came over me, I……"_

_Vincent was sure Sam thought of him as some kind of murderer now, even though they had been speaking of Azul._

"_I know you'll kill him, Vincent. I know you will……"_

_He looked at the medic in surprise. That was not the answer he'd expected. He saw, when looking at the older man, that his face was set in grim determination. It looked as though he wanted the Tsviets death as much as Vincent did. And because Sam couldn't kill Azul himself, he would give Vincent his blessing to seek revenge for him as well._

"_Now go. They need you. Reeve will still be here later. Go on. You have work to do. And take these."_

_Vincent looked down at the bottle of pills that were being pushed into his hand. He looked at Sam quizzically, waiting for an explanation of what they were for._

"_They're to be taken three times daily with food. Your chest, Vincent. You've been injured, and it's healed over but not yet fully healed inside. I know of your unique healing abilities, but it is causing you immense pain. Pain that you cannot afford to have while fighting Azul, for example. The pills will help some, trust me"._

_Vincent gave a wry smile behind his cloak, but took the bottle pills all the same, stowing it away where he usually kept his potions. It was kind of Sam to want to help, but frankly, the doctor had absolutely no idea. Chaos could not simply be controlled by a dosage of medication. The pain was the least of it. That, he could bear._

"_Thank you……Sam. I know you will……take good care of Reeve. I suppose I will see you when this is over then. Hm."_

_And with that, Vincent left the medic standing in the doorway then had reached, and cape flying, made his way towards his next goal._

* * *

By this time, Vincent had reached the door to the room to which he had been heading. Pausing briefly, he punched in the entrance code, which resulted in a hissing sound as the large metal door opened to let him in. He glanced around the room and the first thing he saw was Shalua, suspended in a healing tube just as Sam had said. And then…….

…….Yuffie.

Yuffie crying.

In fact, she was sobbing. She sat on a metal crate not far from Shalua's motionless form, elbows on her knees, head in her hands, weeping. It was strange. He had never seen her cry. She had always been…..happy. The most cheerful person in their group, more so than Tifa and other than…..Aeris, before she had passed on. He didn't quite know how to act, so he moved towards her, aiming for a silent entrance. But the clink of his metal boots gave him away, and her head shot up.

"V-Vincent! Gawd, I didn't see you there. Sorry!", she hastily wiped away her tears, and seemed to try and act as though they had never been there. When she realized it wasn't working, she stopped, accepting the fact that she had been caught letting her emotions go. She didn't seem to mind. But then again, this was Yuffie, not himself.

Silence followed, and after a few minutes, Vincent looked from Yuffie to Shalua and back again. It was then that Yuffie spoke. There was a slight tremor in her voice, almost as if she were on the verge of tears again.

"They say she won't wake up……"

Vincent inclined his head to listen, not fearing what he knew she was going to say next. He already knew the details. He supposed Yuffie just needed someone to talk to.

"She…..she suffered too much trauma to her head. Unless there's some kind of a miracle, she's not.……"

Her voice cracked, and a choked sob made it's way to the surface. And then, she said it. It wasn't as if he hadn't been expecting that as well, it was just……well he hadn't expected anyone other than Reeve to be so straight forward about it……

"Vincent! You were there! Why couldn't you save her!?"

Her voice had risen, but she didn't sound angry, only frustrated and sad. Almost…..let down. Vincent stared at the floor, shame flowing over him in waves. It was one thing to feel guilt when one thought people blamed them for something. It was a whole different story when someone expressed the fact that one was indeed at fault and that he should be feeling guilt

"I…..I'm sorry……."

The murmured response came out of his mouth automatically, but sincerely. He was sorry. Very sorry.

"No".

He didn't look up, but prepared to listen to her next rant, steeling himself for an onslaught of mistakes he had made and faults he had.

"I didn't mean to.…..I really didn't mean to, Vincent, I'm sorry".

He lifted his head a little, sad red eyes studying her to make sure that what he was hearing was real. She was apologizing for blaming him?

Yuffie stood, and nearly ran over to him. She took one look at the sorrow on his features, and pulled him into a tight, warm hug. He didn't stiffen this time, but he didn't wrap his arms around her either. He just let his tired, aching body lean into her embrace.

"It's not your fault, it's really not your fault, Vincent. I….I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have said that. Shelke just told me that…..that you two were there and Shalua was trapped and I just thought…..I didn't know……Oh Planet, Vincent I miss her….."

Yuffie began to sob again, and this time, Vincent gingerly wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back gently as he had done for Reeve. To ease her pain. Her grief. He was exhausted. He actually felt as if he could fall asleep standing right there……

"Vincent? Vince? Hey, d-don't fall asleep? Geez, you look really beat! Why don't you sit down somewhere and…..and take a nap or something? You look like you could really use it……"

Vincent didn't dispute that fact, and let Yuffie lead him sit down and lean against one of the metal crates. But…..no. He couldn't sleep now. The WRO needed him…..

"Yuffie, I can't……the WRO requires my assitance……."

"Don't worry, Vince. I was talking to some of them earlier and they said they had everything under control. Besides, Vincent. You're exhausted. What help are you gonna be to them when you're falling asleep standing? Huh?"

Right. Of course. Why hadn't he thought of that? And before he knew it, sleep took him. The last thing he felt was Yuffie gently tucking a blanket behind his head, and draping another one over him.

"Sweet dreams, Vince".

Hm. That would be the day……..

* * *

"She was a fool".

"**WHAT?!?**"

The loud cry startled Vincent out of his relatively peaceful sleep. He blinked wearily, eyes adusting to the bright light. The sight that met his eyes was not at all what he had expected. It was actually, the last thing he had expected.

Shelke Rui and Yuffie Kisaragi at each others throats?

It was a strange picture, to be sure. Yuffie was standing there, fuming and glaring daggers in Shelke's directions, while the latter merely stood, calmly, with a blank expression on her face as if she was without a care in the world.

"How **dare** you???"

Vincent blinked again, and decided it was time to get up, and perhaps to break up this fight. He had no idea how long he had been sleeping, and frankly, he thought it had probably been too long. He began to stand slowly, and looked up again only long enough to witness Yuffie's next action.

She stalked over to Shelke and slapped her none to gently across the face. Shelke's head spun to the right, but she seemed otherwise unfazed by Yuffie's unleashed fury. Yuffie, however, stood in front of her, hands balled up into fists of rage. By this time, Vincent had reached the two girls, and decided to wait and see how this would proceed. He had heard what Shelke had said, and she had no doubt been referring to Shalua. But Vincent would have preferred other ways of teaching the girl respect than what Yuffie had just done. Although he did agree that Shelke had deserved it…..

"You have no right to call her that!", Yuffie choked out, on the verge of tears once more.

"You don't know……you don't know what.…."

At this point, Vincent reached out and placed a hand on Yuffie's shoulder, restraining her from any further injuries she wished to inflict on Shelke. She was, after all, Shalua's younger sister. And Shalua had begged Vincent to take care of her, so that's what he would do. He understood Yuffie's anger. Shalua had sacrificed her life for Shelke, and she still seemed ungrateful. But it would take time for Shelke to be able to show emotions again. Deepground ha inflicted more damage on her than Yuffie could ever comprehend.

"Why would she do something so...?"

This time, it was Shelke that spoke. As she asked the question, more to herself than to anyone else, her gaze moved to the tube in which Shalua lay.

Vincent heard Yuffie give a strangled sob, and she wrenched her shoulder out of Vincent's grip. He looked after her as she ran from the room. He sighed softly. He'd go after her later. She needed some time to calm down. But as for Shelke…….

"Before, when I asked Shalua what she was searching for, she answered 'her reason to live.'"

Vincent chose his words carefully, determined to at least assist Shelke in partially understanding the sacrifice Shalua had made for her.

"It was you, Shelke. You were her reason to live."

"So? I don't understand how someone could give her own life for that of another."

He'd been expecting that. Of course Shelke wouldn't know. How could she? Her training with Deepground had involved killing people, not saving them.

"Do you understand, Vincent Valentine?"

He gave a soft sigh. That was another question he'd been expecting. And for that, he had already formulated an answer.

"I can't answer for your sister. But.….."

"But?"

Vincent noted that Shelke seemed eager to hear his answer. Well, that was a start.

"When a person has someone they care about that much, giving their life is sometimes the least they can do……and maybe…..that's what makes us human."

Humanity. A strange thing. But one he had come to begin to understand during his travels with AVALANCE. During the outbreak of Geostigma. During his interactions with Reeve and Shalua.

"Someone they care about.….."

Shelke repeated the phrase thoughtfully, as if considering the information he had given her to be useful or not. So he continued.

"Although.…..it seems like there are a lot of people around me who don't need a reason to risk their lives for that of another….."

Yes. That much was true. Shalua risked her life for Shelke. Reeve would risk his life for the WRO. The WRO would risk it's life for well being of the Planet and it's inhabitants. And he…..he would….

"And are you.…..?"

Shelke walked towards him, but stumbled abruptly. He instinctively stretched out his arms to catch her, and he did. She looked up into his eyes, and he into hers. And suddenly…..

* * *

_"...ent..." _

"_Vincent…"  
_

_A melodious female voice was calling his name. But he was so tired._

_"Vincent.."_

_He forced his eyes open, blinking as the bright sunlight hit his face. Yes. He had wanted a break. He'd come up to a beautiful spot underneath an ancient tree. It was so warm and relaxing that he had dozed off……_

_"Fall asleep here, and you might catch a cold"._

_He started, and sat bolt upright, completely forgetting the reason he had awoken in the first place. That voice…….He looked up to see the smiling face of Lucrecia peering down at him._

"_Why are you so surprised? Is my face that hideous?"_

_He gulped. His first thought was to say of course not. That her face was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his entire life, but the words didn't come out as planned._

_No. I didn't.…..I'm sorry", he stuttered, completely ashamed of himself._

"_And how are you supposed to be my bodyguard if you're up here sleeping?"_

_Her voice was playful and cheery, and he suddenly realized she was teasing him. He relaxed, and let a soft smile spread across his face.  
_

"_The warm breeze.….I was only going to rest my eyes for a minute"._

_It was the truth. He had been sleeping poorly of late, and had wanted to catch up on some sleep. He had figured this was as good a place as any._

"_Well, I have to admit, the breeze is quite comfortable…..however, I think you're in my seat!"_

_He blinked, surprised._

"_Huh?"_

_Lucrecia smiled wider and pulled out a large picnic basket filled to the brim with food and drink from behind her back._

"_Care to join me?"_

* * *

It was over as quickly as it had begun. Vincent's eyes snapped open, and he stared down at Shelke on whose shoulders he still had his hands. He was still looking at him oddly. A few silent seconds passed, and Shelke suddenly moved away, turning her back to him. Vincent, still completely shocked by what he had just experienced, remained standing where he was, stunned.

"I'm sorry…..", her voice broke his thoughts, and he followed her movements as she walked further away, murmuring to herself.

She didn't know why it had happened. Perhaps it had something to do with…….

"Why are her data fragments responding?", wishing she knew the answer. This was…..strange.

Vincent finally managed to pull himself together and stand straight once more, when he was once again floored with another event.

The door began to open, and he looked up, expecting Yuffie to be coming back, or a WRO commander with some news of their progress. But nothing prepared him for who came in then.

Standing in the doorway was a battered, bandaged, limping, but very much alive, Reeve.

* * *

I'm starting to think that Reeve's getting as bad as Vincent. He just can't stay lying down when he's injured. Cheers!


	12. Stairs

Yes. Well it seems to have taken longer than I originally intended it to. My apologies, but I have had absolutely no time to write much of anything lately. For those of you who are following "Try, Try Again", I'm starting to think it may be on hiatus for a while. I'm doing my very best to keep up with this story as it is, and with all the other things I need to accomplish, so bear with me. But you have my word. I **will** finish it eventually. I just need a bit of time. But I may able to write the next chapter sooner than you all think, so keep an eye out.

At the moment I am extremely satisfied with myself because I decided to buy myself a birthday present (smile). The Dirge of Cerberus Soundtrack! Yay! It's amazing and I love it. I recommend to anyone and everyone. That was the best present aside from the skull and crossbones themed bikini I got…….since Pirates of the Caribbean, I'm totally in love with that style.

And enough with the ramblings…..

Enjoy and drop a note on how I'm doing if you wish.

Cheers!

Kyyrin

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Vincent wasn't one to stutter, let alone fish for adequate words, so as he stared at Reeve clutching the side of the door for dear life and fighting not to fall over, any words failed him. The next thought that crossed his mind was that he must have been sleeping quite a while for Reeve to be well enough to walk the fair distance from the med ward to this room without assistance.

So instead, he fixed Reeve with a gaze that mixed patience, worry, and relief altogether. But as much as he was sincerely relieved to find his friend somewhat better, he was starting to believe that Sam didn't know anything about Reeve's surprise visit here. Otherwise Reeve would still be lying in a bed at the medical facilities.

"How did you know where to find us?"

The question came out in a rather uninteresting manner after his voice returned, leaving Vincent to wonder why he had actually just said that. Other than the fact that it was the first thing that came to his mind. There must be a good number of people who knew the location of this room.

"I asked", Reeve replied flatly, and then, his eyes strayed over to Shalua's lifeless form in the healing tube. The look of heart-wrenching sorrow that Vincent had seen on his face earlier, replaced the blank look he had been wearing.

Vincent cringed inwardly, and ignoring Shelke's inquisitive look, strolled over and stepped in front of Reeve, blocking any line of sight to where Shalua lay. Reeve blinked, as if he had snapped out of a trance, eyes traveling to Vincent's face as he fought to return the blank, emotionless look to his face. But this time, Vincent saw a different, familiar spark in his friend's eyes. One that he knew so well.

Determination.

It may be small and weak yet, but it was there. It proved that Reeve wanted to fight no matter the circumstances. He hadn't given up on life after all. And when he spoke again, Vincent could hear a bit of that normal, feisty edge of confidence return that he had feared Reeve would lose. But he didn't raise his hopes. It could all be temporary. It could all be a mask.

"Vincent. I agree with you. This is not the time for us……to give up".

Vincent arched an eyebrow. Reeve had actually been coherent enough to listen to what he had told him back in the command center?

Reeve wasn't finished.

"But I need to know something. Those data files you recovered from Shinra Manor…..are you sure there were…..not any more?"

Reeve's voice had now taken on a bit of a hopeful tone, but the blank expression remained on his face. Vincent took a good look at his friend, and scrutinized him intently before answering.

"I'm sure….."

He was sure. There hadn't been any more than the amount he had found. And Yuffie hadn't found any either.

"I see…..", came the soft reply. Reeve almost looked somewhat thoughtful….and almost…..disheartened.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, the Omega Report.….The file was…..incomplete."

Vincent saw Reeve sway a little, and reached out a hand to steady him.

"To make any sense out of it, we are going to require the other half. If possible, I wanted to know more about our foe before we launched the attack on Midgar."

Vincent understood Reeve. He really did. But couldn't research wait just a little until his friend was at least able to go about business without being dizzy and in pain? Though he didn't dare ask. Reeve had come her from the med ward on his own, without assistance, or so Vincent assumed. Telling him to go back there would be like having a friendly chat with Sephiroth about stopping Meteor, if he were still alive.

"Are you speaking of Dr. Lucrecia Crescent's findings?"

Vincent hadn't been aware that Shelke had turned around to face them again until she spoke. He, in turn, looked at her with interest written all over his face. Finally. Someone that might possibly know something more about Lucrecia.

Reeve let out a small gasp and turned to look at Shelke as well.

"Yes. But how did you.….?", Reeve trailed off in surprise, looking at the former Tsviet in wonder. Vincent noticed an acute flash of sorrow flit across his friend's eyes for a moment. Reeve obviously saw a part of Shalua somewhere in Shelke.

"A large quantity of her mnemonic data fragments has been uploaded into my neural network. It was my prime directive to use this data to locate and retrieve the Protomateria. However, not only was the data incomplete, but part of her consciousness began interfering with my own thought processes. It was believed that the missing fragments may have been the reason for this. I can attempt to upload the WRO's files on the Omega Report. By combining it with the data I possess, you may obtain a clearer picture of what you will be up against."

Both Vincent and Reeve just stared. Vincent now in shock that fragments of Lucrecia had been stored in Shelke, and Reeve in interest at the fact that he just might be getting all the information he needed, and perhaps more than he was hoping for.

"And perhaps I can regain control of my mind."

The last statement was said with an undertone of longing. Though Vincent understood her plight completely. How long had he wanted to rid his mind of the demons that plagued him endlessly, night and day. How long had he wanted to regain control of **his** mind.

The moment was broken when the WRO's still somewhat intact intercom crackled to life. The voice of the enthusiastic female could be recognized instantly.

"Vincent! Reeve! You'd better get out here!!!", Yuffie's voice emitted happily throughout the room, echoing slightly without the familiar whirring of machinery and computers.

Vincent sighed. Well, at least she seemed to be feeling somewhat better after the confrontation she'd had with Shelke earlier. But he supposed she'd talk to him about it if he showed interest. But he wasn't so sure he was ready to do that yet……

He looked up to see Shelke nod to both of them, glancing longer at Reeve, then at her motionless sister, and back again. With that, she briskly walked out the door.

Vincent heard Reeve let out a soft sigh, and cast Shalua's body a sad, longing glance before turning. His friend limped out the door and down the hallway, pausing every so often to support himself on the wall. Vincent stared at Reeve's retreating back with a mild look of concern of his face. Yuffie must not have known Reeve was injured, or else she wouldn't have summoned him as she had. And the ninja had left too suddenly for Vincent to give her an update. She must just have assumed that because he came back, Reeve was safe and well.

So he silently traversed down the same hallway as Reeve, catching up to the injured man easily. He fell into step beside his friend, pausing whenever Reeve did, and steadying him gently when he swayed.

It was odd for Vincent to see Reeve like this. He had never known a time where Reeve would not ask for help if he needed it. Unlike himself, Reeve would accept help and ask for it as happily as he offered it to others. But now, his friend was unnaturally silent, breath coming out in heavy gasps. Vincent could only imagine the energy it must be taking for Reeve to be walking the state he was in. But it was Vincent's nature not to offer help unless begged, the situation in the command center being an exception. And sometimes, not even then. Even though it was Reeve……..

This changed however, when they where confronted with what seemed to Vincent was an unconquerable barrier for Reeve.

A flight of stairs.

They led upwards, to the demolished main building of the headquarters, steep and filled with every sort of rubble. Reeve stopped, and shut his eyes tightly. If this didn't melt his friend's stubbornness, Vincent didn't know what would.

But to his surprise, Reeve started to climb the steps in a painfully slow manner, clutching the rubble on the sides for support. Annoyance built in Vincent at every further step his friend took. Why wasn't Reeve asking for help? Was he so consumed by his grief that he wanted to shut everyone out? Vincent stopped in mid thought, beginning to realize that this situation sounded very much like his own. He had often felt the same way. But then, even if he had ignored everyone, that had still attempted to lend him a helping hand. He realized he just might have to start doing the same thing for others as well.

Falling back in step with Reeve, Vincent went a stride further, and forcibly moved to stand in front of his friend, blocking any attempts to keep moving. Reeve didn't meet Vincent's eyes, but didn't try to push past him either. He seemed to be waiting for Vincent to explain what he was doing.

"Reeve. Let me……help you".

The statement didn't come out quite as confident and commanding as he had planned, but it had an effect on the ex-Shinra executive all the same.

Reeve lifted his head to meet Vincent's eyes, and stared at him as if he had just lost his mind. Vincent knew he had never offered Reeve, or anyone else for that matter, assistance out his own free will, other than the time he insisted on fighting during the first siege on the WRO Headquarters. It had been him they were hunting, after all.

"You want…..you want to help me?"

Reeve's reply was weak and exhausted, but curious all the same. Vincent gave a slight nod to indicate that he did indeed want to help.

"Then get out of my way."

Vincent blanched, blinking once.

"_What?"_

"I mean it. Please move. I have to do this alone. You won't be here to help me once you're off fighting Deepground again, so I have to learn to conquer these obstacles myself. You're…..you're hindering me, Vincent. I'm not as weak as you think. I can…….I can take care of myself just fine."

And with that, he pushed passed a completely stunned Vincent, and continued his slow trek up the stairs. Vincent, who had never for the life of him imagined that Reeve would say anything like that, stood for a moment, attempting to collect himself. The request was by no means meant to be cruel or demeaning, it had just been calm…..almost eerily so.

So, Vincent decided to abide by Reeve's request, and walk behind him in case he stumbled. But even then, Vincent vowed not to catch him, though he knew the pain it would cause to see his friend suffer. Reeve had asked, and Vincent would oblige. To a point. At least until Reeve realized his perilous situation on his own, or in the event of an emergency. Vincent knew Reeve was strong. Everyone knew Reeve was strong. The man had no obligation to prove it to them. But if he felt he needed to……..

Vincent followed Reeve up the entirety of the stairs, and waited a bit until Reeve turned the corner that led to the main complex. It was then that he heard it. A whimper, and then a strangled cry of horror. He immediately berated himself for leaving Reeve on his own. Where had his common sense been?

Rushing forward, Vincent turned the same corner and found Reeve, tears in his eyes, staring horrified at what had once been the pristine main building of his Headquarters. It looked worse than when Vincent had left, the ceiling being now completely smashed in and the floor sporting more dents along with larger piles of flaming rubble. Dead WRO and Deepground soldiers still littered the floor, guns and ammo strewn everywhere.

Vincent took a step closer to Reeve as the man let choked sob. Did Reeve still want him to stay away now? Even after he had witnessed the depth of the destruction of his beloved organization?

Reeve turned his head awkwardly, and gave Vincent a pained glance, before holding a hand to his head and moaning softly. Tears began to drip down his cheeks again, and he turned completely to face Vincent, with a different sort of look in his eyes.

Vincent recognized it immediately.

Reeve's eyes said help. I can't do this on my own. I need someone……anyone who will help me. I was wrong to think I didn't require assistance. This is just all….too much.

"Vin……cent…."

The soft calling of his name did it. He couldn't stand by and watch any longer. Hesitating to do something due to his own self-doubt and supposed inability was something Vincent had given up long ago. After he had failed to save Lucrecia, he had vowed to himself that he would never allow something of that magnitude to happen again. And he really had tried. Sure, he had failed occasionally, but this situation was no exception. He **would **help Reeve, before the man did something he would regret later.

Striding over to his friend, Vincent managed to grab Reeve's swaying figure before he collapsed. As he held his comrade once more, he again racked his brain for something to say. Something that would lessen the pain. But perhaps, encouragement was all Reeve needed right now.

"They……hm. Reeve, if anything, they…..they sacrificed their lives for the good of the Planet…..they were…..loyal to you until the end. I know…..you didn't think it would come to this, but….it did. And the only thing you can do to change that now is…….fight. I have been fighting for years to avenge Lucrecia. Perhaps……too long. But I can tell you….it has…..**she** has….given me something of a…..reason to live…..though I'm not quite sure……."

Vincent became aware that he was rambling somewhat, a feat that he never thought he could manage. And to think. Before this whole Deepground mess, he hadn't spoken more than maybe fifteen words a day, if anyone was lucky.

"Help……."

Reeve's soft voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Help me……walk…..Vince……"

Vincent looked down at his friend, taking in his haggard, pale complexion and shivering frame. Yes. Reeve wanted to fight. And he had meant it when he had told Vincent that he wouldn't give up. There were merely some stairs everyone needed to climb in their life. Grief over Shalua's death, and the downfall of the WRO were Reeve's. Letting go of Lucrecia was his……he could do it. And now he felt he was closer to achieving it than before.

"Hm. Alright. I will assist you. Try….not to put too much weight on your injury."

Comfort had really never been his piece of cake.

So the two friends, arms around each other, traversed the remains of the Headquarters, weaving their way through demolished hallways and masses of rubble. Never once did Reeve complain that anything hurt. He merely walked forward, face set in what seemed to Vincent lines of determination, and stubbornly refused to rest for even a moment. Well, it couldn't be helped now. But Vincent would certainly see to it that his friend got all the rest he needed once they had worked out where to go from here. That much time could be spared.

They reached the entrance and were greeted by another surprise. The plaza and the two storage plateaus in front of the main building had seemingly been blown to ashes by the exploding of three helicopters, remains of which could partially still be seen. Vincent realized they must have been carrying highly explosive cargo. He spoke a silent prayer of thanks to the Planet for the fact that they didn't reach the main Headquarters.

Navigating through this rubble as well, Vincent helped Reeve towards two of the last standing pillars near the entrance to the jungle. There, he could see Yuffie jumping ecstatically and waving her arms in a frantic manner. His eyes scanned the sky, attempting to make out what she was signaling at. As they came closer, Yuffie noticed them, a sincere look of concern crossing her normally cheerful features as she laid eyes on Reeve.

"Reeve! You're ok! But…..oh my…..holy mighty Leviathan, what happened to you!"

Before Vincent could stop her, she shot at Reeve, wrapping him in a tight bear hug that produced a pained cry from the latter. Vincent immediately tore Yuffie away from his friend none too gently, gripping Reeve's arm so that he wouldn't fall over.

He glanced at Yuffie, blinking once as he took in her frightened expression.

"R-Reeve…..oh Reeve, I'm so sorry……I didn't know you….I didn't know…..are you….ok?"

As she said the last words, Vincent almost swore he could see the ninja mentally kick herself. Of course she knew Reeve wasn't "ok" at the current moment. But Vincent knew that Yuffie had no drive to speak of Shalua now either. It was just too painful. But he was wrong. For a moment, Yuffie became…..a grown up, mature individual. She moved to Reeve again, and this time, hugged him in a gentle, soft manner, rubbing his back just as Vincent had.

"I'm….I'm so sorry, Reeve. You know….I liked her…..just as much as you. I know, I know. You guys were in love…….and what happened to her…..is horrible…..I just want you to know….that I'm here….ok?"

Vincent heard Reeve sniffle, and saw him bite his lip. Hard. His friend didn't want to cry again. Not in front of Yuffie. He must be feeling the need to be stronger. Stronger for someone so much younger than himself. A movement out of the corner of his eye caught Vincent's attention then. Turning his head marginally, he saw what it was.

Shelke.

She was watching them with her normal blank expression, half hidden behind a crumbled pillar. And then……her features flickered for the slightest second. And Vincent saw a gaze of curiosity and longing. It disappeared as quickly as it came. He gestured slightly with his head, letting her know that she could come over to them, but she merely vanished from sight behind the broken pillar. Vincent understood. She didn't feel as if she belonged just yet, although he could see that she wouldn't mind being included. But that would have to wait. Vincent had no desire to see Shelke and Yuffie murder each other at such a young age.

Suddenly, his enhanced hearing picked up a new sound. It seemed to be something like……the whirring of machines? Raising his head towards the sky, his eyes widened as he saw what was coming in their direction. Airships. An entire fleet of them.

Yuffie turned around, one arm still wrapped around Reeve's waist, and began to wave frantically, hopping a bit.

"Cid!!! Hey!!! Over here!!!"

Vincent gawked.

Cid???

The massive airship, that Vincent had now recognized as the Shera, began to lower itself onto the plateau before them.

Vincent spared a glance at Reeve, who now sported a tiny smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Reeve had organized this? The gunman's brow furrowed as he assessed his friend. Where in the world did he get the gil to pay for it all? Reeve must have been working harder than he had thought.

"Wow!"

Yuffie's exclamation summed up Vincent's thoughts as he started at airship upon airship, whizzing across the skies. A smile smaller than Reeve's crossed his features.

Perhaps they did stand a chance after all.

* * *

At the helm of the new and improved Shera, Captain Cid Highwind proudly maneuvered his beloved airship to land. This was swell. Reeve had offered him a shit load of gil just to help save the Planet. Hell, now he got to fly his newly restored baby, **and** get paid for it. What more could he ask for?

A heartfelt grin crossed his face for a moment. Reeve had said something about the lot of AVALANCHE getting together. Planet, it had been a good year since everyone had been together. And as much as he didn't like admitting to "mushy stuff", he really missed them. Even Vince, who was one of the reasons Reeve recruited him. The WRO Commissioner had mentioned that Vincent was being hunted by some sect that called itself Deepground. They worshiped a certain Weiss. And Cid liked Vincent. He wasn't sure if Vincent liked him, but he sure liked the dark, brooding gunman. He'd grown on Cid, just like the rest of AVALANCHE had. And Deepground would pay if they managed to kill any one of his friends. Dearly.

The grin changed to a defiant smirk, and Cid gave a chuckle before bellowing his emotions throughout the airship.

"What the hell we waiting for!? It's time to get up 'n go!"

"Come on get on board!"

* * *

Watch out for the next chapter! Cheers!


	13. Photograph

Helloo again. Soon, I know. I guess it's to make up for the long wait you guys had to go through before I posted the last chapter.

I wouldn't mind a few ideas on how far I should go with this fic. I'm not quite sure where I should end it yet, although I have some ideas. So drop a note, you any one of you good people do.

Enjoy and Cheers!

Kyyrin

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Vincent hurriedly traversed through the winding hallways of the destroyed WRO headquarters. Along the way, he had met backup that had come to help clean up a bit, salvage anything worth rescuing, and search for survivors of which there were few.

But as Vincent walked deeper into the building, where all the members, including Reeve and Shalua had housed, the rescuing troops had become scarce. Now there were none at all, and with good reason.

The residential area of the headquarters hadn't been cleared yet. There was still a chance that stray Deepground forces could be lurking in the passageways. And Vincent couldn't blame the people. They had possibly witnessed enough fighting and violence to last them a lifetime. So he figured while he was up here trying to salvage any of Reeve and Shalua's personal items, he might as well clear the area while he was at it. A few soldiers were no match for him. Besides. The crewmembers of the Shera who were helping with the evacuation procedures had advised to gather up any personal belongings. And since he wouldn't allow Shelke to go alone, and with Reeve being in no condition to walk far, he had taken it upon himself to complete the task. He had left Reeve in Yuffie's care, but not before informing paniced Sam of Reeve's whereabouts, asking her to escort him to a room where he would be comfortable. Vincent hoped his friend would finally be able to rest peacefully for a while.

Turning a corner, he stopped at his first destination.

Shalua's room. Swallowing the painful lump that had begun to build in his throat, Vincent pushed the half-open door open all the way, and sighed sadly at the sight before him.

Everything had been damaged beyond repair. The room had been ripped to pieces, no doubt by guard hounds of one form or another, leaving nothing but rubble and tatters. Vincent stepped in, and looked around, searching for at least something that might still be of use. He would have tried her lab, but he had heard from one of the backups forces that the labs were in this same state, if not worse off. Well, there was nothing to be done.

Turning to leave, a sudden flash of color from the shredded bedside table caught his eye.

Walking over, he leaned down and lifted to eyelevel a shattered picture frame. In it, was a still intact picture that was more vivid and lively than he assumed the entire room had once been. And when Vincent looked closer and saw exactly who the picture was of, he could not restrain his emotions any longer.

He had thought years of bottling up his feelings would prevent him from showing fear, anger, sorrow, sadness in even the worst situations. But this……….

Vincent finally broke.

A single tear slowly crept down his cheek.

The photograph was at fault. The circumstances. The situation, if you will. After seeing the state his best friend was in, and after helplessly standing by, unable to prevent a dear friend from dying, it had all become too much. It had been decades since he had last shed a tear. He had vowed not to let it slip unless the state of affairs was unbearable. And even then……..but it seemed he had reached his breaking point. Years of pent up sorrow and grief now threatened to overcome him. But he tried to restrain it as best he could……He really did………

The background was dazzling mountain scenery, the sun high in the sky. A small waterfall was off to the left, and the ground was littered with large, rounded rocks of all shapes and sizes.

The sight that made his broken heart shatter further, however, was the pair that was seated one two of the many rocks.

Shalua and Reeve sat together; arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace that seemed it could not have been broken by even the great Bahamut himself. It was the happiest Vincent had ever seen Reeve. The man looked relaxed, and at peace with the world, not at all his stressed out, run down self that Vincent was beginning to view as normal. His best friend was wearing clothes that Vincent had never seen him in before. Normal, comfortable clothing that matched his personality exactly. His forehead was rested against Shalua's head, and the smile he was giving the camera gave Vincent the impression that Reeve had felt that at that moment, as if he were the luckiest man alive. And Vincent knew that feeling well. He had felt it often when he had spent time with Lucrecia.

And Shalua. Another tear escaped him, and rolled down Vincent's cheek in a similar fashion as the last.

She too, was wearing different attire, and despite her one eye and mechanical arm, she looked all the more like the beautiful women that she was, and not like an overworked scientist in agony over the loss of her younger sister. No. Her face was snuggled up to Reeve's, and her arms, mechanical and non, were tightly wrapped around his waist, one of her hands stroking the back of his head lovingly. She had an expression of sheer joy on her face, and one could think she was a little girl all over again.

They had been so in love. Reeve had been so in love with her. And he still was. And she had loved him back with all her heart. Vincent figured one must be blind not to have noticed their complete and utter devotion to one another. How could he have possibly even suggested to Reeve that he move on just like that?

Vincent stared entranced at the picture, trying desperately to hold back any more tears that might find their way to the daylight. It reminded him so much of his past. He silently removed the broken frame, and taking one last look at the happy couple, he pushed the colorful item into a safe place underneath his cloak.

The picture, it seemed, had captured a magical moment in Reeve's life. It would no doubt bring back memories and tears, but of happiness. His friend would grieve, but he would always have something wonderful to remember Shalua by. Vincent could tell without asking that the day Reeve and Shalua had spent in those mountains had been a special one.

Yes.

If there was one thing that Reeve needed to find strength to move on, it was this photograph.

* * *

The tear had to be done. I won't believe that Vincent never cried in his lifetime after the coffin. Cheers!


	14. Timeless Friends

And back again! Don't have very much to say about this chapter...perhaps that I like Cait...and Vincent...and Cid of course. Gotta love Cid. And internet cafes...yes. Internet cafes are good. Updates might take a little longer from now on due to the fact that I just found out that we **didn't** have a flat rate internet service where I'm staying. My friend told me that I did **not** want to see the phone bill...so I'm just going to stop using the internet there, and drag my lazy ass all the way to town everytime I wish to update. "Excellent"...quote Reeve.

Enjoy, drop a note and Cheers!

Kyyrin

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Reeve's room was a mess.

There was no way to put it nicely. It seemed like the Deepground forces had unleashed their fury at not finding anything of use in the Commissioner's quarters. Everything was in shambles, but surprisingly, it was not as disheartening as Shalua's room. Here, there were still a few things intact.

Vincent gazed around momentarily, and spied something he could use. In the corner was a large, dirty black backpack that Deepground had obviouslyoverseen. He stalked over, and hurriedly picked it up. Next, he made his way to the almost intact closet, throwing it open and searching for anything Reeve might still be able to wear. Some clothes were burned, but others could still be used.

The next fifteen minutes were spent stuffing various objects of necessity into the backpack, and once Vincent believed there to be nothing more worth salvaging, he shouldered the bag and walked past a large pile of rubble to the exit.

Suddenly, his attuned ears picked up rustling noises from the debris he'd just passed. Whipping around, in one fluid motion, he drew and cocked Cerberus pointing it at the pile. The movements died down as he moved closer, still pointing his gun at the spot that the sounds were coming from.

It was then that he heard a tiny, heart-wrenching whimper from beneath the many ruins.

"R-Reeve?……s'that y-you? Number two……set to go….."

Vincent holstered his gun immediately, but didn't answer. He knew that voice…….

"N-N-Not Reeve? O-Oh Planet………p-please…..I-I'm begging you……k-kill me instead of R-Reeve…….."

Yes, he knew that voice. It was……

"Cait?", he muttered softly, just loud enough for the robot to hear. Reaching over to the mound of scraps, he carefully removed the debris where he had heard the voice. When the dust cleared, he realized his assumptions had been correct.

There sat Cait Sith, curled up in fear against the wall with his hands covering his head. His fur had ripped in a few places, revealing the mechanisms underneath. The robot's foot was twisted in a funny angle as well. Number two, had he said? Vincent thought for a moment. If this was number two, than that meant that this was the second original Cait. That meant…….This was the Cait that Reeve had slaved over endlessly to make more human than robot. This was the Cait through which Reeve had cast sleep on him to cure his insomnia. To get rid of his nightmares. Now it seemed the poor little cat was living a nightmare of its own.

Very slowly, the tiny creation uncurled himself from the ball he had formed, and stared at Vincent with a look of uttered disbelief on his face that looked pretty believable. Even for a robot.

"V-Vincent?", came the whimper. And then, "A-Are you……f-for real, lad?"

Vincent squatted down to face the cat and answered.

"Yes, I'm really here, Cait. Are you…..alright?"

But Vincent didn't get an answer to his question. Instead, he got more questions.

"A-Are they…..are they gone, lad?", came the first one. "And R-Reeve? Please tell me he didn't……."

"Cait, relax", Vincent murmured, giving the obviously terrified cat a half smile. Cait was so like Reeve at times. Always worrying about others before thinking of himself. He was beginning to think that his friend had truly included a part of his own personality in his creations. "Deepground is gone, and Reeve is safe. But…..there are other things. I suppose Reeve will tell you once we get back."

Vincent hesitated momentarily, and then tentatively opened his arms as an invitation for the creation to come to him.

Cait wasted no time, and scampered, as fast as he could with his battered body, towards Vincent. He cuddled to the gunman's chest and Vincent wrapped his arms around the tiny creature. He raised an eyebrow. Vincent could physically **feel** the cats violent trembling. But he didn't think much of it. Everyone was shaken up by the attack, so why shouldn't Cait be? Reeve had made him, after all, susceptible to various human emotions.

Standing slowly, Vincent cradled the cat in his arms. He wondered fleetingly if Cait was in pain. He fervently hoped Reeve hadn't included that feeling in the cat's programming. But it was better to be safe than sorry…….

"I will repeat my question, Cait. Are you all right? Are you injured?….In pain?"

The small head turned to look up at him.

"N-No, lad. Nothing that Reeve can't fix……I am having a tad of trouble walking, though….."

Vincent glanced down at the cat's mangled leg. Well that was no surprise……

"It's fine. I'll carry you, Cait. Then I'll take you to Reeve who will probably fix you up……once he's up to it", Vincent turned began to walk towards the door. But before he reached it, he spotted an envelope lying near the crushed bed.

Raising an eyebrow, Vincent walked over and crouched down to look closer. Reeve's name was handwritten on it. Carefully removing one arm from Cait, Vincent reached down and scooped the envelope up into his claw. It was obviously important, whatever it was, so he safely stowed it away with the photograph he had found in Shalua's room. Before he could begin to wonder who it was from, another soft whimper came from the ball of fur in his arms.

"Reeve…..he'll be……alright….w-won't he……?"

Vincent dismissed the subject of the envelope and continued walking, but hesitated in answering the question. Of course Reeve would be all right. His injuries would heal with time, as would his grief and anguish over Shalua. His mental state would return to normal and he would resume the task of being the WRO's Commissioner.

Wouldn't he?

"He'll be fine, Cait".

But Vincent wasn't so sure.

He desperately tried to push all doubt from his mind, but some fragments remained. Vincent didn't think he could stand losing another loved one. He raced through the halls, trying not to think of what could happen. Trying hard not to think negatively. He attempted to think positively. Like Reeve did. Had.

Vincent cursed. This positive thinking method was so damn difficult when the circumstances weren't to one's advantage.

Before he knew it, he had reached the demolished entrance doors, and hurried outside where the Shera waited. Cid had landed the airship in front of the headquarters, waiting for everyone to salvage any of their belongings and climb aboard.

"Cait?", he inquired softly. "We're outside…….I'll bring you to Reeve……."

When he received no response, Vincent looked down at the small cat in his arms and saw, to his amazement, that Reeve's creation had fallen asleep. Vincent couldn't help himself. He gave a snort of laughter. So like Reeve. The man didn't give his creation the ability to feel pain, but he had programmed the thing to be able to sleep? Vincent sighed. He supposed it was for the best. After all, Cait had seemed extremely nervous and terrified by the chain of events.

Keeping a tight grip on the cat, Vincent made his way up into the Shera. The first person he met was (naturally) Cid, who greeted him in his usual loud and cocky manner, and with an air of disbelief.

"Vincent? S'that really you?", when Vincent nodded, Cid continued. "Heeeey! Long time, buddy! Where the 'ell have ya been at?"

But Cid trailed off when he saw the look on Vincent's face.

"Cid", Vincent remarked in a dead serious tone. "Good to see you as well, but now's not the time. Where is Reeve?"

Cid looked at him blankly for a moment, a look of remembrance crossing his features afterwards.

"Reeve? Yeah, well the old geek's inside already", Vincent winched inwardly at the term Cid had used to describe his friend. Cid would really have to learn some manners. "Yuffie helped 'im into my baby. Didn't look too good though, poor bastard. Looked like he'd drop dead any second……Just jokin'", Cid added quickly when Vincent gave him a withering look.

"Which room did you put him in, Cid", Vincent inquired briskly, hoping that Reeve was at least comfortable.

"Oh…..'bout that…..", Cid rubbed the back of his head with his hand, looking slightly ashamed. "Well, as big as the Shera is, we've got a hell of a lota people to accommodate. It just so seems that……we haven't found a room for him yet…..and I'm not too sure if we still will. Every ship in this fleet is packed full with survivors and soldiers and the med ward's full too. Sorry, Vince. But you're room's still free. I mean, ya'are part of AVALANCHE and all."

Vincent's face took on an expression that made Cid step back a few paces and gulp. He had seen Vincent angry before, but he had **never** seen a look of venom such as this on his face.

"Cid", Vincent's voice came out as a low, menacing growl. "He's **injured**. How could you possibly disregard his condition like that? And is he not as much a member of AVALANCHE as you or I? Who controlled Cait three years ago?"

"I…I", was all Cid managed before Vincent cut him off once more.

"You must have noticed he was injured, Cid. You should have given him my room!", Vincent finished off furiously, still glaring at the now terrified looking pilot.

"I-I…..I didn't think of it that way, Vince. I'm sorry. Guess I'm not used to the fact that he's one of us yet. Just give me some time, gawd!", Cid mustered up the courage to challenge Vincent, hoping that the gunman wouldn't get any crazy ideas involving his triple barreled gun.

Vincent became aware that he had been glaring daggers at Cid, and composed himself rather quickly. He averted his eyes in shame. He didn't have the right to lash out at his comrade like that.

"I…..I'm sorry. Forgive me, Cid…..I didn't mean…."

"Hey, no worries, buddy. I understand…",Cid waved the outburst of anger off quickly, knowing that Vincent was probably more stressed out than he was.

"Well I'll be. Who the 'ell's that?"

Cid looked down into Vincent's arms, and noticed Cait's sleeping form cuddled there.

"'s he alright?", came the rather worried question.

Vincent nodded slowly.

"He will be fine, yes. I found him in Reeve's room. He's……shaken up. And could use some repairs."

"Aw……poor little guy", Cid muttered, absently stroking Cait's soft fur. Vincent let his eyes smile a little. It seemed that Cait had truly grown on everyone during their travels. He was almost too adorable to ignore.

Vincent adored cats, actually. He viewed them as beautiful creatures that used their silent stealth to their advantage, and were smart to boot. And although Cait was far from a normal, quiet cat, Vincent had instantly taken a liking to his amiable, trusting nature. He was exactly like his master.

Speaking of Reeve…….

"Cid. If Reeve doesn't have a room, then where did you put him?", Vincent probed, hoping that Reeve was at least sitting. His leg, though bandaged and basically tended too, hadn't looked as if it could support him at all.

"He was sittin' in one of the rooms upstairs, last time I saw him. Gave him somethin' ta drink. Looked pretty pale now that I think of it. Room's pretty damn sweet looking, though. Got a ceiling that changes color, with cool shapes and…..Vince?"

But "upstairs" and "colorful ceiling" had been all that Vincent had needed to know. He was already several strides away before Cid called after him.

"Hey Vince! Wait a sec! Wait, wait….whoa, whoooooa", Cid puffed as he caught up with Vincent, trying to keep up with the gunman's brisk pace. The latter turned his head slightly to indicate that he was listening.

Vincent vaguely wondered if he should tell Cid to lay off the smoking for a while. The pilot could barely keep up with him, even when he was only walking. Well, not that anyone else ever could, but still.

"Well, hell, Vince. If yer gonna go see Reeve, then you might as well let me repair Cait!"

Vincent paused momentarily in his brisk walk to stop and look at Cid.

"What? I mean it. Gawd, it doesn't take a genius like Reeve to fix a few functions on a robot. I mean, I won't mess with the programming an' shit, but I can fix up the leg and the scrapes pretty quick……And I'm not as stupid as I look, Vince", Cid added for good measure, hoping that his speech had convinced Vincent to leave the little cat in his hands. Cid was good with things like that. And fact was, that he didn't even think Reeve could lift any tools in the shape he was in at the moment.

Vincent considered Cid's offer. Reeve hadn't looked like he could fix up his creation any time soon when Vincent had last seen him. And they might be in need of Cait's help during the siege. Looking down at Cait, he found himself to be a bit reluctant to let go of the soft, sleeping cat in his arms. Cait was one of the few people that trusted him completely. But he knew Cid was right. He had made valid enough points for Vincent to give in.

"Hm. Alright Cid. I'll go check on Reeve. Put Cait in my room once you're finished. Tell him……I'll come find him and take him to Reeve."

Every so gently, Vincent passed Cait into Cid's open arms. Cid cradled the cat like a tiny baby, obviously afraid he might wake it. The pilot made to leave, but before he did, Vincent thought it best to remind the man to be careful with Reeve's masterpiece.

"Cid. Wait."

The pilot slowly turned to face him again.

"Cid. I………If anything happens to Cait, you will not only have to answer to Reeve, but to myself as well. Is that clear?"

He noticed Cid flinch slightly. The pilot knew well enough the wrath that Vincent could let loose, and seemed to have no desire to feel it. He nodded quickly, and turning, hurried away.

Vincent stared after Cid a moment, and then turned his attention back to Reeve's location.

* * *

A little bit o' Cait never hurt anyone...(smile)...Cheers! 


	15. Counting The Tiles

Hi guys! Another chapter up, and way more than a few more to go. I'm working on the next one's so stay tuned and tell me how you're liking the story so far...anything I need to improve on?

Thank you for the reviews, enjoy, and Cheers!

Kyyrin

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Vincent wasted no time in resuming his search for Reeve. He had decided that he would offer…..no, force Reeve to sleep in his quarters, even if it meant that he himself had no place to rest. It was the very least he could do for the man after all. His feelings of guilt had escalated after being made fully aware that he hadn't tried his hardest to prevent Shalua from dying. He felt as though he had robbed his best friend of the one thing that had been and still was most precious to him on the entire Planet.

Running through a random corridor, he slowed down and decided that he was completely, utterly lost. Cursing silently, he wondered vaguely why he hadn't asked Cid for the directions to the damn room. This hadn't been one of his brighter ideas.

Spying a WRO member up ahead, he walked over and politely asked the man for directions to the "erhm, room with the ceiling that changes color". The member had looked at him oddly for a second before it dawned on him what Vincent meant. After receiving the well-explained route, Vincent headed off again, this time doubling the speed.

In record time, he reached the door that supposedly led to said room, and opened it quickly. No one was in the room save…….Vincent let out a large sigh of relief when he spotted Reeve sitting at the far end of it. At least he was sitting.

He strolled over to his friend, taking in the man's features. He looked……..well, sick, almost. And seemed to be hurting. There was pain written all over his face. Vincent looked to Reeve's bandaged upper body and then to his knee. Oh Planet. The man had to be in an extreme amount of pain. And the worst part of it was that no one had adequate enough materia to heal him.

"Reeve. How are you feeling?"

His friend's head snapped up, as if he had just noticed that Vincent was standing in front of him. Vincent felt frustration build as the look in Reeve's eyes was revealed to be the same one as before. Dull and distant. The usual cheery brightness had disappeared from them completely; as had the confident drive to move mountains. Vincent felt his friend's pain. Reeve wasn't the only one who had lost someone dear to him.

Reeve began to speak, but he didn't answer Vincent's question. Instead, he began rattling off his recent data discoveries, as if totally oblivious to anything else around him.

"Vincent. T-Thanks to Shelke's half of the data, I have been able to make more sense of the report…… But I still require more time to piece together the fragments. I will give you all a detailed briefing at the meeting------"

"Reeve…."

"------and then we can further discuss how we will proceed with------"

"---**Reeve!**"

Vincent raised his voice just enough for Reeve to stop his rambling and glance over at him. He was beginning to realize that Reeve was purposely avoiding everything else that might cause him to think of the tragedy that had just occurred. It was completely heart wrenching to watch. Reeve was trying his best to consume his thoughts with other things, but nothing seemed to be filling the void that had belonged to Shalua.

"……What?"

The question came out harsh and monotonous, almost venomous. Vincent raised an eyebrow. Reeve evidently really **did** want to leave the subject be. But that was no way to go about it. He would not stand there and watch his friend sink into a pit of misery. In fact, Vincent wished to haul Reeve out of it. As fast as possible.

"Reeve. Why are you avoiding the other important subjects at hand?"

The question was clear and brisk. Vincent fumed inwardly. Typical him. Why could he not bring himself speak in a caring, comforting tone? He had a significant amount of training to do after all this was over.

At this, Reeve straightened up as best he could, a glare crossing his features. Vincent noticed the pain the movements had caused his friend. The airship had now taken flight, and Reeve winched visibly whenever he so much as shifted in his seat. The first thing Vincent would do after this conversation was finished, he decided, would be to bring Reeve to his room. Vincent needed little sleep, though lately he required more than usual, but he would accommodate Reeve in his quarters on the Highwind. For all he cared, he'd sleep on the couch. It would change some of his labels to be nice for once.

"Of course **you** would know about that".

Vincent stiffened at the cruel remark. That was something he hadn't been expecting. But he decided not to hold it against Reeve. With all the physical and mental pain and suffering the man was going through right now, it was understandable that he would react impulsively.

But Reeve didn't stop there.

"**You**. The great Vincent Valentine, ever silent and secretive, telling **me** to stop avoiding important **subjects?** I mean, do I have to remind you that every time anyone even **tries** to bring up the subject of your past, you brush it off and hightail it as far away as possible like some racing chocobo? And then, you hide out for years, without keeping in touch with anyone, and all off a sudden pop back up out of the blue and expect that everyone will just stop asking you questions and leave you alone? Not to mention that everyone worries the hell out of themselves first, wondering where you are……if you're ok……hoping that nothing's happened to you…….Planet, how dare you. How **dare** you even mention that I'm avoiding **important subjects**? I have the right to keep silent just as much as you do. And you're **always **silent!"

Reeve ended his rant, panting heavily. It had taken a lot out of him to say that to Vincent. Wait…….Dear Shiva, he hadn't **actually** just said that to Vincent. Had he? I turned out he had. He hadn't meant to, of course. The thoughts had just been milling around in his head, and he had attempted to keep them bottled up. But unluckily for him, Vincent's question had pushed him across that certain point of tolerance, and he had blown up. At Vincent. Over Vincent.

Shit.

He was disgusted with himself. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut just this once?

He had to leave. He had to get away.

Reeve didn't think he could handle the pain of losing another loved one.

* * *

Vincent blinked, dazed by what he had just been accused of. 

Reeve had just shoved the past three years of his life in his face.

And as much as Vincent didn't want to believe it, it was the hard truth. He hadn't realized it until Reeve had made him aware of it. Was that……really what he had done? Had everyone really been that worried? He had never made an effort to stay in touch with anything after they had saved the world. He had only acquired a phone after they had gotten rid of Sephiroth and Kadaj a year ago. And even then……he had had it off most of the time. Or he just…..hadn't answered. But the others…..they hadn't made an effort either.

Or had they?

Vincent cursed softly. Of **course** they had. He had had dozens of messages and missed calls on his PHS that he hadn't given thought to.

Yes. Perhaps he had neglected his friends. He'd admit that. But as for the other accusation.

Vincent had never given his silent, secretive nature any thought. He had surmised that if he kept everything to himself, if he trusted no one, then he wouldn't be hurt again as he had been so often in the past. His past. He wasn't **obliged** to reveal anything about it to anyone, but he supposed that it had become such a large part of his personality and character that people were beginning to become concerned for his mental well being. Maybe he should have opened up more.

Vincent found then, to his surprise, that he harbored to anger towards Reeve for the man's outburst. Normally, he would have flown into some sort of silent rage and stalked out of the room. Running away.

That's what it was.

He ran.

From speaking about anything that had to do with his emotional and mental state.

With his past.

He was…….a coward.

So deep in thought was Vincent, that he only noticed that his friend had stood when it was too late.

* * *

Reeve pushed himself into a standing position, horrified at what he had just said to his friend. Looking down fleetingly, he saw Vincent staring into space, a look of disbelief and pain in his eyes. 

He had cut his friend. Deep. He had to leave. Vincent wouldn't be wanting him around after this. Now his 'former' friend would completely push him away. Not like he hadn't asked for it by ranting at Vincent like that.

Despite the near to unbearable pain in his chest and leg, he managed to hobble three quarters of the way to the door. Suddenly, the airship gave a sharp swerve. This was all Reeves' precarious balance needed to throw him to floor.

And he hit the floor.

Hard.

* * *

Vincent was forced from his thoughts when the airship lurched in an unexpectedly sharp swerve. He heard a thump from somewhere behind him, and blinked, realizing for the first time that Reeve was no longer sitting in front of him. 

Suddenly, all of the past conversation was forgotten as Vincent leapt to his feet and spun around, eyes widening as he spotted Reeve lying on his back, and clutching his chest in agony.

Rushing over, Vincent crouched next to his friend, gently placing his hands on Reeve's shoulders. Reeve's eyes were shut tight, and he was moaning in obvious pain. At Vincent's touch, he opened his eyes marginally, to look first at the ceiling, and then at the man leaning over him.

"Sweet Planet, Reeve. What the hell are you doing?", Vincent hissed in concern, for lack of better words. What had Reeve been thinking? The man could barely sit upright on his own as it was.

Reeve blinked slowly, and gave Vincent a pained half smile. Perhaps Vincent wasn't as angry as he'd thought. Maybe they was still a chance they could be friends……

"I'm…..I'm counting the tiles on the ceiling, Vince", came the weak, whispered reply.

Vincent stared at Reeve blankly for a moment, and then moved his gaze to the ceiling. All he saw were different shapes and colors. No tiles. Reeve had officially gone insane.

Wait……..

* * *

"_So……Vincent. What are you……doing?", Reeve asked. Vincent couldn't help but notice the fleeting emotion that crossed his comrade's face. He sighed. Reeve evidently thought he was going insane. So he decided to play along._

_"I'm counting the tiles on your ceiling, Reeve", the dead serious tone he had taken on flawed by a hint of sarcasm. Vincent didn't need to look at Reeve to know what his reaction would be._

_Reeve gaped, mouth hanging wide open. Vincent was counting the………had he just cracked a joke? Surprise vanished, and Reeve burst out laughing before he could stop himself………_

* * *

Vincent let out a soft chuckle before meeting Reeve's gaze again. 

"Reeve, I'm afraid…..there are no tiles on this ceiling. You'll have to build a new room for that. And even then, this room's ceiling is much……nicer than yours was".

Reeve managed a half-hearted grin, one of which quickly led to averted eyes and an almost embarrassed demeanor. It didn't take long for Vincent to figure out that the man was positively ashamed of what he had said earlier. He probably thought Vincent was furious with him. Well, he'd change that.

"Reeve. I am not angry with you. In fact, it is quite the opposite…..I…...Thank you."

Reeve blinked and stared back up at him gaping.

"Excuse me?", he whispered not quite believing what he was hearing.

"I meant that. Thank you. For showing me how I've been acting all these years. I…….I would have never noticed it had you no brought it to my attention. And for that…..I am grateful".

Reeve merely continued staring at him as if Vincent had just slipped on a mog outfit and was prancing around Gold Saucer. Vincent expertly ignored that look.

"And I will……I will attempt to change. It will be difficult, I suppose, but it seems to be the least I can do after having worried you all……for so long….."

"That's…..a great start, Vincent….though I'm still sorry that I lashed out at you like I did. I shouldn't have……", Reeve muttered painfully, attempting to push himself up off the ground. Vincent gently supported his friend's back as Reeve struggled into an uncomfortable looking sitting position. He looked positively worn out.

"Reeve….I….forgive you. Now. This is no place for you to be in this condition. Cid explained the 'space' issues to me, and I will escort you to my room. You can rest there".

"N-No, Vincent. That's fine. I have to be up for the meeting in a half hour anyways, so there's no point in me…….."

Reeve trailed off suddenly, a hand moving to his head. Concern built on Vincent's features as his friend blinked erratically, obviously trying to clear his vision.

"Reeve? Are you alright?"

"Dizzy……", Reeve muttered faintly, beginning to sway slightly. Vincent began to wonder when his friend had had something decent to eat and drink last. And when he had last gotten a decent amount of sleep. Reeve couldn't go on like this.

"Can you stand, Reeve? And I would…..appreciate an honest answer".

"No. D-Don't think so……", came Reeve's shaky reply, and Vincent believed him. With Reeve's feeble attempts to help, Vincent hoisted his friend off the floor, and back onto one of the seats on the side of the room.

"Reeve. If you will not go to sleep, then at least allow yourself some medical care. I believe……your bandages need to be changed", Vincent murmured, eyeing his friends upper body and leg. Blood had already begun to soak through the bandages on his chest, and it looked as if his knee had started to swell again. Vincent grimaced.

"I…..I don't know….where the med ward is……here……", came Reeve's airy reply as he leaned back into the wall of the ship breathing heavily. Vincent then decided, that if Reeve couldn't get to the med ward, then he'd bring the med ward to Reeve. Standing, he looked down and voiced his idea to his friend.

"I will find the medical facilities, Reeve. Stay here. I will come back with some things that will assist your healing process. And…..when I say stay here, I mean stay here. Understand?"

Reeve looked up at him, and nodded weakly. Shivers had begun to course through his weakened body once more, and Vincent could see him trembling with chills. Before leaving, Vincent briefly removed the glove on his human hand and touched Reeve's forehead momentarily. He pulled away just as quickly and walked out the door, pulling the glove back on.

Fever. Just what Reeve needed at the moment. As if nothing else could go wrong in Reeve's already destroyed life. His friend's injuries, combined with Shalua's death, were not doing him any good at all. What he needed now, instead of a head on battle with Deepground, was rest, food, hydration and medical attention. But as of now, no time or WRO medical staff could be spared. Not even for their own Commissioner.

Excellent.

* * *

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the up's and down's of friendship performed by Vincent and Reeve. Cheers! 


	16. Comfortable

And back once again after being busy with so many things, that I can't even fathom all of them. I'm going back to work next week, and am taking a trip to China from mid September to the beginning of October, so updates may be sparse, but they'll still be there.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and ideas, and I hope that you guys'll keep dropping a note and telling me how I'm doing. The Shera chapters are going on a little longer than I thought, but I'll move on to more fight scenes soon, if you good people are getting bored of seeing Vincent and Reeve friendship develop (smile). Ah well……..

Enjoy and Cheers!

Kyyrin

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"H-Hey…..Vince! Where ya goin' with all that stuff?"

Vincent inclined his head towards the voice on his right. Looking down, he spotted a wretched, green-looking Yuffie doubled over with one hand holding her stomach. She looked as if she could use a good sleep spell to knock her out for the remainder of the flight. He set a mental reminder to ask Reeve if he could borrow the man's mastered sleep materia. It shouldn't be a problem.

"Hm. I am returning from the medical facilities, Yuffie".

"Well, **duh!** I can see that Vince……", Yuffie retorted, pausing shortly to gag and retch again into the bag she held in her hand. "But **where** are you going with the **stuff** is what I asked".

Vincent hesitated before answering. Did Yuffie really need to know that Reeve was in bad shape? She was busy enough with her motion sickness as it was, and Vincent knew she and Reeve were close. It wouldn't do to get her worked up about it.

"Nowhere that is of significance for you in your current state, Yuffie. Though I might suggest you make a trip down to the med ward yourself and get something for that…..motion sickness".

Vincent suppressed a small smirk at her abashed expression, and continued walking towards the room where he assumed Reeve still was. He had told his friend to stay put, and fervently hoped he had done so. The meeting wasn't for another fifteen minutes, so there was no need for Reeve to be up and about already.

"They're for Reeve, aren't they".

If the statement had startled Vincent, he didn't show it. Instead he stopped, indicating that he would listen to anything else Yuffie had to say.

"Aren't they?"

Vincent swallowed, and decided to answer. If Yuffie already knew, then there was no point in pretending he didn't know.

"Yes".

"So why didn't you just say so, Vincent? He's my friend too, you know. I have the same right to know how's he's doing as you do. Don't I?"

She was right. Of course she was right. How could he have thought of keeping it from her? She would have found out eventually, as early as the meeting, but still…..

"I…..my apologies, Yuffie. It was not my intention to keep his condition from you. I did not want to-------"

"-------Worry you".

Vincent turned to look at her, startled. He knew she knew him well, but he didn't think it was well enough to know how he ended his phrases. That was…..for lack of better words…..creepy. A word she had used to describe him so often. But he decided to continue on as if her commentary hadn't fazed him at all.

"Yes. Since you seem to know me so well, I suppose there is nothing left to say".

"Good, cause I don't feel like talking much anyways".

He heard another dry heave as he turned to go, and expertly attempted to block out the next sounds of Yuffie emptying the rest of the contents of her stomach into the bag. Sighing wearily, he resumed walking, but was stopped once more by her voice.

"Can I…….can I come visit him later, when I'm feeling better? I……I really miss him, Vince…….a lot……"

Swallowing, he continued to walk, but a small smile played on his lips nonetheless. Of course Yuffie could see Reeve. In fact, Vincent didn't even know why she was asking his permission. He wasn't Reeve's bodyguard, as much as it may seem like he was. Though he did intend to protect the man from any more harm, to the best of his abilities. That much was certain. And……..Vincent thought it would do Reeve some good to have Yuffie around. Her cheery personality rubbed off on just about everyone.

"After the meeting……I will see to it that he rests in my quarters. It seems Cid didn't reserve him a room of his own. You may come and visit him there. I'm sure he will……be glad to see you".

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yuffie give a huge grin, but quickly went back to vomiting into her bag once more. Well, she had his sympathies. He didn't know what he would do if he suffered from motion sickness. She seemed to be taking it well. Perhaps because she was used to it.

So this time, he resumed his quick strides, without intention of stopping. And behind him, he heard a groan and a mumbled whine.

"Man, I hate airships. I knew I shouldn't have had eggs for breakfast……"

Reeve stirred in his seat, half awake, half asleep. In the last fifteen minutes he had resorted to going over the details of the meeting out loud so that he wouldn't succumb to the exhaustion and pain that plagued him. He knew full well that he should be resting, but he couldn't get his mind off…….her. There would be no sleeping unless he could manage to avoid thinking of Shalua for more than a ten seconds.

He shifted his position slowly, and bit back a whimper at the pain it caused. Although his wounds had been tended to, they were by no means completely healed. And cure materials were sparse as of late. Anything they still had was being used on patients now, or being saved for more dire situations than his. His situation was indeed not as perilous as some of the others that had, for example, been in the med ward at his departure. Compared to them, he could be up and about. He **should** be up and about. But last time he tried that, it had ended in an untimely meeting with the floor. So he decided he wouldn't risk that again. Not without some help anyways…..

What he wouldn't give to sleep it all away. All the pain, the fear…..and the grief. Perhaps this was all just a horrible dream. Maybe when he woke up tomorrow morning, Shalua would still be beside him, telling him everything would be alright. Heh. If there even was a tomorrow morning during their fight with Deepground. But right now, he had to concentrate on this meeting. Now. Where had he left off? Ah, yes. Omega.

Reeve started and jumped when the door opened. He painfully looked up and was relieved to see Vincent striding towards him, arms full of various medical supplies. He knew he had to be re-bandaged, but he was so tired and hurting that all he really wanted to do was just sit here and stare into space. But the meeting was in fifteen minutes. He had to be prepared.

"Reeve?"

His friend's voice caused him to turn away in shame. Even though Vincent had forgiven him, he still could not come to terms with the fact that he had treated one of his dearest comrades so nastily. But he supposed he would just have to get over that too.

"Reeve. I need you to take off your…….erhm…..clothes."

"_And that already came out wrong",_ Vincent thought morosely, mentally kicking himself for not being able to think of another way to have conveyed his request. That hadn't been what he had wanted to say at all. And the fact that **he** had said it made the situation all the more uncomfortable. He immediately began to have second thoughts. He hated touching people. He only did it if there were no other options. Looking away, Vincent began to think he should have asked Yuffie to do this. Motion sickness or not.

Reeve blinked at that statement, and turned to face Vincent, wanting to make sure he had just heard the man right. Vincent wanted him to strip right here? Reeve swallowed, heat rising to his face. Tears stung his eyes. He wanted his Shalua…….

But now, looking at Vincent, he saw that his friend looked just as ashamed and awkward as he felt. What had he been thinking? Vincent was doing this out of compassion and worry for a friend. Not because he was being forced to. Reeve started to think he must be losing his mind. He wasn't thinking rationally or logically at the moment as it was.

"That….did not come out as I…..hoped it to, Reeve. Forgive me. I need to bandage you. Your shirt and pants are in the way, and I'm…..sure you have something underneath. I have other clothes for you here. It will only take a few moments."

Vincent waited awkwardly for Reeve's response. There were no words to describe how uncomfortable he was feeling in the current situation. And he supposed Reeve felt the same way. Vincent knew he would never be Shalua, or ever be able to take her place in Reeve's life, but their friendship must mean something. Enough for Vincent force himself to care for his friend.

Reeve blinked, and slowly began to fumble with the still intact zipper of his tattered work attire. It took him four tries to realize that it wasn't going to work, and a fifth to register that Vincent was now helping him. Defeated by the fact that he couldn't even undress by himself, he slumped back into the wall of the Shera and closed his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered.

A few pulls and tugs later, the rags and remains of his shirt and pants came off, leaving Reeve to shiver relentlessly in nothing more than his still intact Cait Sith boxers.

Cait.

If there was now one being Reeve missed almost as much as Shalua, it was his Cait Sith Number Two. He knew there was no probable way his tiny creation could have survived the siege, so hadn't even bothered asking anyone. But Planet did he miss that cat. Cait was good when it came to consoling people. And that's what he needed now. Consolation.

Vincent's cold metal claw gently pushed him into a sitting position, and his friend began to unravel the now blood soaked bandage from his chest. Reeve was aware that his eyes began to droop, and he felt his head drop onto his chest. He tiredly attempted to blink his eyes open when Vincent's soft voice penetrated his mind.

"Reeve. I need you to stay sitting up. I know you are exhausted, but humor me. Please. Stay awake at least until I have finished tending to your wounds. Here."

Reeve felt something being pushed into his hands. Gazing down blearily, he found it to be a bottle of cool water, already opened and ready for him to drink. He sighed softly, and shakily lifted the liquid to his lips, taking a sip. He then realized just how long it had been since he had actually drunk something. Or eaten, for that matter. Geez. That couldn't be healthy.

In the time it took for Reeve to drink the entire bottle of water, Vincent had disinfected and re-bandaged his chest injuries. The gunman's hands gently moved to his still sprained knee, and the WRO Commissioner suddenly felt something very cold touch his skin. He jumped involuntarily.

"It's fine, Reeve. I am merely using ice to bring down the swelling some. Take this as well."

This time, Vincent pushed an energy bar and an uncorked potion into Reeve's hands. It was a safety procedure. Reeve needed to be strong and well at least long enough to get through the meeting. Vincent only hoped it wouldn't take very long. Bandaging Reeve's swollen limb once more, he moved back, watching as his friend absently chewed the bar he'd been given. Wracking his brain for some small talk, he picked a random subject.

"Hm. So where will you go from here, Reeve?"

He meant the siege, and he knew Reeve was aware of that as well. Neither of them seemed to be up to talking about the fateful happenings that had occurred. Vincent knew they would need to eventually, but he had realized that pushing Reeve to talk was not the best option. And even if he had to help his friend a little, Reeve would come out of his shell by himself. He was sure of that.

"I…..well, I suppose we will pick up the rest of the troops that were stationed in Junon and Kalm, and then head off to Midgar. It will…..take more than a few hours to be sure……perhaps an entire day. And considering that it's still morning now……."

Reeve finished the food item, and downed the potion in one gulp. The airship suddenly gave a bit of a jolt, and he yelped involuntarily as he was flung against the other side of the seat none too gently. Hissing in pain, Reeve grabbed his chest and shut his eyes. This was going to be a trying recovery period.

"Reeve? Would you…..be more comfortable down here?"

Reeve looked down to see Vincent gesturing to small blanket and a pillow that he had moved into a corner beside him on the floor. Reeve raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Trust me. You will not…..feel the effects of Cid's flying methods as much as you do now. And perhaps you will be able to rest pain free for some time until the meeting begins, if you do not wish to lie down in my room."

Reeve sighed and relented. With Vincent's help, they maneuvered him to stand and walk to the corner, where the gunman ever so gently lowered him to the floor and laid his head back against the pillow on the wall, covering him with the blanket afterwards. He sat down beside his friend, letting the man half lean on him for support Vincent was sure he needed.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

The question left Reeve's mouth before he could help himself. He had wanted to know, but he hadn't wanted to ask, for fear the question might scare Vincent away. Reeve was already dumbfounded that his friend was staying in one place so long as it was. But seriously. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that.

Vincent raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Why was he being so **nice**? He wasn't being **nice**, he was just…….well…….doing his duty, he supposed. He felt he owed it to Reeve. But there was no way in hell he'd tell the man that. Hm. Better to let Reeve believe he was being nice. And maybe perhaps……deep down, he was feeling sort of……nice.

"Because…..this is what…..friends…..do for each other. Is it not?"

The comment brought a ghost of a smile to Reeve's face. He leaned heavily on Vincent and answered.

"Yes. I suppose it is, isn't it."

They were silent for a few moments. The hums and whirrs of the Shera were the only sounds to be heard. Reeve's eyes began to droop again, as much as he attempted not to let himself fall asleep.

"Reeve? Vincent? Hope you guys're in there!"

The loud crackle of the speakers in the room caused Reeve to jerk out of his doze, and Vincent's head to snap to attention.

"Well, doesn't matter. This thing broadcasts all over my baby anyways."

Cid.

"We should be in Junon in the next ten minutes to pick up troops, so the meeting's gonna havta wait until we've finished loading and're back in the air. It'll take about a half hour, maybe longer. And don't you worry the hell about managing anything, Reeve. You just stay sittin on your goddamn ass and rest. We've got everything under control. I'll bother you two again when we're set to go. And the brat better not be pukin' all over my airship! Highwind out"

Reeve sighed softly and massaged his aching head. He had just wanted to get this meeting over and done with. And now he had to wait? This was just getting worse.

"Hm. Now you can rest, Reeve. Go to sleep. I will wake you if you do not hear the announcement. Go on."

"Fine", Reeve relented, and weakly let his head fall onto Vincent's shoulder. The flat pillow leaned against the wall wasn't comfortable enough. His friends shoulder plus cloak was much more appealing. And besides. If Vincent moved, he'd basically hit the ground. Again. And Vincent was too nice for that. Right?

"Reeve……", came the half hearted protest as his head flopped onto Vincent. But it seemed that Vincent had somewhat managed to get past the extreme awkwardness.

"Hm. If you feel…..more comfortable……"

And with that, Reeve dozed off. The events that had occurred, forgotten for a moment, as he slipped into the bliss of sleep.

Though he doubted that memories of the last twenty four hours wouldn't cease to haunt him, even in his dreams.

* * *

Might be a few spelling errors. I apologize for any, though. It's late. If you tell, me, I'll fix it up. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It'll come whenever I find time to type it up! Cheers! 


	17. Meetings

This is a long one. Some familiar characters back an appearance here, so watch out for that. And Vincent's change won't be drastic, but it'll come eventually. No worries, vincent1lover. I won't make him completely different from the Vincent you know and love. And change is good, after all.

I will end this note by saying thank you for the wonderful reviews, hope you're enjoying the fic so far, and also that I hate immunizations, especially Hepatitis A, B, Tetanus, Polio, and so on. The things one does to get to China…..anyhoo……

Enjoy and Cheers!

Kyyrin

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Mmmmmm……."

Reeve groaned softly as something wet and soft bumped up against his cheek. It was irritating, seeing as he had just been in a deep, somewhat peaceful slumber, but reassuring all the same.

"Reeve Tuesti. I would encourage you to wake up. I realize you are more than exhausted, comrade, but Vincent asked me to wake you now, if it wasn't too much trouble. He had a few duties to attend to."

Blinking slowly, Reeve realized that Vincent's warmth was no longer beside him, but instead……..

"R-Red…..XIII…..I-I mean, N-Nanaki?"

Reeve stared bug eyed at the fiery feline next to him, who was surveying him with a sympathetic expression in those wise eyes. The only time Reeve had ever seen creature face to face had been at the celebration of Aeris' life. But other than that…..

"You may call me Red, Reeve. I'm sure it will be easier for you, seeing as you have so much…..turmoil coursing inside you currently."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Red broke the silence once more, pushing his nose up to Reeve's cheek again.

"I am…..so sorry for your loss. I have witnessed the deaths of many of my loved ones. I share your pain. Your grief. You have my deepest sympathy. She must have been a wonderful women."

Reeve, who had been shocked by Red's appearance now swallowed back tears of sorrow.

"S-She was…….thank you."

The memories and happenings of the day before weighed down on him once more. He lifted a hand to his face and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Wait. Why was Red here again? He didn't remember seeing the feline on the airship before…..

"I 'ship hopped', as Yuffie called it. You seemed about to question my presence. When we landed in Junon, I was sent to the Shera by a certain Dr. Samuel Niel to see if you were doing all right. He is terribly worried about you. He asked me to check on your injuries, and to report back to him once we've reached Kalm. How are you feeling? Do you require anything to ease the pain?"

"I-I…..", Reeve stuttered, not quite sure what to make of the situation. He assessed his ailments by shifting in his seat against the wall. Biting his lip, he let out a soft hiss of pain as the wounds on his chest flared anew. His leg felt somewhat better, but he doubted that walking would be any less difficult than before. But he couldn't take any painkillers. He had to be alert for the meeting.

"That is quite alright, Reeve. Take your time. Though not too much time, if I may add. The meeting will be held whenever you are ready."

Reeve frowned and stared at Red. What did he mean, "whenever **he** was ready"? Cid was supposed to announce when he was finished loading in Junon and back in the air. He had been sleeping for about an hour…..hadn't he?

"Red, what do you mean by that? Cid said he would announce when he was finished in……."

Reeve trailed off as he caught the compassionate, worried look in Red's eyes. Now what?

"There is no need to panic, Reeve. Vincent told me that Cid came in here after the ship was back in the air, which was about a half hour after you'd fallen asleep. He took one look at you, and decided to let you get your rest. Cid told me it wouldn't do to have "your intelligent ass" collapsing half-way through the meeting. So he let you sleep for good two and a half hours. And I believe you needed it. You certainly do not look to be in the best of health."

Reeve sagged back against the walls of the Shera, feeling hopelessly useless. And now they were behind schedule too. He'd have to see to it that he got this meeting over and done with before they reached Kalm. And he'd have to brief Vincent with all the information he had on the Tsviets. It would make the gunman's job all the more easier. Speaking of Vincent……

"And…..where is Vincent?"

"He had various things to attend to. Though he did tell me to fetch him if you are ready to commence the meeting. He mentioned he would help you……walk."

Reeve gave a small smile, and shook his head slowly.

"No. It's alright, Red. I think I can manage the short distance myself. I'm ready when you are."

Red nodded, a faint look of concern flashing across his features, as he watched Reeve support himself on the wall and lean heavily on it as he stood shakily. He no longer had his work suit on, but rather a pair of black pants a zip up sweatshirt. As Reeve righted himself and straightened, Red could see the mass of bandages that adorned the WRO Commissioners upper body. He couldn't hide his worry. This man's injuries were severe. He was nowhere near well enough to be walking even short distances on his own. But if he insisted…….Red knew the things and feats Reeve was capable of. So if Reeve said he could do this, then Red would believe him.

And with that, they began the seemingly monumental task of walking to the bridge.

* * *

Vincent walked onto the bridge, the last stop of his inspection of the Shera.

He had left Reeve a while ago, asking Nanaki, who had come in some time before, to watch over him. He had wanted to walk around a bit, hoping it would ease the pain in his chest more than the pills already had. And even then, it was excruciating. But what worried him most was that it wasn't going away. Two days ago, it had always come and gone. But now, it stayed strong plaguing him all the time.

And that was worrying.

Leaning against one of the walls near the entrance, he stopped for a few moments to catch his breath and massage his chest. His thoughts drifted back to the conversation he'd had with Shelke earlier. Somehow, he hadn't quite been able to figure out the former Tsviet yet. He supposed those were the hazards of attempting to understand a sibling of Shalua. She had been a tough nut to crack as well.

But as much as they were similar, they were also very different.

* * *

_He walked into the lab of the Shera, spotting Shalua in a healing tube to the right, and Shelke hard at work at a complicated looking technological system to the left._

"_After the assault begins, the headquarters' facilities will no longer be available."_

_Vincent was torn from his thoughts by Shelke's smooth, emotionless voice. He looked over at her, and saw that she was gazing at the unmoving body of Shalua._

"_And to think, just a few days ago, I was the one who was in there."_

_Vincent quirked an eyebrow._

"_No, forget I said anything."_

_Shelke abruptly turned around and continued working on the computer as if nothing had happened._

_Vincent surveyed her, wondering what she was so busy with that was taking up all her time. This girl was almost like Reeve in one aspect. She never stopped working._

"_What are you working on?_

_Not even sparing a glance at him, Shelke answered._

"_I'm in the process of modifying this equipment so I can perform an SND--a synaptic net _

_dive.  
_

"_Synaptic…..net dive?"  
_

"_My specialty within the Tsviets. While retaining consciousness, I project an image of myself into a virtual reality called a network. I can also use this ability to negotiate with data on the subconscious planes of sentient life forms. However, this often involves a great risk to my own sanity. Shinra, the success of the SND project was crucial for their next step in.…"_

_Shelke halted her explanation rather abruptly._

"_I'm sorry. I seem to have gotten off-track. Simply put, I'm creating a personal network terminal within the airship's main control console."_

_Vincent turned to the side quickly, so she wouldn't see the smirk that had appeared on his features. He let out a soft snort before he could stop himself. So like Shalua. Getting carried away talking about anything and everything under the sun._

"_What?", Shelke demanded somewhat incredulously, turning to study him.  
_

"_Nothing", Vincent managed softly. _

"_You just remind me of your sister."_

* * *

Slowly coming back to reality, Vincent sighed as the sadness that came with losing Shalua washed over him in waves. Although Shelke had similarities with the feisty engineer, the difference was that Shalua had bubbled with emotions of every kind. Sadness, happiness, compassion, anger, sarcasm, annoyance…….love.

Pulling himself together, he walked towards the front of the bridge, and looked out the massive window. There were clouds everywhere, obscuring the sight of the land below. He couldn't tell where they were. But he guessed they must be nearing Kalm.

"Hey Vince! Come up here for a sec, ya old bastard!"

Cid. He had completely forgotten that the pilot was there. But he did get the "old" part right. Shutting his eyes tightly he walked up the steps to the helm, readying himself for an onslaught of swear words and random blabberings about planes, spaceships and mechanics. But when Cid spoke, his voice was surprisingly gentle and concerned.

"Shera an' I've been worried crazy bout you, Vince. Well, mostly Shera. I mean, not like I'm not worried or nuthin…….but you know how she gets….."

Vincent gave him a irritated look that was meant to say something to the effect of "get to the point, Highwind."

"Right. So what I'm wanting to ask…..from Shera of course is…..if you've been eating right….ya know? Sleeping……taking care of yourself? Reeve told me about that killer flu you had a few weeks back. Shera got all fretful when I told 'er and she wants to know……**we** want to know if you're alright. Are you…..doing ok, Vincent?"

Vincent gazed at the pilot, a little shocked by this display of friendship. It had been a while since Cid had chosen to call him by his given name. He must truly be worried.

"I…..I manage…..", Vincent stuttered quietly, still somewhat surprised that Reeve had told Cid about the pneumonia. Cid must have inquired about his well being for Reeve to tell him that. It was something Vincent hadn't expected from Cid. It was then that he realized that Reeve had been right. He had ignored his friends, who had been beyond worried about him. Yet another thing he would have to set right.

But apparently this hadn't been the answer Cid had been hoping for.

"You manage? That doesn't sound very convincing, Vincent. Are you **sure** you're gettin along fine?"

So Vincent decided not to completely lie.

"As I said before. I manage. At the moment……my chest is giving me trouble, but I will be fine. Tell….Shera….not to worry. And you…..shouldn't worry either."

Cid gave him a strange, but sympathetic look, and seemed to decide that it would be best to leave the subject be for a while, for which Vincent was thankful. He had never liked being interrogated about his lifestyle. They stood in silence for a few moments, the whirring of machines and the voices of the crew in the background, before Cid spoke again.

"Just look at Cait.….I mean, Reeve. When the hell did he become so important?"

Vincent looked up, astounded that Cid would mistake Cait for Reeve. But then again……it must still be quite a change for many of the AVALANCHE members to see both Cait and Reeve together at once, after being around only Cait for so long.

"All this you see around you--everything here--he put up the gil for it."

At this, Vincent permitted raised eyebrows, the closest thing he gave to an astounded look. He had been pondering earlier on how Reeve could have possibly worked up as much money as he had to fund the Headquarters, the airship squad, and the rest of his army. But if Cid knew the reason, he didn't reveal it. And Vincent had no desire to dig any deeper into this at the moment. He would ask Reeve himself.

"'Course that's on the condition that I help him save the world……."

Vincent smirked behind his cloak. So like Cid. He would do almost anything if it involved gil.

"What I want to know is where he got that kind of cash……", Cid remarked thoughfully, gazing around his airship. This confirmed Vincent's questions. Cid also had no idea. The pilot was silent once more, indicating that this subject of conversation was over as well.

Making to leave, Vincent was stopped by Cid's gravelly voice yet again. He made a noise of exasperation. Would this man **ever** stop talking?

"When all this is over, how about we grab a couple of cold ones. Just like the good ol' days, huh?"

Vincent blinked and turned around again, floored completely by what Cid had just said.

"A couple of……cold ones?"

Cid stared at him as if he had just turned into Chaos wearing a bikini.

"Y-Yeah, Vince. A couple of cold ones? Ya know….like beer? Alcohol? Don't you tell me you've forgotten what that is. Damn. I think we left you in that coffin in Nibelheim for too long, buddy. We shoulda come dragged you out of there ourselves!"

Vincent stood there, still shocked by Cid's proposal. Had he just asked Vincent to go **drinking** with him? For the love of Shiva, if this wasn't insanity he didn't know what was. Vincent had just basically gone a whole year without seeing the man, let alone keeping in contact with him, and now Cid wanted to get **drunk** with him? This was just too good…….

He snorted softly crossed his arms, giving Cid a gentle stare. Obviously it didn't bother the pilot that Vincent had ignored him most of the time. He just seemed happy to see one of his comrades. And although Vincent had no idea what in all of hell alcohol could do to the Galian Beast, Death Gigas, Hellmasker, let alone Chaos, it had been so long since he'd properly socialized with people, he thought he just might give it a try.

"Hm. Alright…..Cid."

"Yeah, I know ya don't want to………what?"

But before a surprised Cid could reply, they were both interrupted by the sound of the door opening. A soft moan was heard, followed by Nanaki's concerned voice.

"Reeve, I implore you. Wait here while I find Vincent. You should not have attempted this by yourself in the first place. It was not wise."

Cid and Vincent shot each other a genuinely worried look, but before running down to assess the situation, Cid yelled at the co-pilot to take over the steering for a while. Then the two friends hurriedly made their way down the steps and towards the door. Vincent let out a growl of frustration when he saw the extent of Reeve's plight.

His friend was slumped against the wall, gripping his chest, eyes shut tight in agony and panting heavily, with beads of sweat adorning his face. He half opened his eyes when he heard their footsteps, fever glazed orbs moving to the general direction of Vincent's face.

Why the **hell** hadn't Reeve waited for him? Why hadn't Nanaki come to get him? Stalking over, he crouched down beside Reeve, and shot Nanaki a glare that could have frozen the feline's tail.

"Why did you not inform me that he was awake, Nanaki. I **distinctly** remember saying that I would come get him."

Nanaki returned Vincent's glare with a calm, collected gaze of his own.

"I was fully aware of that, Vincent. My apologies. But he **insisted** that such a short distance would do him no harm. I obliged. Now I see I was wrong to believe him. But our discussion aside, he is in dire need of medical assistance."

Vincent's gaze softened when he realized it wasn't entirely Nanaki's fault. And he couldn't quite blame Reeve either, when looking at his injured, shivering friend, so he was caught. Best to forget it anyways, and concentrate on the situation at hand.

"Cure materia. Does either one of you have an Ether?"

He instantly felt one being pushed into his hand by Cid, and pulled out Shalua's Cure 3. Just as he was about to press it to Reeve's chest, Nanaki's large paw stopped him.

"I believe it would be wise to let me do that, Vincent."

The red feline's eyes studied him, and he realized that he had mentioned his chest pains to Nanaki as well. And how they intensified after a severe loss of energy. As much as he hated admitting to weakness, he **did** think it would be wise to sit this one out. The pain hadn't subsided much, and he had no drive to make it worse than it already was.

"As you wish", he murmured and surrendered the Ether and the Cure 3 to Nanaki. He stuck the materia into one of the slots on the bracelets that hung on the feline's front ankle, and pushed the Ether into the large cat's mouth. He watched as Nanaki tenderly placed his paw on Reeve's chest and pushed copious amounts of healing energy into the injured man's body. Reeve's breathing eased and most of the blood from the crimson soaked bandage disappeared. The sweat vanished but Vincent could see in his eyes that he was still feverish. Materia didn't cure everything.

Frowning, he turned to Reeve, intent on reprimanding his friend for not waiting till he came.

"Vin………cen…..t………."

The airy whisper reached his ears, and he sighed softly, any anger forgotten as he reached over to feel Reeve's forehead for fever. Satisfied that the heat had dropped to a manageable level, he addressed his friend.

"Reeve. I have been made well aware by certain people that I am a stubborn individual. But what you are doing rivals even my stubborn nature. Why do you insist on doing these things by yourself?"

When Reeve didn't answer, Nanaki tried his luck.

"You do not need to prove yourself to anyone, Reeve, least of all us. We know you are strong. Just because you cannot, perhaps, fight as well as the rest of AVALANCHE does not mean that we do not accept you as one of our own."

At this, Vincent shot a rather pointed look at Cid, who turned a brilliant shade of red and studied the sparsely clad women on the floor of bridge.

"You have assisted us in more ways than you know, Reeve. You have done more for the Planet in the past three years than all of us put together. How you managed all of it to this extent is beyond me, but fact is, you managed it. And that is what counts. Not the fact that you push yourself to keep going despite serious injuries. Believe me. After this meeting, it would be in your best interest to lie down, just as Vincent has apparently been suggesting you do quite a few times now. I understand that the meeting must held, but afterwards, do yourself a favor and relax."

Nanaki ended his speech, and Reeve lifted his head to look at his three comrades.

Cid, with a look of sympathy on his rugged, kind face. Red, the wise feline, assuring him that he was just as important and strong as the rest of AVALANCHE, pleading with him to rest.

And Vincent.

Vincent was gazing at him with a look he had never seen the gunman wear before. It was…..something of a mix of deep concern, sadness, compassion, and……guilt…….Reeve looked back at him, confused. Why would be Vincent feeling guilty about this? It wasn't his fault at all. Well, he'd make a mental note to ask his friend about that later. In any case, the meeting was now **way** overdue. It was first priority.

"I…..understand……I will ask for help……and I'll rest……Cid……announce the meeting…..please….", he whispered, wanting to save his energy for the upcoming events. "Vince…..help?"

Vincent moved and gently gripped his arm, slinging it around his shoulders. With his other hand firmly around Reeve's waist, he hoisted his friend to his feet. This time, due to the cure materia, Reeve wasn't dead weight, and limped alongside him and Nanaki, towards the interactive globe in the middle of the bridge.

"Alright! Anyone who's takin' part in this here meetin' should move their asses up the bridge. Shelke, Cait #5, prepare for the…..S…N….um, well, whatever interact-thing you two are doin', you better get it ready now! Now get the hell goin!"

Cid finished up his rant, and quickly moved to help Vincent support Reeve the rest of the way to the globe. As they waited for everyone to show, Reeve leaned heavily on Vincent, beginning to regret the decision to stand. As WRO soldiers, Yuffie among them, started to appear on the bridge, Vincent looked down at his friend.

"Reeve. I am assuming you are not able to stand on your own."

Reeve opened his mouth to protest, but shut it immediately when he received a look from Vincent. It was true. He probably couldn't. But he also didn't want to be seen clinging onto Vincent for dear life during the meeting. Before he racked his brain for something to say, Cid saved the day.

"Vince, I'll hold onto 'im during the meeting. 'sat alright?"

Vincent nodded curtly, and entrusted Reeve to Cid, who held him upright by his arm, and let him lean on his shoulder a bit so he wouldn't meet the floor for the second time in one day. Vincent made his way around the multiple soldiers to stand with his back against a wall. Leaning his head down, he closed his eyes and waited for the meeting to begin.

"Alright", Cid started off loudly, calming any commotion in the room. " Our old buddies and the remaining WRO squads will lead the ground assault.…."

* * *

A single vehicle sped across the Wastelands at a frightening speed, leaving nothing but dust and dirt in its wake. In the driver's seat, Barret Wallace sat with a smirk on his face and beside him, Tifa Lockheart, both proud members of AVALANCHE.

"I see it!", Tifa's voice broke through excitedly, pointing to the front, where the ruins of Midgar lay. As soon as she finished speaking, the backdoors of the truck began to inch open. Once the shadows of the rear of the vehicle were chased away by the rays of midday sunshine, one could make out the figure of Cloud Strife, sitting calmly on his large motorcycle, waiting for the door to open fully.

"Time to go, Fenrir", he murmured softly to the bike, before revving the motor and driving full speed out into the daylight. He made a half circle around the truck, and took the lead, eyes focused on the ruined city ahead.

"Awright!", Barret yelled enthusiastically, pounding his hands on the steering wheel for good measure.

"Yeah!", Tifa joined in cheering, happy to be back in action with her friends.

Behind them and beside them, identical vehicles took Cloud's lead as an indication to join up with the leading truck. More and more joined, until there were more than fifteen.

All of them headed towards Midgar.

* * *

" ...While we launch our attack from the air!", an excited Yuffie finished, holding an ice pack to her throbbing head, in an attempt to distract herself from being sick all over the floor of the bridge.

"Right", Cid put in. "So Reeve, you ready?"

"Yes", Reeve managed a weak grin, and took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

* * *

In the labs, Shelke prepared herself to put on the equipment she needed to lead the meeting. Cait Sith #5 joined her, looking at the computers in mild interest.

"Alright! Take it away, Shelke!"

Shelke looked briefly at Cait Sith, before placing the helmet she held on her head, and lying down on the seat she had been waiting on.

"Very well. Data fragment link…….successful. Commencing synaptic net dive in three, two, one……"

* * *

Vincent opened his eyes to find himself no longer against the wall, but rather in the middle of the expanse that called itself the universe. He heard Cid and Yuffie's surprised voices from beside him, and checked to see if Reeve was still standing. Seeing that he was, Vincent concentrated on his surroundings.

"What the? Are we in...?"

He could understand the pilot's excitement and fascination. It was Cid's dream to travel to outer space.

"What? What?"

For Yuffie, the simulation seemed mind blowing. She stared around in awe, gaping at the colorful Planets and bright, twinkling stars whizzing by. Nanaki simply sat, observing his surroundings as if none of this was new to him.

And then, he heard it. A gentle, female voice began to speak. He recognized it instantly.

Lucrecia.

"Just as we return to the planet when our lifelight has faded, the planet returns to the cosmos when her time has come. Anything that has definite shape will one day cease to exist. The same is true for this world."

Their tour stopped at their Planet, small looking, with blue, green and white swirling in it. Suddenly three meteors came out of the starry abyss and struck the Planet head on, flames spreading over it like a tidal wave.

"Before she takes her final breath, the pure Lifestreams that flow freely beneath her crust will be brought together into one by Omega--the ultimate lifeform. His purpose: to gather all life, sentient and non, and lead it into the sea of stars, where it will embark on a fabulous journey along a road untraveled."

The green swirls of the Lifestream gathered together on the surface of the Planet, all meeting at one point, and suddenly exploding into space like shooting stars, flying farther and farther away from the small globe.

"However, when Omega has lifted the life from this planet, all that will remain will be an empty shell destined to die silently in the limitless void of space."

Their attention was summoned back to their Planet, which had now turned brown and barren, and began to crack and crumble, floating away into the abyss.

* * *

As soon as the magical tour had started, it ended, and they were back on the bridge, where Lucrecia's soft-spoken voice had now turned into Shelke's emotionless one.

"Omega is the same type of life form as the Weapons we encountered three years ago. The planet gave birth to these creatures to protect itself just as the planet will ultimately give birth to the final Weapon, Omega, when the end of the world is imminent. In essence, Omega is an elaborate safety mechanism designed solely to maintain and protect the flow of life. Normally, Omega poses no threat to us. It only manifests when the planet has detected something that may cause her danger."

"However, Deepground is attempting to awaken the beast early. Thus the kidnappings."

Reeve's somewhat stronger voice echoed across the bridge. Vincent was glad to hear that his friend had regained at least some of his strength.

* * *

Back in the lab, Cait Sith #5 took his turn in putting on the SND helmet, and waved to Shelke as an indication that he was ready to start. She gave him a curt nod.

* * *

Vincent suddenly heard the screams, moans and cries of multitudes of people in his head, all of which seemed to be in an immense amount of pain, and feared for their lives.

Looking over, it seemed he wasn't the only one who was hearing them.

"Good gracious me!", came Cait Sith's voice. Vincent realized that these must be the memories of the Cait Sith that had vanished while exploring Mako Reactor 0. Reeve's voice pierced the silence of the bridge again.

"By slaughtering thousands of innocent souls, they are creating a pure Lifestream in order to trick the planet into thinking the "end" is near."

Vincent heard Cid snarl, along with some others giving horrified gasps.

"Why, those conniving...!"

Vincent smirked. It must be hard for Cid to hold back all those swear words he knew his comrade was dying to let loose.

"I don't know what this Weiss character is tryin', but he's crazy if he thinks we're gonna let him get away with it!"

"Right", Reeve gave Cid a small smile and continued briefing them.

"Omega is being revived deep beneath Midgar in Mako Reactor 0. To increase the output of Reactor 0, all the other reactors have been tied into its mainframe. Our objective is to destroy 1 through 8 and slow the reanimation process. Mission details for each squad will be relayed separately. I've given reports with orders to each commander."

There was a small pause, and then Cid decided to end the meeting.

"Alright. We've still got some time before the big show. You got anything needs tending to, do it."

As began to file out, Vincent looked at Reeve, who was being asked some questions by Cid, and had a look of pain and grief on his face.

Yes. There were definitely some things that needed tending to.

Seeing that Vincent was looking at them expectantly, Cid gripped Reeve and helped him over to Vincent, leaning him on the wall behind the gunman.

Everyone, minus Reeve and Vincent, began talking loudly at the same time. Yuffie about how Deepground had attacked Wutai as well, and how her old man wasn't as young as he used to be, Cid about how they were counting on Vincent to face the Tsviets himself because there was no way they would let Yuffie down there on her own, and Nanaki politely inquired how Shelke was taking the death of her sister.

Vincent concentrated on answering Nanaki's question over the din of Yuffie and Cid who were now bickering over why Yuffie wasn't old and mature enough to do things by herself. Vincent rolled his eyes a little and attempted to ignore them, knowing that the argument would only end in Yuffie calling Cid a crazy old man, which would result in Cid chasing Yuffie around the Shera with his spear. The racket went on for a good ten minutes, as did Vincent's in depth explanation of Shelke to Nanaki. Eventually, the noise ended with a comment from Yuffie.

"Reeve, tell Cid that smoking kills like every brain cell in you head, just like Shalua always used to……..Reeve? Reeve???"

Everyone turned around wondering why the ex-Shinra executive wasn't answering, and it was then that they realized he was gone. Vincent's eyes widened as he scanned the room, looking for places Reeve might have gone. Nanaki padded around the corner, and towards the door, then back again, shaking his head.

"He's managed to leave. On his own. Again."

Vincent felt the familiar anger and frustration bubble up inside him like when Yuffie called him Vinnie, or when Marlene became too clingy. And it escalated. What had he **told** Reeve about moving by himself? Didn't his friend have **any** common sense at all? He gripped Cerberus' hilt tightly, not because he wanted to shoot Reeve, or any of his friends, but because he would just generally take pleasure in shooting **something** at the moment.

"Vincent, calm down", Nanaki's soothing voice reached his ears as the feline gently bumped his still ungloved human hand with his wet nose. "We'll find him. It seems the noise in here must have been too much for him to handle. He'll be fine. He knows he needs bed rest. He couldn't have gone far."

Vincent looked down at Nanaki, and immediately wiped the angry expression off his face. Yuffie and Cid had stepped back, both of them as pale as ghosts, looking at him fearfully. He must have looked extremely menacing to produce such a reaction from them.

"I…..I-I'm sorry…..it's just….."

He pushed down the anger that was threatening to boil over again. This was absolutely humiliating. In his days as a Turk, he had been assigned to watch over sometimes more than a dozen dangerous people by himself.

And now, he couldn't even keep track of one man.

* * *

I couldn't resist bringing Red into the story, as he doesn't have a major role, I just couldn't resist doing that to Vincent. He really can't be in two places at once. Physically, anyways. Cheers! 


	18. Kiss

And another long chapter after being busy with so many things I couldn't even see straight. Work, planning a trip to China, saying goodbyes to my visiting sister, climbing around in a forest obstacle course…….(the bruises hurt). But now it's finished. The chapters are taking longer than usual, so my apologies, but it can't be helped. I'll attempt to make it faster, but fact is, I'm so busy I can barely spare time for my laptop at the moment. But the chapters will continue coming.

Thank you for the reviews, enjoy, and cheers!

Kyyrin

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

He sat with his back against the cool glass, eyes closed in the now darkened room. This atmosphere was about as much as he could handle at the moment. Silence. Stillness. Darkness. Nothing stirred except for the steady, soft hum of the computers. Nothing to bother him. No one irritating around.

Just the two of them.

"I failed you."

He adjusted his head against his backrest, willing pain in his chest from the walk to subside.

"I know you said it wasn't my fault, but I still feel like there was something I could have done to save you. Maybe if we had been together when it happened……..Vincent said you would have rescued me as well……given your life for me……but I still can't get the thought out of my head that there might have been another way……"

Inhaling deeply, he attempted to relax, still in inner turmoil, but feeling more at ease than he had in a long time.

"That was a selfless thing you did, saving your sister's life. A-At first, I-I was pretty angry…..furious at her that she had lived and you were…..but……I-it's not her fault. It can't be. It was your choice. Your sacrifice……I……I haven't spoken to her much yet, but I'm sure she's just as wonderful as you. I mean, all she really needs is someone to love her……to care for her…..tell her how much she's appreciated. I'm sure she didn't get that in Deepground……..and…..and I'm willing to do that. Shelke shouldn't be shipped off to some foreign relatives of yours after this. She should at least be with someone that can help her regain what she's lost…….and I think……I can do that……our team can do that. I'll take care of her……I'll love her…….I promise."

He swallowed, the familiar feeling of tears welling up in his eyes, and hollowness in his chest overwhelming him.

"And…..I-I'll try to take care of Vincent…….to the best of my abilities. He has so much to give, but still so much to learn. You would have been the best person to teach him about the wonders and importance of life, living the moment, looking to the future. But I'm sure I'll able to manage at least some of it on my own. I promise that too. I won't leave Vincent to fend for himself. His life has been too full of hardships and sorrows for anyone else to push him away. He….he needs love and care as much as Shelke does. I just……I just need to find a way for both of them to accept it. It will be trying….I suppose…..but I'll manage, you'll see."

The tears that he had fought to hold inside for so long, came then. Like a dam splitting and shattering somewhere inside him. He hadn't been able to free his emotions completely since the incident. He had been too shocked. He hadn't wanted to believe it. But now, it seemed, he was slowly starting to come to terms with the fact that she was gone.

"I…..I love you………I love you…….I…I don't know what else to say but that. You were my life. You were a great part of what I lived for…..how can I…..I keep asking myself…..how I'm going to live without you. You are…..the most beautiful, precious women I have ever laid eyes on…….and…..I was so happy…..**we** were so happy……"

"Shalua…….."

He broke down sobbing, unable to control anything anymore. The heartbreak was too much to bear. Her death was weighing on him, their undying love to one another tested and strained by the loss. But he would go on loving her. He would attempt to move on, but he loved her as strongly as he had on the day he had confessed his love to her.

But eventually, the sobs ebbed, and a look of tranquility crossed his features. Of he hadn't accepted it yet. And he still had a long way to go. But it was a start. He wouldn't give up on life.

"I……I'm kinda tired. You…..you were always behind me to rest more…..eat more….do less work…..I guess all the times I didn't listen are catching up to me now…….I think…..I'll take a nap….here. You don't mind……do you? Of course not…..you always said I ask too many questions…..I guess I'm just…..pretty hopeless……"

He settled down, a small smile crossing his lips, as he tried to get comfortable. Vincent and the others would find him eventually. He'd deal with his friend's wrath then. But this had been necessary. It couldn't have waited. He hadn't had this much time for himself for a while.

"I……I love you…..so much….."

The faint whisper was all that Reeve managed before he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

In the darkness of the lab, Shelke Rui lay in the chair she had been on during the meeting, SND helmet in her lap, eyes wide open.

_"That was a selfless thing you did, saving your sister's life. A-At first, I-I was pretty angry……furious at her that she had lived and you were……but……I-it's not her fault. It can't be. It was your choice. Your sacrifice……I……I haven't spoken to her much yet, but I'm sure she's as wonderful as you. I mean, all she really needs is someone to love her……to care for her……tell her how much she's appreciated. I'm sure she didn't get that in Deepground………and……and I'm willing to do that. Shelke shouldn't be shipped off to some foreign relatives of yours after this. She should at least be with someone that can help her regain what she's lost……and I think……I can do that……our team can do that. I'll take care of her……I'll love her……I promise."_

Word's failed the young ex-Tsviet as she had listened to the conversation the WRO Commissioner Reeve Tuesti had had with her deceased sister. The bond they had had with one another…….it was extremely difficult for Shelke to comprehend. It made her head ache and her thoughts spin that someone could give so much devotion to any one person. And care for another that they barely knew.

"After I threatened to kill him, and Deepground reduced his organization to ashes. He still says……he loves me."

The place in Shelke's heart that was usually devoid of emotion, flickered with a foreign feeling that disappeared just as quickly. It was the same feeling she had experienced when Shalua had smiled at her before being locked in the room with Azul. The same feeling she got whenever she saw Vincent, although she mostly attributed it to the fragments of Dr. Crescent within her. And now Reeve Tuesti.

Blinking slowly, she let the Commissioner's words run through her head once again.

"_I'll take care of her……I'll love her……I promise."_

Sighing she closed her eyes, dozing off again, tired from the toll the SND had taken on her body. Though a single though crossed her mind before sleep took her.

"_Someone……you care about……"_

* * *

He was at his wit's end. And for him, that was most definitely not common. Now, an extremely annoyed Vincent Valentine stalked towards his sleeping quarters, after checking the entire bottom area of the airship with Nanaki, who had eventually retired to his quarters, assuring Vincent that Reeve was fine wherever he was. Yuffie had opted out and run to the nearest bathroom, and now Vincent was hoping Reeve had had at least enough common sense to come here, lie down, and sleep.

But his hopes were dashed when he flung the door open revealing the room to be empty, save for Cait still sleeping soundly on his bed, as Vincent supposed Cid had left him. Sighing loudly, he walked over and sat on the bed next to the sleeping cat. Eventually, he figured since he was looking for Reeve anyways, he would wake Cait and take the feline with him. It would brighten Reeve's spirits…..wherever he was.

"Cait?…..Cait, wake up…..I am ready to take you to Reeve."

The cat's eyes almost instantly snapped open, and he rubbed them rigorously, looking at Vincent with an eager expression on his face. Hopping onto the gunman's lap, he sat down and looked up at him.

"You'll take me to Reeve? Well, thank you, lad. I sure hope he's feeling better….."

Vincent blinked once and stared down at Cait, not sure if the feline wanted to be carried again or not. He didn't know, and frankly, he didn't much care. So he picked up Cait, who leaned his head onto Vincent's chest, and walked briskly out of the room, still wracking his brain for places Reeve could be in.

He could be working. Somewhere quiet. But he'd basically checked all of those rooms already. Well, he was grieving too. Vincent had seen it in his eyes after the meeting. Shalua's loss was hard for him to bear. Perhaps he had needed to clear his mind. And what better place than……..

Vincent screeched to a stop right after he rounded a corner, colliding nearly head on with a rather shocked WRO member. He felt his cheeks tinge bright red as he attempted to apologize for the unwanted encounter. Doubling his speed, he ran up the stairs and through the hallways of the Shera, berating himself for not realizing sooner where Reeve was.

He had passed the place off at first thought, believing that his friend was in too much emotional turmoil to set foot inside it. But now……

Running up the last flight of stairs, he hurried passed the entrance to the bridge, Yuffie (who looked at him as if he had gone mental), and sped passed the room with the ceiling that changed colors. The WRO member guarding the door to the lab opened her mouth to say something, but Vincent was already through the doors before she could get the words out of her mouth. Sincerely hoping he was right, he pressed the button to open the last door, and stepped inside, shutting it behind him.

The sight that met his eyes was nothing less than heartbreaking, and might have possibly broken his heart had it not been shattered already.

Reeve sat, propped up against the healing tube that held Shalua, sleeping with the most peaceful look on his face Vincent had seen since he had caught his friend sleeping on a couch back at the old WRO Headquarters while he had been staying with them. One hand was wrapped around his chest, and the other was supported on his knee, and leaned against the tube, touching the spot Shalua's cheek would have been, had the glass not been there. Cait Sith #5 sat motionless next to the door, and Vincent could see Shelke resting on her seat as if Reeve hadn't noticed her presence.

Cait struggled in his arms and made a soft noise, but Vincent hesitated in putting him down, instead pushing him inside his cloak. The cat made muted noises of protest, but soon gave up and gave in.

"Stay there. I don't want to wake him yet. You will get to talk to him soon enough. I……will check on Shelke first."

Moving over to where the former Tsviet lay, Vincent was startled to see that she wasn't sleeping, as he had assumed after the trying SND, but rather half awake, seemingly drowsy.

"So tired.…..", the soft whisper echoed through the quiet room, and Vincent moved closer, checking to see if she was at least somewhat coherent. Shalua **had** asked him to take care of her, after all.

"Vincent Valentine."

Why did she keep doing that? Calling him by his first and last name. He wasn't particularly fond of his surname. It reminded him too much of his days as a Turk. But as annoying as it was, he supposed he'd tolerate it for the time being. At least until she started to adapt to the change of lifestyle.

"What?"

"This…..feeling. Is this what you meant by doing something for someone……you care about?"

Hm. Perhaps she had finally grasped the concept. But it was best to not get his hopes up. Even **he **didn't completely grasp that concept yet.

"It seems so", he offered slowly, trying to read her expression, and once again, failing.

"Dr. Crescent's data has begun defragmenting within my mind……I can see many different images…..Images she experienced…….with you."

Vincent's heart ached anew. Oh Lucrecia. He didn't think Reeve knew just how much he knew what the man was going through right now. Whenever someone even mentioned the name of his deceased loved one, his heart started to pound, his chest began to ache, and his eyes burned with tears he wouldn't shed. Planet, he missed her. He loved her more than words could describe. What he wouldn't give to be in Shelke's thoughts right now, reliving the precious moments he had spent with Lucrecia.

"Interference.….Recovery.….So tired….."

It took him a few moments to register that Shelke had now completely fallen asleep, and he picked up a blanket from the nearby shelf, draping it over her frail body. Turning around, he focused his attention on Reeve, whose head had drooped to his chest, and hand had fallen to his side. Reluctant to wake his friend, he crouched down, and gently rubbed Reeve's shoulder, in an attempt to wake him. Not expecting it to work after the first attempt, Vincent made to rub it again, but Reeve surprised him by shooting upright, eyes wide as he grabbed the gunman's wrist in a surprisingly quick manner. Vincent froze, and looked his friend straight in the eyes, deducing that he must have been in the middle of a not so pleasant dream. He knew that feeling as well.

"Reeve. Calm down. It's only me. Did you sleep well?"

At this, Reeve sighed, sagging against the healing tube and closing his eyes, opening them a few seconds later very slowly.

"V-Vincent. I'm sorry……I just….I just needed space….time alone…..I had to get away for a while….I-I'm sorry I worried you……"

"It's…..alright….But you could have…well, it doesn't matter. You are…..safe."

Reeve smiled fleetingly, and spoke again.

"I….I think I might take up your offer on lying down now…..As much as I hate to admit it, I'm afraid……I'm exhausted. Is your room still an option?"

Vincent nodded, and then thought back to Cait, who was still clinging to him, hidden under his cloak.

"I will assist you. But…..I have someone who would like to see you first….."

Reeve raised an eyebrow and stared at Vincent blankly. He had no idea who wanted to see him that wasn't dead already. Almost everyone he knew was either with the ground squad, or on one of the airships.

Vincent's eyes twinkled when he realized Reeve didn't have a clue, and he pushed his cape aside as a very excited Cait Sit #2 leapt out from under the folds and into Reeve's arms.

"Reeve! Shiva's, love, I've missed you, lad. Thought you'd be a goner for sure! But then again, I thought I'd be a goner as well! How're you holding up?"

Reeve gave a gasp of surprised, and stared from Cait to Vincent and back again, wrapping his arms tightly around his creation.

"C-Cait? N-Number two? W-What? Dear Planet, Vincent, where did you find him? And…I-I mean, is he all right? Does he need any repairs? Ifrit, am I happy to see you Cait……you have no idea……"

Vincent smiled underneath his cloak as his two friends hugged each other so tightly, he doubted they would let go anytime soon. He had figured that this display would be the result of bringing Cait to Reeve. And he was happy that it had improved his friend's mood.

"Hm. Cid fixed him up once I brought him on the Shera. He said he didn't touch the programming, but you should check sometime just to be sure. He was……still in your room."

Reeve looked up at him, positively beaming. It was the happiest Vincent had seen his friend since the second siege.

"Thank you, Vincent. You have no idea how much it means to me to have Cait back."

"You're……welcome…..Now. We should leave so you can take advantage of the few hours we still have, to sleep."

This time, without even asking Reeve's permission, Vincent supported the man and hoisted him up before he could think to protest. Cait remained held in Reeve's one arm that was clinging to Vincent, and they laboriously made their way out the door and towards Vincent's quarters, slowly, but surely.

"H-How's Shelke?", Reeve's weak voice penetrated Vincent's thoughts as he smiled at Yuffie reassuringly when they walked passed the heaving ninja. She grinned back, and gave him a thumbs up sign.

"Tired. But fine. I believe she is slowly beginning to grasp the concept of caring for someone. Very slowly. It will take more than enough time, Reeve, but I am sure we can trust her."

"Of course we can…..", Reeve murmured distantly, stroking Cait's fur. "If Shalua did, we can too."

Vincent inclined his head in a nod, and pondered asking Reeve the question that had been on his mind ever since he had, in fact, heard of the WRO Headquarters, and then seen it in all it's glory. Reeve may have worked for the Shinra, but there was no way in all that was holy that he could have managed to build up everything he had on the waning salary of a now ex-urban development executive. Thinking it wouldn't hurt to ask, he did.

"Tell me, Reeve. Who's backing your operation?"

There was a moment of silence, and to Vincent's surprise, Cait responded first.

"Ooooh…….that…..", the cat made a noise that sounded something like a sigh, and surrendered the conversation to Reeve, who laughed a bit, and began to explain.

"Actually, I'm not sure. I have only met with a representative."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Reeve to do business with someone he didn't know personally, or at least by seeing. Whoever was giving his friend the money must have thrown plenty of '0's behind the actual amount.

"However, the WRO is crucial for this planet's survival."

That much was true. But still. Reeve must have some sort of an idea who was behind it.

"I'm not concerned with the reasons this person has for helping us, as long as he continues writing the checks."

Vincent snorted. Ok, perhaps there was no idea at all. Reeve must have been at his ropes end, then, in order to take money from a complete stranger.

"Though, I have a feeling it is probably someone who believes he is in debt to the Planet……"

Vincent stopped so suddenly that Reeve tripped and would have fallen over had the gunman not realized his mistake and steadied his friend. Of all the people Reeve had chosen to take money from, it had to be **him**? Letting out a soft sigh, he let out his next comment without even meaning too.

"Working for Rufus again I see……."

At this, Reeve wrestled in his grip and yanked himself out of Vincent's grasp so suddenly that Vincent, being as surprised as he was, let go. Standing straight and tall, albeit swaying slightly, Reeve addressed him with the look of a WRO Commissioner in his eyes. It was nearly the same, cold look he had given Vincent during the first Deepground siege. Cait looked frightened, eyes flitting from one man to the other, obviously awaiting a confrontation.

"I don't think it's any of your business who I choose to take money from and who not, Vincent. If you have a problem with it, then say so. I've lived through many horrible hardships during my time at the Shinra as well. You are not the only one that was hurt and discarded like a piece of garbage after working for them. I don't think you have any idea what I endured after I betrayed them for AVALANCHE. But I'm willing to forgive, Vincent. If Rufus has had a change of heart, I'm willing to accept that."

"I didn't say anything……", Vincent murmured quietly, still stunned the Reeve had been able to see through him as well as Shalua had. And that made him feel quite a bit more that a little ashamed of himself.

"Of course you didn't. But you were thinking it."

Reeve fixed him with a glare that could have wiped the permanently cocky grin off Yuffie's face any day. So Vincent said the only thing he could think of in a situation like this.

"F-Forgive me…….I am sorry……"

Lowering his eyes to the ground, he felt the familiar feeling of guilt well up inside him. Guilt over Lucrecia, over Shalua, over Reeve……He had treated his friend in a manner that had presumed Reeve had no idea what he was doing. But Vincent knew full well that he did. Reeve was near to the most intelligent man Vincent had ever met.

"Vincent, no……no, I didn't mean for you to feel guilty. I just……I just needed to make you see that I know what I'm doing. You don't need to worry. The second I think that Shinra is planning something again, I'll break contact immediately, money or not. But for the moment, I trust Rufus. I…..I'm sorry I yelled……I'm just so irritated……and tired…..I shouldn't have…..I'm sorry….."

Vincent lifted his head a little to survey his friend, who had begun to sway more precariously now, the look of pain returning anew to his eyes. Moving over, his wrapped an arm around Reeve's waist, and continued to walk him forward. His quarters weren't far anymore, and they couldn't afford to lose any precious time Reeve could use to rest. He felt his friend lean heavily on him, feet dragging as he attempting to make it the rest of the way. Reeve knew what he was doing. He wouldn't risk his life for the good of the Planet if he didn't. And that was something he himself would have to keep in mind while fighting Deepground. Did he know what he was doing?

"I….forgive you, Reeve. Stop apologizing. You make me…..forgive you too often. Before I came to stay with you and Shalua, I had never said that phrase all my life."

A small smile crossed Reeve's features, as Vincent opened the door to his room, and helped his friend onto the bed and under the covers. Feeling Reeve's forehead, he was pleased to find that the fever hadn't spiked, but a bit peeved to find that it hadn't come down either. Well, bed rest would tend to that. Reeve let out a small sigh, and buried himself under the blankets, Cait snuggling up to his chest. Vincent wondered how long it had been since Reeve had actually gotten a good amount of rest in a proper bed. Striding over to the couch, he sank down and removed his gold armored boots, lying down and using his cloak as a blanket.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on the couch, Vincent?", came Reeve's sleepy inquiry as Vincent got settled amongst the cushions. "I can sleep there…..too…..you know….."

Reeve's words became airier and fainter, which sounded to Vincent as though his friend were in the beginning stages of falling asleep. But there was still one thing he had to get off his chest. It was now or never.

"Reeve? Do you have…..a moment?"

"Sure", came the sleepy murmur, accompanied by a soft moan of pain as Reeve obviously forced himself to turn and face Vincent. "But…..make it quick…..please."

Vincent swallowed hard, wondering how on earth he was supposed to make what he had to say quick. He was already struggling with the effort to work up enough courage to say it, let alone make it **quick**?

"Please….Vince……Or I won't……be able to help it……if I fall…..asleep…."

"Hm……..Shalua…..asked me to……deliver a message to you…..before she……passed on……"

There was a pause, and he heard Reeve shift. Looking over, he saw his friend's eyes watching him sleepily, but with all the interest and hope in the world. This was it then. There was no turning back. He couldn't disappoint Reeve.

"She……she……."

Tongue-tied. And that was something to say for an ex-Turk. The only other time he had ever felt so hopelessly at a loss for words was when he had been around Lucrecia and sometimes, Shalua.

"She what, Vincent…..?"

"She kissed me."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Vincent instantly regretted them. What other embarrassing things must he go through to succeed on the path to self-worth? Reeve's reaction was instantaneous.

The WRO Commissioner all but flew upright in the bed, sending Cait crashing to the floor with a resounding plunk and the feline let out an annoyed his before clambering back onto the bed and settling himself on Reeve's lap. The ex-Shinra executive stared at Vincent almost as though he feared the gunman had lost his mind somewhere between the last five minutes and the present. His mouth opened and closed as he fished for adequate words to say that would fit the current situation.

"W-What???…….She did **what?**"

"Kissed me……", Vincent muttered in shame, burying himself deeper into the folds of his cloak. How many times would he have to say that over and over again to make Reeve understand?

"**Why??**", came the next incredulous question, and Vincent could pick up the hints of jealousy and frustration in his friend's voice.

"_You owe me, Rui"_, Vincent growled in his mind, positive that Shalua had planned this to make him look and feel like an idiot. He was pretty sure she was having a laugh at this display somewhere in the Lifestream……possibly with Aeris…..and Lucrecia.

"She said…….I should…..tell you….the…..kiss……was from her. And that…..she loves you……", Vincent finished in a lame, awkward fashion, feeling more than just a little stupid. He should have kept his mouth shut. It wouldn't do Reeve any good to get revved up over this when his friend need rest.

But to his surprise, Reeve did exactly the opposite of what Vincent had expected from him. He didn't rant, he didn't fly into a rage, he didn't break down and cry, he simply……laughed. It was an almost knowing laugh, and Vincent watched bug eyed as his friend relaxed and leaned against the backboard of the bed, a genuine smile not unlike the one in the lab crossing his lips.

"Well…..that's…..typical Shalua……thank you for telling me, Vincent. I appreciate it."

Vincent let out a small sigh of relief, and sank into his pillows, happy that it was over, and that Reeve wasn't throwing a jealous fit. He shifted a little, closing his eyes, sure that the topic was closed and the conversation over.

"How was it?"

The question was nonchalant and interested. A question that an unfortunate Vincent was most definitely not prepared for. Which was why he answered without thinking, in his tired, aching state.

"Wonderful", muttered honestly, almost dismissively, with not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

It took a moment of dead silence for him to realize what he had just said.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up straight faster than Reeve could start laughing. And that he did. Vincent could honestly admit, he had never heard his friend laugh so heartily as he was doing now. Face burning, he attempted to frown at Reeve, but the man's expression was so cheerful that he couldn't manage more than a sigh and raised eyebrows.

"Reeve. That is not what I-------"

"Wonderful, you say? Well, if the ever stoic, silent, Vincent Valentine found it 'wonderful', then it must have been brilliant. That's good to know, Vince."

Reeve, still laughing, barely managed to duck as a pillow flew towards him.

* * *

Vincent and romance. Nuff said. Drop a not and tell me how you all liked it. Cheers! 


End file.
